Genjutsu
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto a la villa y trata, con pobres intentos, retomar su vida. Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, le hace entrega de los documentos de sus familiares como gesto de buena voluntad. Poco iba a pensar que uno de esos rollos escondía un poderoso Genjutsu de atracción sexual...no estaria mal si no fuera que busca un hombre desesperadamente...
1. Inesperado

Buenas a todAs!

Este fanfic lo inicie en post para matar el aburrimiento, espero que a vosotras también os ocurra lo mismo!

Intento luchar contra el OoC, aunque NO puedo asegurar que en esta historia no ocurra.

**ESTAS A PUNTO DE ADENTRARTE EN UN MATERIAL +18! **

**RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES · Chico x Chico!**

Una vez aclarado. **DISFRUTAD!** espero...

* * *

Konoha significa hoja, durante el otoño los miles de árboles que rodeaban la villa se volvían de colores anaranjados y rojizos, en una hermosa marea Ocre y roja. Podría decirse que el primer Hokage se debió basar en esa visión para convertir Konoha en el País del fuego.

- Todo esto te pertenece...- La Quinta Hokage mantuvo los dedos entrelazados frente a sus labios esperando la reacción del Uchiha, que se limitó a mirar la caja llenos de rollos- Tras el asesinato del Clan recogimos todos los documentos que hubieran en las casas...- Tsunade continuó pero el Uchiha apartó ligeramente la mirada, distraído, la rubia supuso que de alguna manera estaba escarbando en sus memorias; no quería tener de nuevo la ira del Uchiha en su contra, por lo que dejó zanjado el asunto - Esos documentos pertenecen a tu familia, puedes llevártelos si quieres...-

El regreso a casa fue como siempre monótono; para la mayoría que siguiera vivo era una ofensa. Fue curioso como a Sasuke se le cruzó por la cabeza Naruto mientras vivía esa realidad mortecina, Juzgando le por lo que era...Claro que Naruto nunca pidió ser un Jinchuriki, pero Sasuke eligió con orgullo matar hasta el último ser vivo de Konoha. Dejó la caja sobre el liso tatami de su nuevo hogar; lo construyó él mismo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Sasuke pensó que hacer con eso, seguramente les prendería fuego, lo único que le quedaba era los ojos de Itachi, no querría nada más; quería borrar su pasado de alguna manera. Saber que no quedó nada del distrito Uchiha, sorprendentemente, le relajó. No tenía nada que hacer, sus días de ninja terminaron, atentamente vigilado si acudía a cualquier lado a entrenar, sólo le quedaba abandonarse. Abrió uno de los rollos y reconoció la letra de su padre

"..." aquello le hizo viajar al pasado, sin duda, lo quemaría todo...pero antes se daría un baño.

Se relajó durante un buen rato, aunque tendría que arreglar el calentador, el agua no salía todo lo caliente que el quería. Salió del baño con ropa cómoda y secándose el pelo con una toalla; dispuesto a hacerse la cena cuando de reojo recordó la caja con los pergaminos y como iba a quemarlos. No tardaría mucho. Se inclinó para coger la caja, cuando por casualidad vio uno de los rollos con una caligrafía que no reconocía; no era de Itachi, ni la de su madre, mucho menos la de su padre...Pensó en como la hokage tuvo un desliz a la hora de darle los documentos, pero su curiosidad le pudo por una vez, nadie podría reprocharle nada.  
En el royo rezaba la palabra "Fuego". Sasuke lo desenvolvió, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya fue demasiado tarde; el royo se resbalo de las manos y Sasuke cayó al suelo apoyandose sobre el tatami.

"Mierda...Un Genjutsu..." pensó con rabia, él, Un ninja de su categoría, atrapado por una trampa de Nivel Chunnin.

Miró a su alrededor sin sentir nada especial, no veía ilusiones, todo parecía en su lugar, No le dió más importancia, al fin al cabo, supo escapar de las ilusiones de Itachi, ese genjutsu no debió ser un problema para su mente entrenada.

Tras la cena y apenas probar bocado, acudió a la cama donde tardó tiempo en encontrar una postura cómoda, el roce de las sábanas le molestaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, cerró los ojos.

No tardó más de unos minutos en despertarse sobresaltado, con una incomodidad constante en el cuerpo, la sabana, la ropa... todo le molestaba; su hombría parecía pedirle algo de diversión. Aquello no le pasaba desde la adolescencia, y aquello reaccionaba cuando le apetecía; pero en aquel momento estaba muy excitado y con la respiración acelerada. No había motivos para haberse excitado hasta ese nivel, volvió a intentar dormir, pero era inútil necesitaba satisfacer se...el único problema era que su cuerpo gritaba ser poseído, lo que alteró aún más a Sasuke el sentir esa relación tan ...poco esperada por su parte.

"El maldito genjutsu..." consiguió recordar, desde que abrió el rollo sólo sentía incomodidad con la ropa puesta. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pero cuanto más se concentraba más pensaba en como complacerse. Golpeó la cama con resignación, no podía escapar; su cuerpo ardía y la ropa sólo le daba más calor, su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama esperando a un amante.

"¡No no no noooo!...¡ no un hombre!" jamás se había sentido tan humillado, pero se estremecía sólo con la idea que alguien le penetrara y le hiciera gemir sin control. cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más atraído por la idea, dejando de negarse a lo que su cuerpo le exigía. Por un momento pensó que no era tan malo, si se hubiera excitado pensando en meterla hubiera saltado hacía tiempo a violar a alguien...y era lo que menos necesitaba para su bendita fama...  
Fama...Su cuerpo le pedía follar a toda costa, pero su mente aún guardaba algo de cordura; no podría lanzarse a la calle pregonando por una polla caritativa...era Sasuke Uchiha, encontraría rápido a alguien, que luego alardeara como le rogó que se la metiera. Debería ser alguien que le guardara el que sería su más vergonzoso secreto.

- Naruto...- Sus labios le dieron el nombre que menos quería escuchar o pensar. Lo que menos necesitaba es que tras el beso accidental, pedirle que le montara.

Naruto era a la persona al que menos quería reconocerle sus debilidades, era su rival...Le había perseguido durante años hasta hacerle perder la paciencia, pero a parte de su afán acosador, le reconocía como alguien fuerte. Sasuke sólo sentía interés por quienes eran tan fuertes como el...o más, el resto no merecía su atención...

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba encaminándose hacia la casa de Naruto, no sabía si iba a llegar, estaba tan excitado que que temía arrojarse a cualquiera de los que iba por ahí, con o sin novia presente... Por suerte empezó a llover, el agua helada le hizo bajar un poco los humos y la gente se apartó de su camino al verle empapado.

- Ah?! Sasuke? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? estas empapado...- fue una suerte suerte para el moreno, el afán anti morbo de Naruto, aquello hizo que no se lanzara encima y empezar a frotarse como una perra en celo...No era divertido, era muy duro..

Naruto le recibió con un fideo colgándole de la boca y le habló con la boca completamente llena y le miró expectante para una respuesta.

- ¿Me vas a dejar en la puerta?- frunció el ceño.  
-Oh no...pasa pasa...peeero...- echó un vistazo hacia atrás- esta un poco desordenada así que...- le dejó pasar y Sasuke quedó horrorizado por el concepto del rubio con 'poco'. Este se rió timidamente. - Mah! ¿para qué has venido, Sasuke!? ¡no te esperaba! ¿quieres cenar? tengo ramen...AH y verdura!...aunque no se desde cuando no abro ...-  
- He venido a follar-  
-...la nevera...- Naruto quedó en silencio y miró a Sasuke tragando lo que tenía en la boca. - ¿vas a salir a buscar chicas?...pero, ¿qué pinto yo?- dejó el bote medio vació de ramen para mirar a Sasuke y cerrar la puerta.

La pregunta se las traía, No podía admitir que había caído ridículamente en un Genjutsu de excitación sexual muy efectivo...aunque aún se preguntaba cómo había sido tan directo, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora precisaba de pensar...lastima que la excitación regresara.

- Bueno, pero no iras empapado...ve al baño y te llevare algo de ropa...limpia...no se si quedará algo por el armario...- Naruto se alejo como siempre, desinteresado y con una insoportable inocencia. De pronto, le pareció buena idea arrancarse la esa misma noche. Obedeció y aprovechó para darse una ducha tan fría que le entumeciera el cuerpo. Cuando salio, Naruto le había dejado algo de su ropa, holgada, con la espiral naranja de los Uzumaki en la parte frontal de la camisa. aunque olía a limpio...podía percibir el olor de Naruto. Abandonó el baño.  
-¡¿AH!? Porque a mi la ropa no me queda como a ti?- ya estaba mirando la televisión.  
- Es la percha...Dobe...- Sonrió de lado con las manos en los bolsillos  
- Seguro que sera eso... - entorno la mirada y puso cara de empreño. Volvió a centrarse en la televisión y volvió a hablarle - Espera al menos que deje de llover, o sino te volverás a mojar, además, dudo que ligues mucho con mi ropa...- Permaneció en silencio.

Sasuke, por algún motivo, se sintió ofendido que Naruto actuara...con su naturalidad de siempre; quería que lo mirara... que viera lo hermoso que era...al menos mostrar más interés hacia él que a una ridícula televisión donde daban un estúpido programa de pruebas estúpidas y aún más ridículas, cuyo único fin era acabar lesionado...

Sacudió esos pensamientos, era normal que Naruto actuara como siempre, era él quien tenía el problema, no Naruto. Se sintió estúpido al pensar que él sería la solución a sus problemas, pero era al único que podría recurrir...pensó en emborracharle, hasta el punto de aprovecharse de él y esperar que la suerte hiciera que la cogorza le hiciera olvidar, pero no era su estilo; Naruto nunca se lo haría, aunque él le hubiera hecho cosas horrible en el pasado, ahora no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Se sentó a su lado y el rubio le acercó algo de picoteo, que el uchiha ignoraría de forma natural, pero ahora tenía el estómago cerrado y la excitación volvía a subir por momentos, a pesar que se obligó a no sentirse ofendido... que Naruto le ignorara precisamente AHORA, le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Cansado, cogió el mando y apagó la caja tonta. Naruto no grito, como esperaba, exigiendo explicaciones; pero si que se volteó a mirarle extrañado.

- ¿Sasuke?-  
- ¿Eres mi amigo Naruto?- aquello lo desconcertó. - ¿Lo eres?!-instigó enseguida impaciente  
- Sasuke -Teme...- Naruto frunció el ceño- que dudes de mi amistad después de todo lo que hemos sufrido, es indignante...-  
-hmph- Aquello le alivio, hasta se sintió halagado "maldito genjutsu! Yo no soy así!" -¿qué harías por mi?-  
Naruto alzó una ceja - ¿Quizás todo lo que ya hice en el pasado? Sasuke estas muy raro...y...¿qué te pasa? Oi...oi! Demasiado cerca Sasuke! harás un accidente!-

No hubo beso, lo que quería Sasuke era la polla de Naruto, no sus labios. Se abalanzó sobre su cuello, empezó a mordisquear y lamer la quijada del rubio, la tensión estaba presente en todo su cuerpo, sin creerse que le estuviera haciendo eso. El rubio le llamo y Sasuke acudió cruzando su mirada con ese pedazo de cielo que tenía Naruto como pupilas.

- Quiero follar como si fueras mi regalo de cumpleaños...- "¡no, ese no soy yo! ¡maldita sea...basta!"  
- Ya...ya ha pasado tu cumpleaños...- La respuesta fue tan estúpida e incoherente que hasta a Sasuke le hizo gracia.  
- Sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños...me pregunto si también sabrás complacerme...-

Naruto se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de su amigo..., media sonrisa en su rostro temblaba con un leve tic, esperando a que Sasuke declarar que aquello era una broma de una vez y así poder reír él también. Pero ese momento no llegó. Sasuke coló las manos por debajo de su camisa holgada a la vez que atacó su cuello rozando su lengua ardiente sobre el indefenso cuello del rubio. Naruto se tensó queriendo que Sasuke acabara con eso.

- ¡Basta!- restalló finalmente sujetando a Sasuke por los hombros - ¡esto no tiene gracia Sasuke!- Le miró directamente con su mirada llena de decisión.

Sasuke volvió a recordar porque se quedaba hechizado por ellos, su excitación subió aún más, deseó que fuera suyo en ese momento. No pudo aguantar un segundo más, Naruto era totalmente inconsciente que con sus gestos sólo le incitaba más.

- hmph- El Uchiha embistió su cuerpo contra el de Naruto cayendo los dos al suelo. Atrapó a Naruto de una de las muñecas quedando parcialmente tendido contra su cuerpo, sintió la dureza de la musculatura del rubio, sin duda él no se había abandonado. - ¿que sucede Naruto?- con su mano libre paseo sobre el vientre del Uzumaki que tragó pesadamente al sentir como el recorrido bajaba y bajaba sin detenerse. -... no me digas que eres un gatito asustadizo virginal...- Atrapó con su mano la zona genital de Naruto que se tensó y apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido; no de placer, sino de angustia; aquel no era Sasuke. - pensaba que con tu fama de Heroe de la villa estarías más ocupado..- Sasuke le susurro con cierto erotismo y burla reptando sutilmente sobre el abdomen del rubio.- Na? Naruto?... - Le susurró una vez más, procuro hacerlo cerca del oído como su primer encuentro en guarida de Orochimaru.

Naruto sintió un profundo escalofrío, su cuerpo reaccionó a ese susurro, pero también a que la mano de Sasuke empezó a masajear su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

- Si...siempre supe que te gustan los hombres...- Naruto le recrimino con las energías que le quedaban.

"¡Que yo...¿que?!"

Sasuke no pudo creerse lo que estaba escuchando Jamás en su vida se había sentido atraído por hombres, sólo buscaba adversarios fuertes, le daba igual su apariencia, lo que estaba haciendo era producto de un maldito genjutsu. La ira restallo hasta hacerle palpitar las sienes. Tal fue su ira que neutralizó gran parte de su excitación; la decepción se apoderó de todo su ser. Naruto...¿le veia asi?. La humillación cosquilleaba todo su ser, aspiró profundamente por la nariz controlandose para no matar a su amigo; había sido un estúpido al pensar que realmente haría cualquier cosa por el...quizas estaba estirando de más las posibilidades de su amistad. Quería matarlo, pero le quería demasiado como para llorar lo último que le quedaba preciado por un comentario desafortunado...Por un error suyo.  
Se levantó como un resorte, mirando a Naruto con toda la frialdad que pudo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- No espero la respuesta y se alejo buscandola. La encontró apartada para que se secara. Tiro con furia la camisa del rubio al suelo y hasta quiso patearla, hacerle lo que le hubiera hecho a su dueño. su ropa seguía empapada y agradeció que la humedad bajara su calentón, pero por encima de todo su rabia. Repitio el proceso con los pantalones.

Estaba decidido a salir y buscar alguien que pudiera guardarle ese secreto, Naruto no había dejado de ser su mejor amigo, pero había descubierto que había cosas que era mejor compartirlas con un completo extraño o con quien apenas se tenga relación. Busco en su cabeza alguien más que pudiera ayudarle en su endiablada maldición. Escucho a Naruto llamarle, cerro la puerta tras de si sin mediar más palabra.

Bajo la helada lluvia, su mente se despejó, pensó en Sakura, pero aquello sólo era para hacerle daño al rubio, y de paso a la pelirrosa, sólo por un ramalazo de ira; ya había sufrido y perdido demasiado por su ira; su hermano jamás volvería; sus dos amigos era lo poco que le quedaba de todo el tesoro que una vez tuvo, sin darse cuenta.

El maldito genjutsu aún hacía que una parte de su mente pensara en un hombre, lo cual confirmaría las sospechas de Naruto que era gay. Odiaba admitir que aunque siempre trataba con inferioridad a Naruto le tenía en estima; aquella revelación le había dolido en lo más profundo...y no podía hacer nada por evitar su deseo. Quería odiar a la Hokage por haberle dado ese maldito rollo, pero ya no era un crio como para arrojar sus propios errores a los demás.  
Estaba atrapado, hiciera lo que hiciera sólo sería un pervertido en celo para Naruto. Ya no podía mirarle a la cara, aúnque todo acabara. Se sentía estúpido en medio de la calle mirando de un lado a otro sin saber donde ir. Saltó hacia uno de los tejados y huyo sin rumbo, esperando perderse.

Naruto permaneció sentado mirandose las manos, Sasuke le dejó con la palabra en la boca; aún no se explicaba porque le había empezado a tocar de aquella manera; jamás había sentido aquella aura de deseo en se veían poco, Sasuke y él habían estado juntos, haciendo alguna incursión dentro del pueblo, bañandose juntos y Sasuke jamás tuvo una actitud sospechosa, ni demasiado cercana, ni tampoco le evadía.

"siempre supe que te gustan los hombres..."

El mismo se desconcertó sin saber porque le tiró esas palabras en cara, fue demasiado tarde darse cuenta de su error al ver aquellas orbes negras mirarle de aquella manera, le había hecho verdadero daño con esas palabras. Se fue sin decir palabra y el se quedó ahí obligándose a no seguirle. Todos sabían la debilidad que sentía por Sasuke, no podía estar constantemente siguiéndole...aunque se engañaba a sí mismo aplicándose madurez a su acción. Simplemente, le cabreaba la idea que Sasuke le considerara un miedica...y esa sonrisa burlesca al llamarle Viginal. Era cierto, jamás había catado una mujer, mucho menos un hombre; pero las manos de Sasuke eran tan firmemente decididas tocándole...pudo imaginarse a Sasuke siendo pervertido por el asqueroso de Orochimaru, o por el gafotas de Kabuto. Le bullía la sangre sólo pensar que le hubieran tocado un sólo pelo a su amigo. Pero seguía actuando demasiado raro, Sasuke no sería tan torpe de seducirle de aquella manera...Sasuke era frío, no se hacía el frío.

Apretó los puños no pudo contenerse más, debía ayudar a Sasuke sin falta! Salto con los puesto y se puso los zapatos en la entrada esperando salir disparado. Se sujeto en la barandilla de su cas y se detuvo a pensar un momento, antes de correr como un poseso por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo. Se sereno y trato de localizar el chakra de Sasuke, Karin le ayudó a perfeccionar eso...algo histérica, pero buena chica la pelirroja y muy hábil detectando chakra...sabía detectar el chakra de Sasuke donde fuera, incluso cuando el moreno lo ocultaba; pero en aquel momento sasuke no lo ocultaba. Lo localizó casi enseguida y se dirigió hacía allí.  
Le encontró en un bar sentado en una mesa con una sola taza de té verde delante, aún permanecía empapado, pero no se sentía incómodo por ello.

-Desaparece- dijo enseguida que cruzó la puerta. Le había sentido.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- naruto trato de hablar con suavidad tomando asiento delante de él aunque no tuviera el consentimiento de Sasuke  
-Hace tiempo que mi vida ha dejado de ser de tu incumbencia, no, espera...Nunca lo ha sido.- el moreno no se digno a mirarle a la cara, permaneció con los ojos cerrados en todo momento.  
-Sasuke yo...  
- Has dicho lo que pensabas, no hay nada de malo- fue sincero, aunque en la voz se le apreciaba rencor.- Ahora déjame en paz, estoy ocupado...-  
- Ocupado ¿haciendo que?- Naruto se inclinó hacía delante plantando las manos de un golpe sobre la mesa. -  
- Estoy tomando te. -abrió finalmente los ojos. Naruto pudo ver que sus orbes negras estaban apagadas, como si estuviera agotado.  
Naruto tragó saliva.  
- Quiero ..me gustaría...terminar lo que empezamos...- Trato de mirarle a los ojos pero los apartó durante un momento.  
- ¿Me tienes lastima Naruto?- La pregunta pilló desprevenido a naruto.  
- ¡No, claro que no!  
- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.- su voz sonó tan serena y resuelta que al Uzumaki le costó digerir que Sasuke le hubiera dado ese esquinazo como si nada. Le vio levantarse y colocar el dinero encima de la mesa por el te que ni había tocado.

Salió del establecimiento dejando a Naruto sin palabras. No podía creerse que una vez más le diera esas respuestas tan frías, haciendo como todo lo que habían pasado era sólo mentiras. No tardó a en seguirle hecho una fiera.

-¡SASUKE!- Rugió al ver el símbolo de lo Uchiha bajo la lluvia. El moreno se digno a medio girarse y el rubio le empujo con rabia hacia uno de los callejones estampandole contra la pared, apretó con fuerza el cuello de su camisa, Sasuke se mostró indiferente, a pesar de notar que el aire le faltaba.  
- Como Puedes Tirarme a la basura como si nada! Pensaba que somos amigos!  
- Y lo somos...  
- ...- El agarre se aflojó bajo la sorpresa del rubio.- Entonces porque...-  
- ¿No querías terminar lo que empezamos?- sonrió de lado. Estaba desesperado y se rebajó a consentirle a Naruto. Ya ni la lluvia helada le conseguía calmar. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo sólo le deseaba a él.

Naruto dudo durante un momento pero se inclinó sobre Sasuke dándole un suave beso en el cuello, El uchiha sintió que una rampa helada, le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Contuvo un jadeo, no podía darle a Naruto tanta ventaja...por el poco orgullo Uchiha que le quedaba.

- ¡Je! olvídalo...- le empujó con el antebrazo apartandole de su lado. espero que aquello despertara al antiguo Naruto y se lo tomara como un reto. No tardó en en sentir al rubio cogerle del hombro y estamparle de nuevo en la pared, le miró intensamente pero Sasuke sabía que había confusión en su mirada, no se lo reprochaba, a él también le estaba costando aceptar que quería hacerlo con él...a pesar que le tomaría por una loca el resto de su vida, ahora le necesitaba.

Naruto atacó su cuello con voracidad. Aquello estaba mucho mejor, sintió la lengua de Naruto recorerle el cuello, de abajo arriba, hasta casi detrás de la oreja, pasó a lamer su clavícula. Sasuke debía admitir que aquello era bastante excitante, sentía la lluvia golpear su rostro al echar la cabeza hacía atrás con una oleada placentera. Deseaba que le violara ahí mismo, pero debía controlarse, si se entregaba demasiado pronto... Naruto le levantó la camisa y sintió la humedad cálida de su lengua en su vientre y juguetear en su ombligo. Sus piernas sufrieron un electrizante escalofrío. quería que esa lengua bajara más y más, pasó a dedicarse a darle besos en la parte más baja del pantalón. El Uchiha no pudo resistirse más, enredó los dedos en la cabellera dorada de quien le estaba dando placer y suspiró levemente. Un placer que al rato se convirtió en un dolor punzante en su parte baja. Le dolía...mucho. tenía que hacer el papel de macho dominante, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en ser poseído; miró a su alrededor buscando algo donde poder apoyarse. Las manos de Naruto se detuvieron y Sasuke se lo reprocho con una gélida mirada.

- Sería mejor hacer esto... en privado...- el rubio miró a los lados comprobando que en cualquier momento podría verles alguien, si no les había visto los vecinos ya.  
El moreno estaba entre tomar el control o tomar su racional respuesta en cuenta, era curioso como ahora Naruto era la voz de la cordura. Se sintió avergonzado, aquel impulso era más difícil de controlar que cualquiera que hubiera sentido.  
- Vayamos a mi casa que esta aqui al lado...  
-.¿..Aquí al lado?- Sasuke no se lo podía creer había estado saltando de tejado en tejado durante bastante tiempo.  
- Si esta a 2 calle de aaquí..- Le aclaró el rubio como si no comprendiera porque se asombraba tanto .  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta, hizo un estúpido rodeo dominado por su subconsciente, que esperaba ser encontrado...por él.  
Suspiró derrotado, sin duda no podría hacer nada contra el genjutsu. Mirar a Naruto empapado bajo la lluvia con toda la ropa pegandose a su cuerpo, la camisa blanca resaltaba su tono levemente tostado que hasta se podía ver a través de la ropa mojada...No violarlo se estaba convirtiendo en un imposible.

Al cruzar la puerta, Naruto hizo esperar a Sasuke en el rellano de la entrada, a la vez que se sacaba la camisa entró en su casa directo al baño y regresó con 2 toallas una colgando de su apetitoso cuello, a la vez se secaba el pelo con una de las manos. Le tendió la otra a Sasuke que sólo podía desear ser una de esas gotas de agua, necesitó que Naruto le llamara 2 veces para aceptar la toalla que le estaba ofreciendo.

- Te constipas...- Se apartó de su camino y dejó que Sasuke entrara; el moreno miró mientras se secaba la cara y el cuello al rubio dirigiendose a la nevera. -¿Vas a querer comer algo?-

Aquello le cabreo. Antes de ser un intento de genocida contra Konoha tenía a la inmensa mayoría de hembras de su rango de edad suspirando por el. le importaba bien poco los suspiros o lo grititos de las féminas, que ahora le miraban con recelo; quería ese efecto en Naruto, era frustrante ver como no era así. Apretó con fuerza la toalla y se acerco a Naruto tras sacarse los zapatos, dejando tras de si un rastro de gotas de a Naruto para que le diera la cara.

- ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que comer?- Le recrimino con furia con la frustración acumulada. No podía controlarse, lanzó la toalla al suelo con esa ira acumulada.  
Naruto frunció el ceño, el Uchiha pegó su cuerpo al del rubio que retrocedió cerrando con su cuerpo la nevera, Pronto se vió acorralado contra el cuerpo de Sasuke y la nevera.

- ¿Te incomodo Naruto...?- le susurró a su amigo al oído, el silencio fue su única respuesta. De nuevo algo dentro de él se sintió dolido. - Cuando antes empecemos antes se terminará todo esto...- se acercó a lamerle tras la oreja provocando la tensión y la distracción que buscaba.  
Con un rápido movimiento el Uchiha demostró que aún no estaba acabado, desequilibró al rubio y le hizo caer casi literalmente encima de la mesa de estilo japonesa.  
- ¡OI, Teme!- Naruto le miró con un claro enfado. había tirado varios botes de ramen por el suelo y se había golpeado la baja espalda con el borde. Su expresión cambió por completo cuando sasuke no perdió el tiempo para estar encima suyo aprisionandole las manos; sintió la presión sobre su sexo la dura excitación de Sasuke que se frotó intencionadamente para hacerle ver que el ya esta listo para lo que iba a pasar.  
"Mierda..." pensó con amargura, él no quería eso, era su amigo, le ayudaría en lo que fuera, nunca pensó que esa situación llegaría a pasar ni por casualidad. sintió las gotas del pelo de Sasuke caer sobre su pecho desnudo, el moreno se dedicó a dejar cálidos besos sobre su pecho. "porque ha tenido que terminar todo en esto!?" gritó con amargura en su interior.

Sasuke debía ponerse en marcha si quería que las cosas acabaran como quería, naruto no estaba para nada excitado, si no hacía despertar el deseo en el rubio se quedaría en ese patético estado hasta a saber cuando y creía que antes mataría a media humanidad antes que estar medio día más en ese estado. Puso todo de su parte para hacer que esa agonía acabara rapido. Una agonía que también afectaba al rubio.

Se acercó a besar uno de los pezones de Naruto y se entretuvo buscando que Naruto encontrara cierto placer en ello. Cuando el rubio empezó a suspirar se atrevió a soltrarle y acaricias sus costados de forma delicada, notó la humedad del cuerpo del rubio, pero también el calor que desprendia, ese calor que quería sentir sólo para él. Bajo su lengua hasta su vientre y empezó a acariciar le de forma húmeda con la lengua bebiendo con besos las gotas que aún quedaban de su cuerpo...No sabía si aquello era erótico o ridículo, pero tenía que poner a tono a Naruto a cualquier precio...

Sin duda Sasuke era muy hábil en sus caricias, su lengua jugueteaba con su sensibilidad, en lo que parecía un cruel juego de excitación. Parecía disfrutar degustando su cuerpo y hacerle suspirar de placer. Admitió que lo que le hacía le gustaba, pero le incomodaba que fuera Sasuke; eran amigos, nunca hubiera sospechado que realmente le gustaran los hombres, pero parecía experto y jugaba con su virginal experiencia. Sin duda Orochimaru debió pervertirle, el Sasuke que él conoció NUNCA hubiera hecho algo así.

- ¡AH!- Gimió de nuevo al sentir la mano de sasuke sobre su sexo, con más seguridad que anteriormente. -¿Sa...Sasuke?- no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de ver. Sasuke se estaba peleando con el cierre de sus pantalones.

El cierre justamente se atasco y aunque solucionó el problema rápido fue bochornoso para él, sabía que la pasión de Naruto estaba despertando pero necesitaba una última ayuda. Uchiha Sasuke se consideraba alguien que jamás en la vida estaría preparado psicológicamente para meterse una polla en la boca, y ahí estaba desenvolviendo el caramelo de Naruto, sólo sentía rechazo, pero no podía quedarse contemplando y esperar las ganas que no tenía para hacerlo, lo hizo sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la excitación. Engulló esa parte de Naruto, no sabría decir si Naruto estaba bien o mal dotado, pero en su boca le parecía enorme. Escuchó un gemido ronco que Naruto esperaba disimular, pero con poco éxito. Aquello...¿le gusto? dio una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta donde lamió en circulos descubriendo el glande, como hizo anteriormente con los pezones. La cadera del rubio se sacudió con violencia y un gemido mayor que el anterior, le hizo saber que eso era lo que quería.

-Naruto gimió estirando el cuello, aquello era mucho más placentero que lo que hubiera esperado jamás. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba probarlo, aunque esperaba que hubiera sido una linda muchachita, como Sakura... pero al mirar no se encontró con el pelo rosado de su amor de infancia, sino con la negra cabellera de su rival. Cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke ceñirse a su aparato olvido completamente como acabaron así, sólo quería que aquello no parara. Todo su ser empezó a convulsionar levemente por el placer. Apretó los dientes para acallar la intensidad que realmente sentía.

Tuvo que sujetar las caderas de Naruto, alzó la mirada recriminandole que su boca no era algo para follarse, estuvo a apunto de vomitar en una de sus embestidas. Los jadeos y gemidos de Naruto le reconfortaron siguiendo con su tarea viendo como el rubio disfrutaba...parecía listo para que Naruto pagara por todo aquello, cuando... estalló dentro de su boca...

- ¡L- lo siento!- Naruto se disculpó rápidamente - ¡No lo sentí llegar! bueno si, pero no...- Estaba intimidado por la mirada que le estaba dedicando el moreno, aunque fuera lógica.  
"¡Me he corrido en la boca de Sasuke! estoy muerto..."  
- Ha sido repentino...- fue su única respuesta limpiandose lo que le quedaba.

No se paró a pensar en lo poco varonil que debía ser aquella escena para él, abalanzandose con esa desesperación al rubio. La excitación no le dejó pensar en lo desagradable del acto, como lo haría de forma cuerda. No se sintió ni tan siquiera molesto que se corriera en su boca...no tanto como el hecho que ahora tendría que volver a despertar el deseo de Naruto, su mente empezó a trabajar con rapidez.

Naruto tragó Saliva pensando que realmente iba a matarle por la mirada asesina que le dirigió. había sido un accidente, pero era su condenada culpa por hacerlo tan bien. Era la primera vez que hacía eso y Sasuke sin duda jugaba con él, sabía que se correría; ahora esta mirando su cuerpo buscando el lugar donde contraatacar. Sintió la humedad en su sexo,recordándole donde había estado segundos antes. Sacudió levemente la cabeza cuando Sasuke se peleó con sus pantalones bajandolos aún más. Se tenso y apoyó los codos en la mesa tirando algunos botes de ramen que aún quedaba; miró al moreno con una clara ansiedad y este le contestó primero con cierto sobresalto, por el movimiento repentino, para luego dedicarle media sonrisa y ese característico bufido que tan enfermo le ponía.

"¡Me está considerando un niño asustadizo!"

No supo con quien se enfadó si con el uchiha o con él mismo por descubrirse de aquella manera. aún así no pudo negar que no le hacía gracia la idea de ser penetrado, pero Sasuke estaba dominando la situación. Apretó los labios cuando su pantalón dejó de estar en sus piernas y arrojado en el suelo, debía afrontarlo como un hombre, aunque perdiera parte de su hombría tras eso.

Era una suerte que Naruto fuera un muchacho tan virginal como el mismo. Nunca había hecho aquello con nadie, ni estaba en sus planes hacerlo y con el último que esperaba estrenarse era Naruto. Pero Naruto atraía su cuerpo y deseo como nunca imagino, él que sólo le evitaba y era desagradable para no volver a cruzarse con él nunca más, para no compartir ningún vínculo...y ahora iban a compartir un bochornosos recuerdo. Debía mostrar la seguridad que no tenía, aunque en eso era bastante bueno, muchas veces no sabía que hacer en un combate pero su expresión inalterable y su frialdad le hicieron sobrevivir hasta ese dia. El sexo podía ser considerarse una batalla, una estrategia que se debía medir al milímetro. Hacer creer a Naruto que él dominaba la situación, pero en realidad deseaba ser invadido por el rubio...sentir sus caderas contra sus nalgas, sentir toda esa fuerza que le demostró un dia en la lucha, en embestidas desenfrenadas...era horrible! pero su erección no bajaba. ¿Podria ser el dominante, deseando desesperadamente ser el pasivo?, Sí. No había nada que un Uchiha NO pudiera hacer.

No simulo su sonrisa al ver como Naruto apretaba lo labios cuando se vio desprovisto de pantalones y le levantó una de las piernas por la parte interna de las rodillas. tenía una vista perfecta de su zona genital; aunque le molestó ver su miembro tan flácido como cuando empezaron. Quería que se excitara sólo mirandole, no negaría que después de aquello quería lo mirara como siempre y no empalmarlo, pero en ese momento deseaba a Naruto a cualquier precio. Se inclinó y lamió la parte interna de su muslo, sabía lo sensible que era esa zona...y lo letal que era, sólo esperaba que hiciera reacción al rubio de una vez por todas y tuviera la decencia de aguantar hasta que él también acabara.

La lengua del Moreno recorrió su piel de forma húmeda y cálida exhalando un jadeo de excitación cerca de su sexo. sitio un terrible escalofrío en la espalda, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza; los mechones de pelo de sasuke acariciaban su piel aún con la humedad de la lluvia, las gotas resbalaban por su piel... no debía hacerlo...pero no podía más.

- NAAAAAHAHAHAHHA!- Estalló en una potente carcajada -¡p-para Sasuke! ¡HAHAHA!

En consecuencia recibió un fuerte mordisco en el interior del muslo haciéndole gritar de dolor.

- Se acabaron las tonterías...- Sasuke se apartó con la rabia centelleando en su mirada

El brazo del Uchiha viajó hacia el cuello de Naruto manteniéndolo inmóvil y haciéndole perder aire, se abrió paso entre las piernas del rubio que luchó contra la violencia de Sasuke mirándolo con reproche, con esa intensidad que sólo esos ojos azules sabían emitir. Naruto perdió el aire, más que por el brazo bloqueandole la tráquea, al sentir la dureza de sasuke apretar su desprotegida entrada. Sasuke sonrió de lado desafiante viendo esa mirada de desconcierto en el rubio, aunque sólo fue un segundo pasó a ser rabia cuando empezó a embestir aún con los pantalones puestos, haciéndole un prólogo de lo que iba a pasar. Presionó con más fuerza el cuello del rubio cuando se quedó paralizado, con la presión Naruto emitió un sonido lastimero y lejano. Sasuke aprovechó para bajarse los pantalones con la mano libre que le quedaba liberándose. Le dolía tanto, tenía que hacer algo y su paciencia se había acabado.

- Ahora si que te voy a hacer sufrir...- Le amenazó susurrandole al oido. Naruto no intentó siquiera mirarle, sólo abrió los ojos mirando el techo y dejó de resistirse por un momento.  
Naruto sintió la dureza de Sasuke presionar su sexo y luego bajar hasta su entrada. Suspiro sin darse cuenta. Al parecer era asi como iba terminar...no quería de ninguna manera que fuera de esa manera. El brazo que le presionaba, le ahogaba, no le dejaba pensar, no le dejaba moverse, se sitio encerrado. Gruñó con rabia y estrelló uno de sus puños contra la cara de Sasuke, aprovechó la distracción para sujetarle del pelo y tirar hacia atrás para librarse de la presión de su cuello. se impulsó con las piernas haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo de un golpe seco. Naruto consiguió la posición dominante y zarandeo a Sasuke.

-Quizás sea yo el que te haga sufrir a ti-

El uchiha tosió por la caída que le pilló de improvisto, cayó de plano en el suelo, iba a reir con sarcasmo pero quedo mudo al sentir a Naruto frotar su erección contra él. No pudo creerse esa capacidad de recuperación, algo lo había excitado. No supo que fue, pero dio gracias. Tuvo serios problemas en tragarse un jadeo placentero, estaba más cerca de complacer su deseo.

"¡¿A qué esperas!? Dobe!"

Quiso gritarle ya preso de la desesperación aquella tortura no la podía soportar más. El pecho de Sasuke se alteró, desbocandose, se esforzó por controlar su respiración o sería demasiado evidente su excitación si no lo era lo bastante obvia en su entrepierna...pero no podía dejar ver el deseo que sentía por ese cuerpo moreno, quería formar parte de él, que una parte de él lo engullera, beber el sudor de su piel. Lo deseaba desesperadamente ¿porque no hacía algo ya? estaba totalmente entregado. Que otra invitación necesitaba?!

-Nnngh...-contuvo el aliento al empezar a sentir a Naruto en su interior se deslizaba lentamente en un punzante dolor, si en la boca le pareció grande, dentro de él más todavía. Jadeo para tomar aire cuando Naruto dio la primera embestida dejandole sin aliento. Aquello dolía más de lo que esperaba pero lejos de querer apartarle quería que continuara. Naruto aún no le había invadido por completo. Ejercitó su cara más pasiva pero le resultó casi imposible, cuando Naruto empujaba hacia su interior cerraba los ojos y al tratar de respirar entre abrió la boca, notando como su labio inferior temblaba sin control y un jadeo pesado escapaba de ellos. Aún así no quiso perder detalle de la expresión de Naruto, que de un dia a otro penetraba a su amigo, la quería degustar...pero el rubio agacho la cabeza jadeando de forma contenida ocultando su rostro detrás de su flequillo. Aquello molestó a Sasuke.

Naruto maldijo a Orochimaru en sus adentros por haber transformado a su amigo. Aunque tampoco se reconocía él mismo al verse empalmado por culpa de Sasuke, al fin al cabo era débil a todo lo que el moreno decía y hacía. Le tenía bajo él mirandole con desafio, probando si realmente podría cumplir sus palabras. No podía enfrentar lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco podía aceptar que se sintiera tan jodidamente bien dentro de la estrechez de Sasuke. Era extremadamente estrecho. Le hacía daño y le costó contener un gemido... pero su cuerpo pedía penetrarle sin piedad para retirarse más ansioso que antes. Cuando lleno a Sasuke Ya estaba agotado, pero de él no recibió ni un sólo quejido. Pero sabía que le hacía daño al notar como se contraia en cada movimiento.

-¡AAAH!- Grito dolorido al notar como Sasuke le tiró del pelo  
-Naruto...- Le susurro de una forma que le helo la sangre, la cadera de Sasuke empezó a mecerse levemente de una forma pausada y deliciosa para el rubio, provocando que se le tensaran las musculos de las espalda.- Deja de acunarme y follame de una vez...conseguirás que me duerma...- Pudo notar la sonrisa tras la oreja y cuando se retiró le miró a los ojos y sin duda le pedía más, se burlaban de él.  
-Cabron...- susurro entre dientes, y si quería que fuera más fuerte... se lo daría. "encima que tengo consideración!"

Mintió al decir que se iba a dormir, el dolor le mantenía tan rígido como una tabla, al fin al cabo su cavidad no se humedecía, a pesar que su excitación era máxima, no pensó en eso... pero había una oleada de placer indescriptible después de cada punzada. Cuando Naruto reacciono a su provocación, como esperaba, no pudo sujetarse y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, el dolor fue mucho mayor e intenso, tanto que no pudo contener gritos de dolor, pero a su vez la oleada de placer también aumentó, mezclándose en su garganta gemidos de placer y dolor. Estaba tan excitado quería seguir sin importar el que, pero lo que queria era que no apartara esa mirada de decisión ferrea que le dedicaba. Su alivido subia sintiendo el cuerpo de Naruto chocar contra el suyo, sentir como se hundía dentro de él por completo,con esa ferocidad que le estaba volviendo loco...y su mirada permanecía fija en sus ojos, esa determinación le deshacía, entregandose completo a él. Quería su propio placer a cualquier costa, pero tomó la decisión que Naruto tampoco iba olvidar quien era Uchiha Sasuke...

Naruto no podía manejar todo aquello, Sasuke no le estaba dejando tregua, aceleró y embistió con fuerza para hacer que Sasuke abandonara aquello pero lejos de hacerle retroceder lo tomo gustoso. Naruto notaba que su ser se estaba alterando más de lo que podía soportar era como perder la conciencia, luchó por mantenerla a flote o se veía capaz de cualquier cosa. El placer que sentía no lo había sentido nunca y acompañó sus gemidos junto con los de Sasuke que sólo conseguía excitarle más y más. Pero el Moreno no se quedo ahi y apretó aún más sus paredes en cada embestida que daba. Su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar en un impulso conocido. Su espalda latiguo con fuerza haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás, empezó a sacudirse cuando Sasuke le sacó de su placer tirandole encima suyo.

- Ni se te ocurra terminar antes que yo...maldito Dobe...- Le dedicó una furiosa mirada y le soltó para que continuara.  
- ¡Sasuke...n- no aprietes tanto!- pidió casi con desesperación.

Más placer, más dolor, se sentía asfixiado, pero quería más y más, sólo esperaba que no lo estuviera gritando a viva voz, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en el momento, se sintió dividido, como si tuviera el control de lo que sucedía en tercera persona y él mismo entregándose completamente al placer, arqueó la espalda jadeando y gimiendo arañando el suelo. Jamás se vió gimiendo de esa forma tan alocada, pero quería que Naruto supiera lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Ignoro la súplica de su compañero, no podía detenerse, no tenía el control de su cuerpo, su parte más salvaje se ocupaba de respirar sin saber muy bien como. De pronto su cuerpo se sintió desatendido, necesitaba más de Naruto, necesitaba saber que realmente le deseaba y no sólo su trasero.

Sitio los labio de Sasuke en su pecho bebiendo alguna de las gotas de de sudor, lamiendo como si se tratara de un polo derritiéndose, succionó sus pezones con una voracidad nunca antes vista ni aún cuando se le suponía hambriento en alguna mision. No se lo ponía fácil, verle acariciarle con la lengua y mirar hacía arriba para que el lo aprobara era demasiado. No podía moverse, si continuaba así se correría. Se detuvo y de un gruñido Sasuke levantó las caderas rozandose el mismo jadeando de esa forma tan pesada y erotica. Cuando se atrevió a mirar Sasuke levantó su camisa mostrando su torso, entrgandole su cuerpo.

*¡m-mierda!*

En una acto reflejo sujetó las caderas de sasuke atrayendole hacía él de una forma mucho más profunda. Sasuke Arqueó la espalda y gimió de una forma más ronca de lo normal.

- Más! más!- Rogó casi con desesperación sujetando las muñecas de Naruto, levantó más las rodillas haciendo que la penetración fuera más fácil. Cuando Naruto volvió embestir el moreno se retorció casi como una serpiente en un fuerte convulsión, sin emitir un sólo sonido sólo permaneció con la boca abierta y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

- Más...- susurró casi sin fuerzas con las manos temblorosas sobre las de Naruto ladeando la cabeza sin que apenas pudiera verle el rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba perlado con una fina película de sudor. Naruto no pudo contenerse a besar ese torso pero Sasuke le apartó. - más...- exigió de forma más ronca.

- Maldito caprichoso...- Embistió con fuerza haciendole gemir para luego volver a embestir de forma continuada.

Sentir a Sasuke retorcerse bajo el, sintiendo los calambres de placer ciñéndose cada vez más, no iba a durar más. Embistió con furia un par de veces antes de derramarse dentro de su ...amigo(?). Iba a disculparse por no haber aguantado, se extrañó de ver el pecho del Uchiha manchado con su propia semilla y cubriendose la cara con los brazos sobre los ojos jadeando pesadamente recuperando el aire. No supo cuando paso, pero consiguió aguantar.

continuará...


	2. Distancia

Buenas a Todas! (supongo que somos todos chicas...jajaa)

A:** Nu'est fans · Shameblack · witlee**

Muchas gracias por vuestros animos para continuar!

A FershaSparadisE

No entendí muy bien que queíias decir con eso, pero desde el momento que creo que eres Follower es porque te gusto la perversión de mi mente...aunque quizás no!

Igualmente gracias! este es el primer fic que subo y no estoy muy segura de mi misma! pero ahí vamos!

* * *

**Genjutsu 2. Distancia**

Hacía calor agobiante en el campo de entrenamiento; aún estaban esos 3 pilares ridículos de su primera prueba como el equipo 7, recordó como Kakashi jugó con ellos a un hora como esa. El sol de mediodía no era el mejor momento para entrenar, pero un ninja debía estar preparado para todo y en cualquier condición; acarició con la yema de los dedos sus shurikens y se inclinó levemente hacia delante fijando lo que serían sus blancos. Esos blancos estaban desperdigados por diversos puntos y varios ángulos muertos, por lo que un lanzamiento directo jamás sería efectivo. Cerró los ojos tratando de visualizarlos de forma mentad, una leve brisa acarició su flequillo azabache rozando su bandana con el símbolo de Konoha profundamente grabado, como la cicatriz de su corazón.

_"Itachi...me vengaré"_

Tensó los músculos y la shuriken salieron volando, no se trataba de un simple lanzamiento, golpeó la primera ronda de shurikens con una segunda, esperado acertar en sus blancos ficticios. Escuchó los diferente matices de los impactos. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado al comprobar que 3 de ellos no lo hicieron en el punto exacto, ese ejercicio Itachi se lo sabía del derecho y del revés a su edad y él apenas podía llegar a intuir como se hacía.

- Se que estas ahí- Interrumpió sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza levemente hacia donde percibió la presencia extraña. No tardó en mostrarse. - Hmph...debí sospechar que eras tú, Dobe...¿has venido a espiar o solo atacarme por sorpresa?- acusó el moreno al rubio.

Este le contestó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños con rabia.

- Te demostraré que valgo...-  
- Si quieres demostrarme algo, empieza entrenado, por mucho que aprietes los puños y me mires con esa cara no conseguirás nada...- Sasuke se metió con indiferencia las manos en los bolsillos, aquel idiota le había puesto de mal humor. No era un reto difícil enfadarle, pero una vez fracasaba en una prueba era aún más susceptible. Decidió encaminarse a su casa o algun lugar donde no viera ni a Naruto ni a nadie.

- ¡Te estoy retando Teme!  
- No me hagas perder el tiempo...ayer ya lo hiciste y te derroté, no creo que nada haya cambiado...- habló dándole la espalda, estaba cansado de los retos de Naruto, eran una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Lo ha hecho!- Declaró el rubio con una firmeza digna de elogio, por lo que Sasuke le concedió el beneficio de la duda.  
-Me encargare de hacerte sufrir si no es así...- sonrió de lado aún si quitarse las manos de los bolsillo- vamos...Ven!- declaró iniciado el reto en el momento que apartó las manos de los bolsillos.

Como fue de esperar, el Dobe apenas le duró 5 minutos y sus manos volvieron automáticamente al interior de sus bolsillos; como prometió, le hizo daño, Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba con los ojos apretados del dolor, la patada que le dió en el costado estaba calculada para dejarle fuera de combate.

-Ya te lo advertí...- Bufo con clara decepción. Se dió la vuelta cuando noto que el rubio volvió a intentarse poner en pie. Si algo pudiera admirar del rubio era esa perseverancia a ponerse en pie, si él tuviera la mitad de esa entrega, Itachi no parecería un obstáculo tan insalvable.

-No me he rendido...

"Nunca lo haces" pensó cerrando los ojos dando un leve bufido, dejó aflorar un deje de admiración, aunque también fatiga, ya que no le dejaba tranquilo y retrasaba sus planes.  
- Dejalo de una vez Naruto..Entrena más, esto es una pérdida de tiempo para los dos.- Notó la mano de Naruto posarse en su hombro y cuando se giró recibió un puñetazo con una violencia que nunca había visto en el rubio. Su mente solo pudo pensar en cómo era posible que no lo hubiera esquivado, si ese energúmeno siempre hacía lo mismo una y otra vez...

Cuando tocó el suelo trató de incorporarse, cuando noto unas manos sujetando sus hombros. Al alzar la vista vio a Naruto sujetandole las muñeca a ambos lados de la cara. Se preguntó cómo había ido tan rápido, cuando notó otra sombra sobre él, otro Naruto, entonces entendió que quien le sujetaba las manos era un Bushin. Antes que se diera cuenta el moreno, Naruto le levantó la camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, suéltame usuratonkachi- Frunció el ceño, Trato de soltarse pero el bushin parecía una estatua de piedra, no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

Sasuke palideció al ver a Naruto masturbarse delante de él mientras tocaba su abdomen. Le insultó y se movió más inquieto tratando de soltarse. Apretó los dientes y aunque aun no lo dominaba trataría de ejecutar el chidori sin los sellos. Perdió la concentración cuando Naruto empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Aquello no pintaba bien para él...Naruto se acerco totalmente duro hacia él. Sus insultos pasaron a ser amenazas de muerte si se le ocurría tocarle con alguna parte de su cuerpo. Naruto ignoró las amenazas y Sasuke decidió que no iba a dejarse violar por un perdedor como Naruto.

El chidori empezó a crepitar en su mano izquierda cuando un dolor inmenso le hizo perder la concentración y el aire. Naruto le empezó a penetrar sin su consentimiento, en el fondo confiaba que no lo haría por nada, solo lo asustaría o le humillaría de alguna manera. Su mente quedó en blanco, sin poder creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Apretó los dientes y los ojos tratando de no gritar, entonces Naruto empezó a embestir hundiéndose cada vez más. Su cuerpo se convulsionó de dolor, escuchó los jadeos de Naruto y algún gemido. Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos llenos de ira y resentimiento vió la mirada firme de Naruto clavada en él, desnudandole el alma. Se quedó sin habla al ver ese porte dominante sobre él, viendo como su pelo se movía junto a sus embestidas. De sus labios salió el primer gemido placentero.

_"Si...más ...más"_

Arqueó la espalda sin apartar la mirada de ese Naruto tan dominante, sus ojos azules ahogaban toda su rabia y frustración, se tranquilizó y encontró el placer que no pudo en un principio queriendo engullir a Naruto en cada embestida.

_"más...más"_

Gritó su alma, queriendo liberarse para sentir a Naruto más cerca, su cuerpo se convulsionó con violencia, su vista se nubló por completo, la espalda le mandaba rampas placenteras a sus piernas que no dejaron de sacudirse por un momento.

- AAAAH!- gritó llegando al éxtasis invadido por Naruto.

.

.

Abrió los ojos en un sobresalto y tomó aire por la nariz de forma abundante para luego expulsarlo lentamente. Reconoció el techo de su casa y se incorporó lentamente, tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo en la confusión.

_"De nuevo ese sueño..."_

A pesar de los años fue uno de sus sueños tórridos que tuvo en su estancia con Orochimaru, solo que en aquel entonces cuando estaba a punto de llegar se despertó y estuvo de muy mal humor durante todo el día. Años después recordó aquella...pesadilla, violado por Naruto cuando tenía 12 años. Quizás su depravación viniera de mucho antes. Apartó las sábanas y se apoderó del dichoso rollo para llevarlo a Tsunade. Había pasado dos semanas desde que fue él quien hizo que Naruto le violara de forma voluntaria...era tan ridículo pensarlo, peor aun, habia noches que soñaba fragmentos de ello... y aun sentía que podría tener otro encuentro, cada día que pasaba se acentuaba más. Sospechaba que era un efecto del genjutsu.

.

.

Ya en el despacho del Hokage, Tsunade abrió el rollo; Sasuke dió un paso al frente, pero ya era tarde, la Hokage debía estar bajos su efecto. No le gustaría tener que saciar la pasión de la hokage...

- Efectivamente es un royo de excitación sexual...- Concluyó sin darle mayor importancia cruzando los brazos tras dejarlo a un lado.  
- ...y...- Arqueó una ceja.  
- Gracias por tu preocupación Uchiha, pero no, estoy inmunizada sobre estos efectos...Además como sospechaba este rollo solo tiene tres aplicaciones y al parecer tu has sido víctima de la última.  
- ¿Tres aplicaciones?- La hokage asintió.  
- La excitación sexual incita a la relajación en el acto lo que multiplica las posibilidades de embarazo...aunque también puede ser utilizado como diversión personal, dado que el usuario experimenta una relajación y entrega completa abandonarse...al placer del acto.

Sasuke pudo ver que tanto Itachi como él fueron el fruto de la noche de pasión gracias al efecto del rollo. No sabía si decepcionarse o alegrarse, era cierto que en su casa era difícil exteriorizar las emociones, pero pensaba que una relación de pareja seria diferente. Por otro lado, eso significaba, ¿que si hubiera sido mujer, se hubiera podido quedar en estado de Naruto? La sola idea le hizo sonreír de con incredulidad, pensando en que engendro hubiera salido de ahi, no habia forma que sus caracteres y físicos contrarios encajaran de alguna manera.

-Uchiha...dices que aun sientes los efectos...se que es una pregunta personal pero...¿Conseguiste paliar los efectos o aun no?- La hokage entrelazó los dedos frente su rostro.

Sasuke práctico, como siempre, su expresión más pasiva posible, convenciendose a sí mismo que la Hokage no tenía más intereses que el puramente profesional, como para preocuparse que su población femenina estuviera a salvo de una inminente violación. Era evidente que el Uchiha no le dió detalles, como que lo que quería estrenar era su trasero y no su embutido.

- Por eso no habrá que preocuparse- se mantuvo como siempre sin mostrar más emoción que la voz monótona y poco entusiasmo o complejo en sus palabras.

- Entonces...¿tiene efecto sobre un cuerpo masculino? - Tsunade puso cierta expresión de sorpresa y sus labios se curvaron en una leve pero retorcida sonrisa- Que inesperado...-

El uchiha quiso creer que la Hokage no había sacado las conclusiones correctas, pero todo indicaba que así era, al fin al cabo era una anciana resabida, nada de lo que le dijera un joven hormonado de 20 años, como era el caso de Sasuke, le serviría de nada; más que afirmar la conclusión que hubiera llegado...Observó cómo la rubia bajó las manos en busca de un poco de Sake en su escritorio.

- Entonces si has conseguido neutralizar su efecto, ¿cual es el verdadero motivo de tu visita,...?  
- Quiero asegurarme que eso no tiene efectos secundarios o un efecto rebote sobre mi. Ya tuve bastante- Volvió a usar su tono más neutral  
- No tiene porque, aunque no pareces alguien hipocondriaco. Uchiha Sasuke, si estas aqui es porque ¿crees realmente que tienes efectos secundarios?- No le dejó contestar - igualmente me lo llevaré para estudiarlo...

Salió de la Torre del Hokage, quizás más abatido que cuando entró, al final no pudo, o se esforzó poco, en decirle que sus sueños eróticos le invadieron de nuevo, hasta una estúpida pesadilla adolescente martilleaba en su subconsciente de nuevo; fuera realmente algo ocasionado por el pergamino y el endiablado Genjutsu. Metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a alejarse.

- Oi -

La voz conocido del Nara le hizo desviar la mirada en dirección contraria a la que iba a tomar. El ya no tan perezoso Jounin se acercó rascándose la nuca con el labio levemente torcido. Sasuke supo que estaba decidiendo a preguntarle algo o simplemente iniciar una sosa conversación del tiempo antes de retomar sus caminos. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara a su altura.

- Es raro verte en la Torre de la Hokage- Inició la esperada insulsa conversación  
- Solo una visita rutinaria- aseguró sin más entusiasmo, como ex-genocida no era algo que saliera dentro de lo normal, aunque más normal sería que siguiera en las mazmorras. Aunque actualmente su actual mazmorra estaba bien iluminada y era lo bastante extensa para estirar las piernas...Konoha era un buen lugar, pero se sentía como un halcón de presa que sólo soñaba con acariciar el cielo de nuevo con el peso de la libertad en sus alas.  
- Y yo que pensaba que te hablaría del caso de Naruto...- Suspiro frustrado, miró como el azabache frunció levemente el ceño, lo que supuso que era un mudo interés. - Lleva una semana extraño. - Aseguró Shikamaru. - Hace las burradas de siempre pero no parece el mismo.  
- Y en esta 'copla' ¿dónde salgo yo?- Trató de sonar desinteresado pero era evidente su cabreo, lo notó en sus oídos y el alzamiento de ceja por parte del Nara.  
- Eres su mejor amigo, quizás tú sepas algo al respecto...  
- Hace dos semanas que no nos vemos; en cualquier caso hemos estado temporadas bastante largas sin verme el pelo y no le ha pasado nada.  
- Y ¿no notaste nada raro estando con el?- siguió con el poco convincente interrogatorio- Nadie ha cuestionado que seas tu el motivo de su malestar...¿o si lo es?  
Sasuke mantuvo la mirada al Nara, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos parecía tener una tensión, echando chispas.  
- Todos tenemos semanas tontas, debe haberle bajado la menstruación.  
- ¡¿Ah!?- esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Shikamaru suspiró, no había forma de soportarlo, hizo un gesto con la mano, como quien espanta moscas, sobre su cabeza y se alejó para enfrentarse a las tareas que Tsunade le iba a poner en breve.

Sasuke le miró marcharse notando como su ceño se relajaba, estaba totalmente tenso con el tema. Por su mente pasaron algunas imágenes de dos semanas atrás, el calor de su cuerpo, los gemidos eran tan reales en su mente que parecía una grabación retumbando en la calle. Se quedó parado con la mirada en el suelo, viendo la sombras de la gente pasar a su lado sin prestarle atención, y si lo hacían, lo ignoraba. Volvió a dirigir sus pasos a su casa; sabía que él era el causante del estado de Naruto.

Encontró un buen lugar elevado sobre un árbol cerca de la muralla que rodeaba Konoha. Ahi tenia vista al mundo que ya no podía pisar. Se sumió en su recuerdos tras un largo suspiro.

.

.  
Apartó el brazo de sus ojos cuando Naruto le llamó; miró aquel aburrido techo liso, ladeó la cabeza cuando le volvió a llamar; observó donde fue su primera vez, el sucio suelo del apartamento de Naruto, con botes de raamen tirados por el suelo y algunos calcetines, camisas... El pelo le molestaba, se sentía tan pegajoso.

- Aparta...- Fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir.  
- Ah, sí...- Naruto se retiró de su interior enseguida que escuchó la orden.  
- Con cui...TSSSK!- No le dio tiempo a advertirle y se estremeció al notar la brusquedad del rubio.

Se apoyó con los codos observando su semilla sobre el pecho. Le dieron ganas de matar al rubio cuando noto la de Naruto desbordándose de su interior. Suspiró pesadamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, esperaba despertarse de un momento a otro.

- ¿Te ha dolido?- La inocente pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño.

_"Claro que me ha dolido maldito imbecil!"_

Gritó su frustrado interior y su hombría herida de gravedad, pero no se lo diría, él había sido la perra que le acosó sin darle tregua. Cada vez que lo pensaba quería estar muerto o encerrado en una mazmorra bajo la torre del Hokage o donde fuera... Cada movimiento le dolia su trasero, el ímpetu del rubio no le dejaban incorporarse,...También culpa suya, gritó como una furcia en celo reclamando más y más.

_"No. Yo no soy así!"_gritó desconsolado, cuanto más estaba con Naruto era como si la conciencia estuviera en otro plano, solo un espectador para añadir más morbo al acto.

Noto las manos de Naruto girandole para que le mirara de una vez por todas, al parecer se había mantenido ofuscado en sus propios pensamientos..

-Contestame de una maldita vez, ttebayo!- La mirada azulada le dió un vuelco en su pecho recordándole que aún seguía en su apartamento.

Se alegró más que nunca cuando comprobó que Naruto volvió a ser su amigo y dejó de ser alguien a quien follarse desesperadamente. Odiaría que le hubiera pasado como en las telenovelas que se enamora perdidamente de quien le desvirga...aunque hubiera sido una violación.

- ...- apartó la mano de Naruto  
- ¡Sasuke Teme!- gruñó con un claro enfado. - ¿que te esta pasando?!- le escucho gritar cuando se subió los pantalones y bajo la camisa sin siquiera molestarse a limpiarse.

Se levantó omitiendo como pudo un quejido por la punzada en su trasero. No quiso encontrarse con esos ojos; tanto los adoró mientras gemía desesperado, ahora los evitaba avergonzado.

_"Siempre supe que te gustan los hombres"_

Aquella frase retumbaba en su mente. No sabia que era más humillante, si las sospechas de Naruto o la verdad sobre el Genjutsu. No quería saber nada de nadie, la rabia y la frustración le mantenía el estómago en un puño; se había convertido en un animal en celo. Ya no era más Sasuke: el rival, el amigo, alguien a quien superar...era una loca jadeante. Apretó los dientes pensando que se iban partir; y la ira se materializó en lágrimas contenida a la fuerza, Todo había terminado. Cuando dió el portazo no quiso saber nada mas de Naruto, no quería ni escuchar su nombre. Jamás le perdonaría a Naruto, pero por encima de todos, a él mismo.

Al llegar a casa trató de relajarse dándose un baño. Se desnudó quitándose su camisa y pantalones holgados. Se miró en el espejo, tenía la mejilla izquierda amoratada, mañana se le hincharia bastante, aún tenía restos en su vientre de la pasión consumida y, cuando empezó a enjabonarse, en la parte interior de su muslo mezclado con algo de sangre. Cuando notó bajar aquello, de vuelta a casa, por su muslo interior quiso que algún fantasma Uchiha le arrancara la vida.

- Cabrón...imbécil!- Gruñó frustrado, no sabía si iba a por Naruto o por él.

Frotó con decisión cada palmo de su piel hasta hacerla arder, como si con simple jabón pudiera limpiar o deshacerse de la vergüenza. Con la pila llena de agua caliente se quitó los restos de jabón antes de entrar; el jabón le escoció como también el agua caliente, pudo permitirse no reprimir su expresión de molestia cuando se sentó en la bañera con el agua a la altura de los hombros. Se relajó y suspiro sacando los brazos para apoyarse en los bordes de la alta pila.

Sólo había los sonidos de la noche. Deseaba el agua más caliente, pero olvidó que el calentador estaba arruinado. Se entretuvo pensando en varias formas de arreglarlo antes que en las embestidas de Naruto contra sus nalgas; aunque le resultó difícil.

_"Ya se acabó"_pensó queriendo relajarse recordando el dolor y la excitación que le habían acompañado. Un vez satisfecho su deseo animal, al fin era consciente y tomó el control de su cuerpo, era todo lo que quería. No pudo escapar a esa asfixiante sensación que Naruto le provocó cuando estuvo bajo su piel. Aun recordaba vagamente la sensación de placer que le llenó por completo cuando Naruto toco un punto concreto de su cuerpo; perdió completamente el control y grito por más, lo hubiera hecho más fuerte, si no fuera que el placer estrangulaba su voz sin dejarla salir. Ni aun sumergiéndose en el agua caliente por completo, pudo acallar el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando en absoluto frenesí, aún arraigada en su mente. Tan sucio...pero a la vez tan deseado.

Las dos semanas siguientes se dedicó a estar fuera de casa para no cruzarse con el rubio o tuviera idea de que le pidiera explicaciones, que sería lo más normal; pero él no se sentía con fuerzas ni ganas de enfrentarse a Naruto. Compraba comida a primera hora la cocinaba y desaparecia y no pasaba por casa, a veces tras tres días, durmiendo o sin dormir en cualquier punto de la villa.

.

.  
Cuando el Azabache abrió los ojos sumido en sus recuerdo ya estaba atardeciendo,el cielo estaba teñido de naranja y los nubes eran heridas sangrantes como si el cielo se tratara de una enorme bestia herida por otra aún mayor. A pesar del hermoso paisaje se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo ruborizarse.

_"Toda mi vida he sido un cobarde incapaz de mirar de cara a mis problemas..."_

Nunca lo había hecho; siempre refugiado bajo la máscara de la venganza, tirandole toda la culpa a Itachi cuando estuvo y cuando dejó de estar en el mundo...se percató que siempre había sido un niño cobarde.

Cuando era un niño no supo encarar su problema con su padre, haciendo lo que realmente le complacería a su antecesor, más que trabajando ser él mismo. Un trastorno de personalidad que aún arrastraba.  
Cuando Itachi mato a su familia, solo sabía conservar la vida poder asi 'Vengarse'; cuando había una mínima posibilidad de morir uhia como el pequeño animalillo que era, Naruto le enseño a sacar las garras.  
Tampoco pudo enfrentar que Naruto pudiera llegar a superarle. decidió usar el mayor de los desprecios, apartando su mano cuando se la extendía, aliandose con quien era despreciable, ...en parte porque no quería verse quedar atrás y ser un amiguillo de entre tantos, Prefería morir antes de ser uno más, a pesar que le dijo que era su mejor amigo...prefería serlo en su memoria, que degradar en la realidad. Orochimaru le daría poder, pero también le haría olvidar el complejo de inferioridad que había desarrollado, por culpa del rubio; no miraría a Naruto cada día, ver cómo mejoraba cada día mas y mas, dejándole a él... como alguien débil.  
En sus escasos encuentros siempre acababa huyendo él, de la mano de Orochimaru, acompañado de Taka o de Tobi.  
Cuando Itachi murió no pudo enfrentar su culpa y evocó su ira sobre los aldeanos de Konoha...  
El único acto de valor que tuvo en su vida, fue quedarse en Konoha cuando dejó que Naruto le convenciera que era lo mejor para todos, incluido para Konoha...  
Y ahora por culpa de un Genjutsu uhia como una colegiala violada...

Esbozó una sutil sonrisa, todo este tiempo se había creído alguien fuerte, pero nunca enfrentó los miedos como el rubio, era por eso que todos decían que eran como dos piezas de un puzle, lo que uno le sobraba, el otro carecía totalmente. Naruto era un verdadero heroe y valiente; él un verdadero cobarde.

Lejos de ahí, en uno humildes apartamentos reconstruidos palmo a palmo como el plano original, estaba Naruto boca abajo en su cama, con su apartamento de nuevo patas arriba, miró poco impresionado la puesta de sol, era una más. Su mente a veces viajaba dos semanas atrás...

Todo terminó aún más rápido que cuando empezó, la actitud de Sasuke aquella tarde le había alterado sobremanera. Cuando se marchó dando un portazo le dejó desnudo, sentado en el suelo, con la duda aún revoloteando. El ambiente aún olía a Sexo. Tardó en reaccionar, mirándose las manos como si no se reconociera. Se había follado a su mejor amigo y lo disfrutó intensamente escuchado sus gemidos y cuando le pidió más, no se preocupó en controlarse, su cuerpo sintió una atracción que, no había sentido anteriormente, por el cuerpo del moreno. Le gustó la violencia del acto, peleando por ser el dominante, sin que nadie pudiera parar. El Uchiha aceptó el dolor a pesar de los gemidos desbocados. Durante el acto, el rubio, tuvo problemas para mantenerse 'cuerdo', el placer le hizo perder casi la conciencia.

Con el paso de los segundos, marcados por las agujas del reloj, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvieron a ser audibles, recuperó su conciencia, quizás unos segundos o quizás horas; pero su conciencia fue volviendo.

_"¡¿Tan...tan mal lo he hecho?!"_Apretó las manos ante la idea. No debería importarle no saber complacer un hombre..."pero se trataba de Sasuke..."

Se sobresaltó de su propio pensamiento poniéndose en pie, eso significaba que ¿le gustaba su amigo? El sudor frío empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se horrorizaba simplemente pensarlo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Sakura. Le atraia muchisimo y tragó saliva deseando verla gimiendo tan desesperadamente como Sasuke.

_"No, yo estoy bien..."_

Suspiró aliviado al no sentir atracción pensando en Sasuke, aunque le era imposible en ese momento no recordarle gimiendo, por lo que acababa de suceder. Escurrió una sonrisa zorruna.

_"Ahora cuando se ponga gallito le podré tirar esto en cara..."_pensó animado. Y a podía imaginarse el Uchiha apartando la mirada avergonzado

_"Tengo que preguntarle desde cuando quería que yo..."_no se atrevió ni a terminar la frase.

Por alguna razón se sentía como un niño con un nuevo juguete, se fue a dormir tras una rápida ducha para limpiarse todo el sudor acumulado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó animado, ordenó un poco más los trasto y se dispuso a molestar a Sasuke. No se encontraba en casa y Naruto refunfuño.

A medida que pasaba la semana sospechó que Sasuke había decidido que aquello fue una humillación superior a lo que pudiera soportar. No le encontró, ni aun usando el sistema que le enseñó Karin, aunque su ansiedad era mayor y cada día era más difícil concentrarse.

Tras una semana comprendió por completo que Sasuke había puesto punto y final a su relación; le había buscado y no le encontró. Comprendió que efectivamente ese no era el Sasuke que conocía. Sus comportamiento era extraño; se maldijo por no reaccionar enseguida, al parecer el éxtasis le hizo demasiado optimista al pensar que todo seguiría como antes y aquel suceso solo seria un recuerdo. En el fondo sabía que no era así, pero prefirió que el optimismo le absorbiera completamente.

La segunda semana ya se le empezó a notar que estaba desanimado, había luchado tanto por Sasuke, le persiguió durante años sin rendirse, ni un solo momento, solo por tenerle a su lado...Pero eso era cuando él no estaba directamente involucrado por su ida, ahora la causa de su orgullo herido era él.

Quiso disculparse, dejando una nota, pero no podía pedir perdón por algo que el Uchiha había provocado, pero tampoco quería arruinar su amistad, Sabía que si se juntaban la colisión iba a ser inminente. Ni Orochimaru, ni Itachi, ni la venganza pudieron con él...pero, al parecer, un polvo rápido, sí. Sin duda para Naruto era fácil hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero para el Uchiha no sería tan fácil.

_"Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido de decir que era Gay...aunque fuera verdad, Sasuke tiene derecho a ser lo que quiera...¡Estúpido!"_

Suspiró en la cama dándose la vuelta quedando boca arriba. Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, y no rebanarse la cabeza si estaría con él o no.

_"le he traicionado...Le dije que nunca le traicionaría"_ cerró los ojos _"pero que demonios! fue él que no paraba de restregarse! debería ser el que se disculpara! fue él quien me obligó! yo no soy de piedra!_" se incorporó en la cama, su tristeza competía con la rabia. Se rascó la cabeza con las dos manos con desesperación. Con que debía quedarse, ¿con la tristeza o con la ira!?

-!AH! ¡que le den ya a Sasuke y su complejo de ser el centro de atención!- se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a buscar su bien merecido raamen. Decidió que en cuanto viera a Sasuke le daría un merecido puñ aquella actitud solo ponía nerviosos a sus amigos en las misiones o en cualquier quedada.

_"Teme, el la lía y siempre es la víctima..."_caminó con el morro torcido por la calle cuando girando la última esquina hacia Ichiraku raamen, pateo una piedra, se metió dentro del establecimiento y saludó con energía, no iba dejar de ser el mismo por una memez asi.

- Oosan! Uno doble con doble de picante!- exclamó alegre, levantando dos dedos tras apartar la tela para entrar en establecimiento  
- Osu!Naruto! Marchando!- el anciano se puso en marcha girandose con su flagrante sonrisa, a su cliente favorito, el héroe de la villa y el más fiel de su clientes.

Naruto frotó las manos dispuesto a dejar de estar ofuscado, él no era así. Se dispuso a comer cuando reparó en la presencia de su lado con un "Hmp". Sus ojos se abrieron sin medida, ahí estaba Sasuke, tanto le costó encontrarle y ahí estaba, por un momento sintió un encogimiento en su estómago buscando su mirada, como cuando le vio tras dos años y medio en la guarida de Orochimaru. Cuando la encontró este se dignó a hablar.

- Eres tan predecible...- bufó de forma alterna.  
- Y tu tan señoron como siempre...desapareciendo y preocupando a los demás...-  
- No pido que nadie lo haga...- se defendió el moreno.  
- Pero te gusta que lo hagamos...- Naruto desvió la mirada para dejar al moreno sonreír con cierta nostalgia.

No se dijeron nada mas, Naruto devoró su raamen y Sasuke el suyo aunque con bastante más elegancia y pausa dejando algo en el plato, no le gustaba el raamen tanto como para acabarlo y tampoco quería arruinar su figura en una noche.

Salieron los dos juntos. Naruto comentó el frío que hacía, tras abandonar el hogareño calor del Ichiraku Raamen. Sasuke no encontró que hiciera tanto frío. Naruto se fijó en la expresión del Uchiha y parecía normal, a pesar que la refugiara en su máscara de indiferencia. Naruto se alegraba, Sasuke fue a buscarle a él y no viceversa, y eso le ahorro que se cabreara aún más. Queria saber su opinion de todo aquello, pero suponía que debía ser más vergonzoso para el Uchiha que para él; era su forma de disculparse al no tener noticias suyas durante tanto tiempo...realmente dos semanas no era mucho tiempo, pero si tras la situación que compartieron. Supo que con los años sería una escena de sus vidas de la cual reírse...pero en aquel momento era demasiado reciente para ignorarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su punto en que sus caminos se separaban vió la incomodidad de Sasuke al mirarle.

-Sasuke...- le llamó y cuando le miro le dedicó una leve sonrisa.- Se que es vergonzoso, pero algun dia te reclamare explicaciones- apretó el puño, Sasuke esperó a que siguiera. - Cuando ese día llegue...te propinaré un puñetazo que te acordaras de mi toda tu vida! - acercó el puño lentamente a la quijada del moreno como si fuera darle un puñetazo a camara muy lenta- así que cuando estés preparado para recibirlo avisame...!- tocó la suave piel del Uchiha que escurrió una arrogante, pero sincera, sonrisa  
- Hmp! - bufó como respuesta, Naruto notó como aquello le relajó.  
Naruto movió el puño para colocarlo justo en frente de Sasuke.  
- Amigos...- No era una pregunta.  
- Amigos...- Chocó levemente su puño con el del rubio zanjando así su "pequeño problema".

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa. Naruto la amplió bastante más, hasta mostrar los dientes. Gente se giró a mirarles dado que los dos eran conocidos por casi toda la aldea, el héroe y el villano. Pero ellos solo sintieron fluir ese lazo irrompible que los años nunca desgastaría.

Separaron sus puños y Sasuke giró sobre sus talones para ir a su casa. Naruto permaneció en el lugar viendo alejarse la espalda de su amigo.

- Oi, Sasuke- El moreno se giró. Naruto sonrió como siempre. - Debido a que estaba un poco decaído, Kiba decidió hacer una reunión masculina en uno baños termales! ¿Te apuntas?- La respuesta de Sasuke no llego tan rapido como esperaba, aunque fuera una negativa, Sasuke no tardaba tanto - ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke peleó contra su subconsciente. Aún quedaba que la Hokage le confirmara que el dichoso Genjutsu no atacara de nuevo, aun recordaba que aquella mañana se despertó soñando con un antiguo sueño húmedo. "pero eso lo soñé antes que cualquier pergamino me atacara las hormonas...fue algo puntual" se tranquilizó. Después estaba el hecho que Naruto le acusara de gay. "Maldita sea ¡no lo soy!" era una buena manera de hacérselo ver, negarse sólo levantaría más la sospecha.

- Estoy esperando que me digas, el dia y la hora...Dobe...-  
- ¿AAAAH!? había olvidado que eras algo capullito cuando te haces el interesante, Sasuke teme- Bufó de aquella manera tan divertida que solo consiguió hacer que el moreno esbozara una sonrisa. -Será mañana las 3 de la tarde, hemos quedado en mi casa.  
- Ahí estaré - contestó desinteresado y retomó el camino a su casa.

- ¡Nah Naruto! ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar esperando a Sasuke? -  
- ¡Kiba no me comas la oreja! Dijo que vendría y le esperaremos!-  
- Quizás se lo haya pensado mejor...- bostezo el ya aburrido Shikamaru dejando las cartas encima de la mesa cuando Shino ganó aquella mano.  
- ¡Vale ya! además también tenemos que esperar a Neeji y al Cejotas!  
- ¡¿AH!? pero si ya te hemos dicho que están de misión y no vendrán hasta la semana que viene!- Gruño Kiba, mostrando los dientes con desagrado.  
- ¡¿EEEEEHH!? ¡Pero yo quería que estuvieramos todos juntos! - El rubio dejó de barajar las cartas para prestarle atención a su compañero.- Asi Sasuke se vuelve a relacionar con todos...-  
- ¡¿AH!? Sasuke?- El Inuzuka se incorporó sobre la mesa de estilo japonés para encarar a naruto. - ¿Desde cuando hemos hecho esta reunión para Sasuke?  
- Cierto, la habíamos planeado para levantar tu ánimo- Shino se mantuvo estoico tras su abrigo, que no se quitaba ni aun en casa del rubio.  
- Pero!- quiso reclamar  
- Además todos sospechamos que es él en parte el causante de tu estado de ánimo - El Nara se tumbó sobre el suelo desinteresado al ver que la partida de cartas no iba a continuar.  
- …- Naruto se mantuvo en silencio meditando la respuesta - En parte...si..- Admitió, pudo notar las miradas clavadas en él - Sasuke...aun no se relaciona con nadie y...- trató de tragar saliva recordando que en aquella misma mesa estuvo apunto de ser violado por su mejor amigo. -eso me preocupa...- Se sinceró, esa era la verdadera causa, quería que Sasuke fuera feliz y se divirtiera, en lugar de pasear con una aura oscura y deprimente a su alrededor. Y ante todo...olvidar, que los 2 olvidaran aquel episodio en sus vidas.

Llamaron a la puerta. Naruto saltó literalmente por encima de las abezas de sus de sus amigos para lanzarse directo a la puerta, la abrió con entusiasmo.

- ¡Llegas tarde!- simuló desastrosamente voz de enfado y frunció el ceño lo máximo que pudo con una iluminada sonrisa justo debajo.  
- Lo siento me entretuve...- Le contestó Chouji con las manos llenas de bolsas. - es que me dió el gusanillo y habia tantas cosas en la tienda...  
- …- Naruto se sintió ridículo - En fin pasa...- comentó tras un suspiro. Chouji asintió. Cuando su gran compañero entró se sobresaltó al encontrar al Uchiha justo detrás.  
- Oh si me lo encontré de camino y me ayudó con las compras- Anunció Chouji  
- El último paga las cervezas...teme...- Una sonrisa aliviada apareció en el rostro del Rubio.  
- Siempre te sacas cosas de la manga, dobe - Sasuke bufo entrando en casa con las manos en los bolsillos y con un agil movimiento dejó los zapatos en la entrada como todos los demás. Al ser un Civil no podia recurir al uniforme ninja como el resto de sus compañeros. Pero nunca salía de su estética Uchiha, una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga azul marino muy oscuro y pantalones negros hasta los tobillos. Su emblema nunca lo ocultaba haciéndolo resaltar siempre.

Kiba bromeó por la tardanza del Uchiha, asumiendo que era influencia de Kakashi. Aunue Shikamaru le defendió rápido comentando que comprar con Chouji era de lo mas problematico, pero no tanto como con Ino. Chouji se defendió alegando que como iba legar tarde decidió que sería buena idea comer todos antes de ir a las termas. Shino recordó con su monótona voz que todos habían comido a la una como era tradición en japón. Se inició entonces una discusión de lo que debería hacer.

Naruto sonrió y levantó los puños animado.  
- YA ESTAMOS TODOS!- Su sonrisa fue radiante y no dejaría que nada le estropeara aquel momento.

Como era de esperar para el Uchiha volver a aquella casa le recorrió un escalofrío, a pesar de que habían pasado semanas juraba seguir oliendo a sexo en aquel lugar. Pudo detectar como Naruto movió la mesa y colocó unos cojines ahí donde había arañado el suelo en uno de sus momentos de frenesí incontrolado. Al mirar a sus compañeros comprobó que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello o sabían hacer como si no lo hicieran sin que él lo detectara.

Mientras los demás seguían con la discusión miró a Naruto, recordó cómo apareció tras la puerta simulando molestia, se le veía realmente...feliz de que estuvieran todos juntos. A pesar que ayer se vieron el puesto de ramen y no sintió nada...raro, al volver al lugar del 'crimen' le asaltaron de nuevo los recuerdos; se preguntó si a Naruto le pasaba lo mismo aun viviendo ahí... Lo que Sasuke sabía por seguro era que cierto nerviosismo cosquilleo en la base de su estómago; ya no estaba tan seguro de poder estar rodeado de tanto macho desnudo.

Continuara


	3. Aguas Calientes

Buenas a todAs!

Este fanfic lo inicie en post para matar el aburrimiento, espero que a vosotras también os ocurra lo mismo!

Intento luchar contra el OoC, aunque NO puedo asegurar que en esta historia no ocurra.

**ESTAS A PUNTO DE ADENTRARTE EN UN MATERIAL +18!**

**RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES · Chico x Chico!**

Una vez aclarado. **DISFRUTAD!** espero...

* * *

**G.E.N.J.U.T.S.U III**

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

- No me amas, si es verdad lo que dices...- Te encogiste abrazandote los brazos, como la pequeña niña perdida que evitabas aparentar frente a mi.  
- Sólo la prueba de tus labios bastará para que yo pierda el control que hay en mi-  
- No es casualidad la habitación a oscuras, toma mis senos-  
Las hormonas me atrapan y me lanzan a recorrer tu cuerpo con manos lujuriosas...

Kakashi adoraba esa parte, había leído ese libro tanta veces..."Tecnicas Eroticas" del Sannin Jiraya; Además de ser una gran pérdida en el mundo shinobi también, lo fue para el mundo literario, nadie podía equipararse la maestría, sutileza y vulgaridad a partes iguales que desempeñaba el Maestro en sus obras eróticas...

*Un verdadera lástima...* Suspiró tratando de dispersar su frustración, iba guardarse la mejor parte para más tarde, tenía un asunto que atender. Giró la cabeza con calma encontrando en su cama a Sasuke, sentado con aparente calma mirando la luna a través del cristal.

- Sasuke ¿vas a contarme por qué has venido?- Como siempre trataba de sonar calmado y su voz altamente monótona. Sin duda el Uchiha y él compartian muchas cosas, por algo le consintió al moreno más que al resto del equipo 7; compartian cosas, como su voz monótona a la hora de expresarse.  
- ….- El uchiha no se movió un ápice, ignorando a su maestro.  
- Has sido tú quien ha llamado a mi puerta Sasuke, llevas una hora en silencio- Con su rostro y voz impasible delegó por una respuesta, el Uchiha finalmente reaccionó ladeando levemente la cabeza para mirarle.  
- Tampoco lo se, sin darme cuenta me encontré aquí...  
- No puedo creer que actúes como un cachorrillo que espera ser encontrado en mi puerta Sasuke, no es tu estilo.- El moreno afilo levemente la mirada pero Kakashi ya había visto su parte más intimidante y nunca había resultado contra él - SI no quieres contármelo me parece bien, pero agradeceria que respetaras un poco mi inteligencia...- Cerró su único ojo como una sonrisa.  
- Yo...-  
- hmm?-  
- ...lamento haberte decepcionado en el pasado...- usó una voz monótona, pero Kakashi conocía a sus alumnos comos sus propias manos, supo el esfuerzo del Uchiha al decir todo aquello.  
- Mah, no hay nada que perdonar Sasuke, fuimos enemigos; nos herimos como pasa en esos casos...- No negaría que la confesión del Uchiha fue sorprendente, a la par que bien recibida, pero Algo le decía que sólo quería desviar su verdadero motivo.

Al mirar al moreno su mirada se había desviado, mostrando un brillo opaco, Kakashi supo enseguida que no era culpabilidad lo que sentía...o no su mayor parte. Durante ese instante Sasuke dejó de tener veinte años para convertirse en un muchacho de apenas 13 años, a ojos del plateado. El Maestro recordó como una vez lo mantuvo inmovilizado contra un árbol con un alambre, Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque en aquel momento Sasuke mostrara ese rostro perdido sin estar teñido de Odio; si hubiera elegido las palabras adecuadas, Sasuke no hubiera sido un criminal y quizás hubiera aprendido a sonreír de nuevo, aunque costara; aun a él le costaba sonreír sin poder olvidar a sus adorados compañeros, su padre, su maestro; viendo como uno tras otro caían frente a él.

- Comprendo...- suspiró - has hecho algo de lo que te sientes avergonzado, ¿verdad?- devolvió la mirada a su alumno cuando pudo disipar la neblina cargada de recuerdos.  
- …- Sasuke solo agachó levemente la mirada

*Bingo...* pensó. A vista de Todos Sasuke y Naruto eran buenos amigos, con sus más y menos, pero hasta sus peleas mundanas solo hacían que estrechar ese vínculo. También era cierto que aunque buenos amigos, ambos seguían siendo rivales y lo serían hasta que la tierra los reclamara para ella; Sasuke no mostraría un debilidad frente Naruto. Sasuke lo guardaba todo, pero hasta el contenedor más grande necesita que alguien lo vacie...esa era la función de Kakashi.

EL plateado tomó asiento al lado de su alumno y miró su perfil aún desorientado.

- Relájate Sasuke - posó una mano en su espalda - nada, por vergonzoso que creas que sea, hará que cambie el respeto hacia ti. - sonrió a su alumno.  
- …- Aunque no dijo nada desvió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, ya era un progreso.  
- No importa que me cuentes nada, siempre que me necesites estaré aquí, se lo que te pediré no es algo que quieras aceptar, pero confía un poco más en ti y en los que te quieren, porque hay quienes te quieren y apoyan, Sasuke.

Sasuke abandonó la vivienda de Kakashi, no era que le hubiera resuelto nada, de hecho, nada lo haría; pero se sintió más aliviado. Tras encontrarse con Naruto en el puesto de raamen y le invitara a las termas le llenó de cierta incomodidad; una cosa era comer raamen en que el rubio se centraba más en los sabores que en su propia presencia, que pasear delante suyo desnudo o con la censura de una triste toalla.

Cuando el clan Uchiha murió, Sasuke se quedó desamparado ante las dudas que abordaban a los muchachos, también sin el calor de una familia, sin más estímulo que el odio, sin ningún hombro en el cual desahogarse...y así fue durante años, mantuvo en ceño fruncido y la boca cerrada para no sentir tentaciones a abrir su corazón alguien mas para que le traicionara, nadie ocuparía el lugar de su padre y su madre. Cuando llego el ingreso con el Equipo 7, encontró por primera vez una figura adulta del que sentirse acogido; Kakashi le trató con preferencia y juró protegerlo, era algo que su desgarrado corazón pedía a gritos. Aunque manteniendo la distancia, Kakashi fue lo más parecido a su padre que encontró; era estricto con él, pero le prestaba la atención que tanto había deseado.

Aquella noche estaba desorientado y sus pies le arrastraron a su puerta para encontrar algo de consuelo, quizás era una acción infantil, pero se sentía más cómodo con Kakashi que con el resto. Cuando se disculpó lo dijo en serio, al volver a verle sintió remordimientos. Le había desobedecido y había atentado, años más tarde, contra su vida e incluso alardeó de disfrutar verle morir a sus manos. Se dió cuenta hasta que punto había perdido la cabeza, y aun así Kakashi le abrió la puerta y consoló como si fuera un chiquillo.

Durmió más tranquilo y con el mejor ánimo para poder enfrentar lo que le avergonzaba cara a cara, no iba huir más, debía enfrentar la realidad, Tanto Naruto y Kakashi le dieron motivos para no esconder la cabeza bajo el ala. Tenía que encarar sus problemas o nunca encontraría felicidad en su vida.

La entrada a los baños no era de lo más espectacular, pero el interior era amplio y se percibía el olor a humedad y sales. Kiba confirmó la reserva, solo que Sasuke no estaba dentro de la reserva, con uno arreglos dejaron entrar a Sasuke tambien; aunque por un momento el moreno le pareció atractiva la idea de irse sin que nadie notara las ganas tenia de desaparecer.

- Woahh! pedazo de baño...- Kiba parecía encantado junto a Naruto, se asomaron curiosos aún en los vestidores comunes.  
- Oi oi...no hagis que nos echen...- Shikamaru fue el primer en entrar en el baño para enjabonarse dando un largo suspiro al sentarse en el taburete, con la sola censura de la toalla. Lo siguió Shino tomando asiento en otro de los taburetes libres.  
- Nunca me han gustado estos lugares, hace demasiado calor...- Choji empezó tirándose la cuba de agua fría.  
- Nah Chouji...como llevas eso de tener el pelo tan largo?  
-Oh, la verdad que es bastante empreñoso, pero es tradicional en nuestra familia tenerlo largo, y tenerlo cuidado por supuesto...

Naruto dejó hablando a sus compañero, pudo apreciar que Sasuke estaba alargando hasta lo insostenible su entrada al baño aunque su rostro permanecía tranquilo como siempre. El Uchiha terminó por devolverle la mirada, Naruto la desvió por un momento y se abofeteó mentalmente por hacerlo, se acercó a su amigo.

- Me alegro que hayas venido Sasuke- Le dedicó esa resplandeciente sonrisa como si nada pasara. - Por un momento creía que te quedarías en casa relamiéndote las heridas...-  
Sasuke frunció el ceño al parecer a Naruto no se le daba terminar las cosas bien si podría estropearlas con un comentario estúpido.  
- AH n..no me refiero a esas heridas!- Se sobresaltó el mismo por el comentario que fluyó sin control de sus labios.  
- ¿De qué heridas estas hablando?- Que supiera Sasuke no se había herido, él no iba de misión  
- de...la de...- Naruto rió tontamente llevándose una mano tras la cabeza sonrojandose de una forma bastante acentuada, no era tan común en él.

*Le dije que no le sacaría el tema!* El rubio se forzó a ponerse serio.  
- A las heridas de aquí...- posó la mano sobre el pecho desnudo del Uchiha, él desvió la mirada a la mano de Naruto sobre su nívea piel, devolvió la mirada, a las orbes azules de su compañero, sin aprobación a hacer eso, Naruto lo ignoró controlando no volver a quedar como un idiota, Siempre le pasaba especialmente con Sasuke ¡y era frustrante! - se que te cuesta confiar en todos nosotros, por eso me alegro que estés aquí...- Sus labios se deslizaron en una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con sana admiración al moreno.

Sasuke no se esperaba algo asi, por suerte no era alguien de muchas palabras  
- nh- Fue todo lo que añadió.  
- ¡Te esperamos dentro!- al ver que el Uchiha parecía más relajado se alegró, sin duda le debía intimidar estar en la misma sala con sus antiguos compañeros … desnudo, todos ellos eran armas afiladas y eran peligrosos a su manera, pero era increíble la diferencia que había a veces en sentirse protegido con algo de ropa a estar desnudo.

Sin pensarlo se añadió a la conversación de sus amigos empezando con enjabonarse los brazos. Estaban hablando de las chicas guapas que habían visto por el pueblo, y sin duda como la marca de belleza de las féminas no era tanto el pecho como el pelo...

- Seh! sin duda una chica se ve más guapa con el pelo laaargo, y bien colocado, adorna la cara.- se cruzó de brazos con la espuma aún en el pelo.  
- Estoy de acuerdo! pero aun así hay chicas la mar de guapas sin el pelo largo...Por ejemplo...Sakura chan! Es guapisima! da igual como tenga el pelo...No?- El rubio dejó su ensimismamiento y comprobó que Sasuke se había unido también aunque no cerca de Naruto.  
- Bueeeeno...- Kiba se urgola oreja sacando el exceso de agua tras tirarse la cuba de agua por encima, detestaba que le entrara agua por las orejas - si tu la ves guapa...-  
- AH!? Que esto!? estas diciendo que tengo mal gusto!?- estalló en Ira, como era común en el rubio. Nadie se impresionó.  
- Mah mah, Naruto asume que hay chicas más guapas que ella...- suspiró Shikamaru.- Pero no creo que la menos problemática... o quizas si... - Por un momento pasó por su mente Ino y Temari, las preciaba mucho pero las 2 conseguían arrebatarle la calma.  
- Sakura es preciosa! Sasuke, tú también lo ves ¿verdad?!- el rubio espero el apoyo de su compañero al fin al cabo estuvieron en el mismo equipo y Sasuke vio la mejor cara de la pelirosa.  
- No me he parado a pensarlo...- Sin más ceremonia se tiró el agua por la cabeza para enjuagar todo el jabón acumulado.  
- AH!? bueno, no me enfadaré por eso...no conocéis a Sakurachan! además de guapa, es graciosa, decidida...- el rubio veía todo virtudes, aunque en parte le molestaba que nadie apoyara esas cualidades, si bien era cierto que no tendría que pelearse por ella, Tampoco le gustaba la idea de parecer el tipo con pésimo gusto. Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los labios en una mueca infantil.

Sasuke encontró esa conversación estúpida por lo que decidió evadirse y levantándose con decisión se dispuso a relajarse en la piscina de agua caliente antes de que Naruto volviera a hacerle participar en la conversación, que se desvió a que curvas eran más sexys...las Chicas con el corte tradicional de rostro inocente o las de curvas exuberantes y mirada decidida...o quizás una deliciosa combinación?

Bajo su opinión era patético hablar de aquello, si querías tener una muchacha a tu lado debes ir a por ello; claro que é en su niñez las tenía a todas a sus pies...pero actualmente...

*Debería intentar encontrar alguien en mi vida?...* Se planteó por primera vez en muchos años. el hecho de restaurar su clan de una forma no violenta.

Naruto estaba metido en la conversación y cuando volvió su cabeza hacia el Uchiha este estaba de pie distanciandose del grupo con lo que parecía una actitud pensativa. ¿Le estaba excluyendo de la conversación? Claro que no! quería que participara!

*Siempre supe que te gustan los hombres...*

El rubio de tensó... por supuesto que se distanciaba. ¡Sasuke era Gay! Se acostó con él y él estaba ahí hablando de culos y tetas femeninas hiriendo sus sentimientos.

- ¡Sasuke!- Gritó de pronto sobresaltando al resto, aquel grito no venía a cuento, como tampoco que emprendiera una veloz carrera contra el moreno.

*Idiota! yo …* Su subconsciente empezóa gritar cuando la conciencia le hizo trabeta. *Yo ...Yo que?!* Se sobresaltó por lo que iba a soltar su mente que no presto atención a aquel cubo de agua. Metó el pie dentro y se resbalo por el humedo y enjabonado suelo precipitándose contra Sasuke Que le miraba con una mira indescristible; entre Pasividad, lástima, sorpresa y desconcierto. La caida del rubio a los pies del moreno no se hizo esperar cayendo de una forma tan poco épica, a la par de aparatosa, no ocasionó ni una sola sonrisa en el grupo de amigos.

-Iteee- El Uzumaki se frotó la cabeza dolorido, pero Naruto Uzumaki era alguien duro de roer, algo así no lo detendría. - Sa.. !-  
Abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente, antes de encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de su amigo se encontró con su zona genital al descubierto. Por un momento se sintió confundido hasta que reparó como en su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza una prenda húmeda. La toalla que segundos antes estaba enroscada en la cintura del moreno.

- ¡UUAAAAAA!- Gritó con ganas, la soltó y se puso en pie enseguida.  
- ¡TÚ, USURATONKACHI!- Sasuke no pudo evitar gritar ante la escena patética que le hizo protagonizar, Que se le vieran sus partes era una cosa, pero que montara tal espectáculo... le avergonzó.

Las carcajadas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Naruto se disculpó y se agachó para recoger la toalla del moreno lo que ocasionó una mueca y quejido general de sus amigos al mostrar en ese poco acertado gesto toda su parte trasera.

- ¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!- Naruto, rojo como un tomate de vergüenza e ira, vió como sus compañeros se secaban las lágrimas; también notó el tirón que le dió Sasuke a la toalla.

Ya de nada servía tenerla puesta, por lo que Sasuke decidió salir del lugar, Cerró tras de sí con poco cuidado la puerta corrediza, fue cuando las risas empezarona apaciguarse poco a poco.

- No habéis cambiado nada...- Kiba aun tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no romper en una carcajada de nuevo - Siempre dando la nota Naruto...-  
- Ah? que has dicho?- Salió de su cavilación. Al fin al cabo todo aquello había sido muy extraño. Ver a Sasuke desnudo frente a él ...no pudo evitar recordar el momento cuando se subió la camisa entregándose a él en el éxtasis.  
- Que siempre soliais dar la escena vosotros dos...veo que no ha cambiado nada.- Comentó el castaño volviendo a darse un repaso por el cuerpo con una generosa cantidad de jabón.  
- Siempre habéis sido problemáticos- Shikamaru paso por al lado de Naruto para meterse en la piscina de agua caliente seguido de Shino, Chouji y finalmente Kiba.  
- UH...Naruto ¿no vienes a relajarte en el agua caliente? - Observó curioso como Naruto apenas se había movido un ápice desde que empezaron a reírse.

- Claro! - las sonrisa que le dedicó a sus compañeros despreocupada fue lo suficientemente convincente y se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros a retomar el tema principal..."Chicas" Shikamaru fue el único disconforme con aquello, expresandolo con un suspiro.

Suspiró largamente en la terma natural que había fuera en el jardín, No era para nada grande pero le daba calor de sobra para aguantar el frío otoñal. Alzó la vista encontrándose con un cielo violáceo y rosa, la puesta de sol iba a ser bonita, aunque desde ahi solo veía las nubes como pinceladas; las hojas de los árboles caduca de alrededor tenían un rojo intenso y el naranja era la alfombra natural del jardín, el aire era frío pero era agradable llenar los pulmones de aquella manera, Cerró los ojos y se relajó concentrándose en pensar en nada; en una profunda meditación...quería sentirse en paz...

- Sasuke...- La voz del rubio le sobresaltó, No supo en qué momento se había metido en la terma natural, pero estaba muy pegado a él. Se limitó a entornar la mirada como advertencia.  
- jejeje lamento lo de antes Sasuke...Fue una torpeza.  
- No le he dado importancia...- Suspiró - Más que el que eres un dobe que debe hacer un circo de todo...-  
- Oi...que no fue para tanto,- puso un puchero como si se tratara de un niño. - Además pensé que te habías enfadado...  
- Dobe...-  
- No me llame Dobe. Sasuke Teme!-

Sin previo aviso Naruto se acercó al moreno arrinconaldole colocando las mano sobre las gruesas piedras de la orilla de la terma. Sasuke se limitó a mirarle a los ojos de forma de advertencia.  
-Estas muy cerca...- Colocó la mano en el pecho del rubio y le apartó para poder Moverse, no había forma de relajarse así que lo mejor sería irse a casa.

Nunca esperó que Naruto le arrinconara de nuevo, pero esta vez de espaldas; cuando iba a salir le dio la espalda al rubio, craso error. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca al notar la rigidez del rubio rozando intencionadamente una de sus nalgas.

- Tus gemidos me acompañan todas las noches, Sasuke...- Le susurró sobre el oído. El uchiha cerró los ojos molesto por la corriente ardiente que azotó en su entrepierna al escuchar aquello.

*Fue un accidente...fue cosa del Genjutsu...* se repitió

Naruto acercó las manos al pecho del Uchiha, que mirándole sobre el hombro le lanzó una última advertencia.

- Suéltame ahora...- su amenaza recibió como respuesta el calor y la humedad de la lengua del Uzumaki. Contuvo el jadeo entre sus labios haciéndolo sonar como un gruñido de desagrado.

*Chidori...Nagashi*

Sus advertencias no fueron en vano, pero en lugar del chidori Sasuke sujeto una de las muñecas de Naruto y le retorció el brazo cambiando posiciones. Naruto ahora estaba con  
la espalda pegada a la piedra y Sasuke lo tenía acorralado.

-Hnph!- fue su único gesto de victoria - Solo sera cuando yo lo diga...Dobe...- Sonrió de lado victorioso.

- EL que será cuando tu lo digas?-  
La voz de Naruto le despertó por completo, parpadeó repetidas veces totalmente desorientado, aunque lo disimuló cuanto pudo. Naruto ya no estaba dentro de la terma rozando su rigidez contra su piel, sino vestido con el pelo humedecido y gotas de agua paseando por su piel.

- Sasuke, ¿te has quedado dormido?- la sonrisa zorruna advirtió ala moreno que aquello sí que era la realidad, ese Naruto era el real totalmente diferente al acosador sexial de su estado dde inconsciencia.  
- Calor...- Fue lo único que articuló sus labios.  
- Eh?- La curiosidad y la estupidez quedó plasmada en el redondo rostro de su amigo, a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza de forma interrogante.  
- Estoy mareado...he estado ...demasiado tiempo...- buscó a tientas su toalla y se secó la cara mojada y sudada. Se apartó el paño de su frente y se dispuso a salir de la terma.  
-Shikamaru y los demás están en el vestuario cambiandose; hemos decidido ir a tomar algo,¿te vienes? - Naruto observó con curiosidad, manteniéndose en cuclillas, como Sasuke se movía lentamente en al agua, avanzando hacia la orilla donde él estaba.

Estaba verdaderamente mareado, nunca era buena ide quedarse dormido en una terma y jamás le había pasado, pero tampoco estaba dormido, había perdido durante unos segundos la conciencia.

*¿Por qué Naruto, Por qué otro?...¿Porque no una maldita mujer?*

Frunció el ceño de forma involuntaria y el rubio lo interpretó que su amigo estaba más mareado de lo que aparentaba, pero se hacía el fuerte; le extendió la mano y las orbes negras de su amigo se clavaron en su ojos color cielo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré...se que puedes solo...!- Se azuzó a responder antes que el moreno le rechazara como otras tantas veces - ...pero no hay nadie mirando...- Amplió su sonrisa.  
- No me importa lo que diga la gente...Dobe.- Mintió pero su fachada era bastante aceptable en sociedad. Aun así tomó su mano y espero que tirara para sacarle de ahí.  
- Claro que te debe importar, sino no actuarías de esa forma tan cool.-  
-Soy asi noo hago para impresionar a nadie ...Dobe...-

Una vez fuera esperó que el agarre de Naruto desapareciera. Lo hizo y se extrañó que no le recriminara nada al llamarle dobe, pero lo prefería, su cabeza no estaba para aguantar berrinches infantiles. Tomó el camino hacia los vestuarios, estaban vacíos, al parecer esperarían en la puerta a que ellos salieran. empezó por secarse un poco el pelo antes de ponerse la ropa limpia que había traído; escucho tras de si los pasos de Naruto, era su forma de caminar, de eso no había duda. Se mantuvo de espaldas pasando a secarse los hombros, notó algunas gotas rebeldes pasear por su espalda. Pero algo raro pasaba Naruto estaba ahí sin embargo permanecía en silencio.

- …- Con lentitud se volvió hacia el rubio mirando por encima del hombro cuando tuvo la camisa en la mano. Lo que vió fue a Naruto con las mejillas encendidas mirandole - ¿Que te pasa?- No iba a hacer ninguna broma que mirara su cuerpo con ese rubor, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Quería asumirlo al calor de la terma natural, estaba muy caliente; él quedó semi inconsciente por ello, prefirió pensar en eso.  
-Ah, sí...- La voz le salió completamente dubitativa y, por supuesto no contestó a su pregunta.

Naruto no era alguien tímido en nada, absolutamente nada, por escatologico o embarazoso que fuera él lo decía. Era un comportamiento extraño. Sasuke quedo de medio lado mirando a su compañero, preguntandose qué le pasaría...En un descuido,el rubio desvió la mirada a un puto y enseguida regresó a su mirada, estaba tenso, algo ocultaba, trató de localizar por donde creyó que Naruto miraba; entonces él también perdió el habla.

El miembro de Sasuke estaba rígido como un mástil, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, Por su mente lo primero que pasó fue "¿por qué?". No fue difícil comprender que fue durante su estado de Semi inconsciencia, cuando el rubio le susurró al oído restregando su dureza, no fue el vello de la nuca lo único que se le levantó...comprendió de forma bochornosa porque fue una sensación tan...real, lo era.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke salió de la terma se fijó en su desnudez, no sabría decir porque sus ojos viajaron por casuasildada a aquella parte, descubriendo su despertar. Por la mente del Uzumaki se formaron demasiadas preguntas ¿le estaba provocando? ¿Esa erección... era por él? ¿sasuke realmente era gay, y tomó su invitación para estar juntos, como una muestra de ganadería? ¿en quién pensaba cuando se empalmó?. Su pecho bombeaba con tanta violencia que sintió el calor en sus mejillas lo que le avergonzó más. En su rubia cabeza también se formaba un importante conflicto... ¿por qué se ruborizaba? ¿le deseaba? ¿que sasuke se la mirara fijamente era que esperaba algo?¿debía ir a complacerlo? Al fin al cabo lo habian hecho juntos. Sintió rechazo al ver el pene de su amigo erecto, pensar que podia ser por él le inquietaba, pero había tenido mil oportunidades de uhir y no lo hizo...como si esperara la invitación, pero si la llegara escuchar sabía que saldría corriendo.

¿Que debía hacer? ahí estaba semidesnudo a punto de ponerse la camisa cuando descubrió su entrepierna totalmente despierta, buscando un candidato a satisfacerle, empezó a sentir la tirantez de la piel, sus pulsaciones aceleradas... Pero ante todo la mirada de Naruto.

*No soy gay, ¡maldita sea no soy gay! es el genjutsu..*

pero ¿como decirle aquello a Naruto? era tan humillante no sabia que era peor: si tu mejor amigo te encuentraba empalmado...y no sería tan grave si no fuera que él mismo le pidió que le montara, sin duda Naruto estaría pensando que su homosexualidad era segura; las cosas podrían cambiar, pero Naruto era un bocas no le extrañaría que en unos días pasaría a ser Sasuko para todo Konoha, Ya podía verlo "Sasuke, el ex genocida hubiera abandonado el atentado contra Konoha si alguien se lo hubiera follado apropiadamente desde un principio..." era tan humillante...y lo peor de todo que no lo podría desmentir; si ese genjutsu no dejaba de hacerle pasar por ello cada vez que viera a alguien.

Ambos alzaron la mirada encontrándose con la miradas cruzadas, el silencio se prolongó cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. La incomodidad y frustración se hizo palpable, ambos esperaban una reacción en el otro para contraatacar y no sentirse expuestos..

*¿¡ A qué esperas?! haz algo,...*

*...dobe* *...teme*

- OI...¿dónde se habrán metido?- Kiba le dió un sorbo a su cerveza mirando al resto del grupo, se les habían unido Sakura e Ino.  
- No lo sé, pero apuesto a que tenían cosas de las que hablar...- Chouji les disculpó atacando algo de la comida que habían puesto sobre la mesa; se había propuesto controlar un poco su hambre cuando estaba delante de sus amigos, pero le era difícil con comida justo delante.  
- ¡¿No me digas?! ¿le ha pasado algo a esos dos?- Ino quiso saber las buenas enmarcando una sonrisa mirando a cada uno de los chicos a la espera que alguien soltara en que consistía el conflicto de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha.  
- Vamos Ino, no será otra cosa que Naruto retando a Sasuke, aun siguen con esas tonterías de la Rivalidad- Sakura le quitó importancia.  
- Algo me dice que no es así...- Intervino Shino.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso saber la fémina del Equipo 7, se creía bastante conocedora de aquellos 2. Aunque realmente dijera aquello restándole importancia, si que notaba la distancia cada vez más abismal en el equipo 7, a pesar de estar juntos, la no comunicación a veces era más insufrible que la distancia o el exilio.  
- Al salir mir insectos sentían algo flotando en el aire que los inquietaba...no sabría decir el que...- Shino hablaba como siempre en serio.  
- JA! ¡¿Algo en el ambiente!?- Kiba sólo pudo ampliar más la sonrisa y mirar a las dos féminas que se sentaban justo delante de ellas - Por cierto vosotras nos sabeis que es lo que pasó ahí dentro esos dos...  
- Paso algo?- Ino le miró interrogante y Sakura se sobresaltó ruborizandose al ver la sonris de Inuzuka cargada de burla y picajosidad, supuso que algo vergonzoso iba a salir de ahí y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.  
- Os lo diré, Resulta que...- Sintiéndose el foco de atención de 2 chicas guapas se recostó en el asiento afianzándose de nuevo la cerveza para refrescarse la garganta antes de empezar.  
- No creo que sea apropiado hablar de ellos 2 si no estan aki..- Shikamaru se limitó a encender un cigarrillo exhalando el humo. Kiba torció el labio y se encogió de hombros, empreñado por haber le desviado el foco por una vez que se posaba sobre él. El capitán de equipo notó como Sakura arrugaba la Nariz pero Ino estaba más que acostumbrada al olor a tabaco y su total atención se fijó en su compañero de equipo.- Lo que sí sé seguro es que ellos 2 aún mantiene diferencias, aun lo disfrazan de amistad pero aun hay algo...algo de rencor entre ellos.-  
- ¡¿ Lo dices en serio Shikamaru?!- Ino no podía creerse la conclusión a la que llegó el Nara, aunque se sentía con fuerzas de rebatirlo, tampoco conocía tanto a los compañeros de equipo de Sakura.

Sakura solo desvió levemente la mirada y suspiro casi imperceptible, cerró los ojos y su mente se inundó de un solo pensamiento.

* Chicos...Tengo fe en vosotros*

- Vete adelantando...- Uchiha fue el primero en apartar la mirada, dándole la espalda al rubio.  
- ¿Ah?- No se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Estaban los dos solos en un vestuario, Sasuke se dedicó a devolver todo a la cesta donde estaba su ropa, se iría a calmar dándose un ducha fría hasta que se le fuera el calentón; era lo único que podía hacer, se negaba a complacerse él solo o a costa de Naruto. El agua helada era un buen método para evitarlo todo; cuando estaba con Orochimaru no podía concentrarse por la aberración que le sentía hacia su maestro; le detestaba por utilizar la vida de los demás, aunque él fuera su protegido, podría haber estado al otro lado. Le detestaba demasiado.. cuando su mano acariciaba demasiadas veces a kusanagi en su presencia se obligaba a tirarse un cubo de agua fría, o varios, para que su mente solo se concentrara de nuevo en mantener la temperatura y así mitigar su instinto asesino...¿Quién le decía que no funcionaría para paliar un calentón?

Escuchó lo pasos de Naruto acercarse. No quería su compasión sólo quería estar solo con su vergüenza y humillación, aquel Idiota pelopaja pensaba que todo se solucionaba con compañía o hablando, pero no siempre era así.

- He dicho que te vayas...- siseó de forma amenazante y entornó su mirada como última advertencia, como respuesta sólo obtuvo una mano sobre el hombro para tratar de reconfortarle, la otra mano de Naruto viajó a su entrepierna con una seguridad que el moreno hubiera preferido no notar. Rozó la dureza de su miembro con la yema de los dedos su piel sensible. La mano de Sasuke viajo tan veloz como el roce para detenerle manteniendo la mandíbula rígida y mirada asesina.

- Olvidaremos esto...- Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto antes de apoyar su frente en el hombro del Uchiha y rodear la necesidad de su amigo, aquellas palabras hicieron que soltara el agarre de la muñeca dejandole más movilidad.

Al principio acarició de forma suave comprobando cómo el Uchiha se dejaba exhalando por la nariz, tratando de controlar los suspiros que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Fue la propia mano de Sasuke quien hizo que la de Naruto le rodeara con más fuerza, El rubio temió que eso le doliera, era bastante fuerza; las caricias se volvieron más intensas y las caderas de Sasuke se movieron contra la ahora firme mano del rubio. Sintió la violencia de las embestidas de su amigo contra su mano, eran fuertes y salvajes, nunca se imagino a Sasuke tan apasianado, tanto que tuvo que abandonar el reconfortante agarre del hombro para rodearlo por la cintura contra él. El gruñido placentero de Sasuke junto con una sacudida le hicieron reaccionar; sin darse cuenta su cadera se movió junto con la de Sasuke simulando embestidas contra sus nalgas. El cuerpo aún húmedo del moreno desprendía un intenso calor que podía sentir a través de la ropa, su entrepierna ardía y palpitaba con la intensidad de su respiración contenida. Una de las manos del moreno aún le marcaban el ritmo y la presión que buscaba, la otra se mantenía sujeto a la estantería donde estaba la ropa, se escuchaba de vez en cuando el crujido de la madera cuando Sasuke recargaba más el peso al arquear la espalda hacia atrás buscando rozarse más con las caderas de Naruto. Una humedad tibia empezó a deslizarse por sus dedos del Uzumaki cuando Sasuke empezó a gimotear frustrado sin poder encontrar su éxtasis.

- Follame...-  
- ¡¿AH!?- No pudo creerse que aquello hubiera salido de nuevo de Sasuke, sin duda su calentón le estaba dando alucinaciones.  
- ¡Que me folles!- restalló de forma ronca y desesperada.  
Naruto no podía negar que bajo sus pantalones tenía un problema, y la orden de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, de bajo la cremallera y parte de sus pantalones junto a sus boxers. Presionó la entrada de Sasuke empujando con la cadera.

- NNNG!- EL gemido ronco de Sasuke anunció su éxtasis. El crujido del mueble delataba la debilidad del moreno en ese momento jadeando de forma agitada recuperando el aire.

Naruto se apartó del cuerpo de Sasuke, no sin mala cara; ahora el que estaba rogando por atención era él. Antes que se diera cuenta se vió contra la estantería recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡OI, teme!- Gruño de mal humor, no sólo le dejaba con las ganas sino que además le golpeaba la cabeza. No tardó en sentir un tirón de pelo y abrió los ojos con claro enfado, se encontró con la mirada negra. No se retractó, estaba muy enfadado, que los labios de Sasuke se curvaran en un petulante sonrisa no hizo más que agravar su enfado.- No...aparta- le miró desafiante al notar las manos de Sasuke sobre su miembro, su cuerpo no pedía unas aburridas caricias por estimulantes que fueran.  
- Recuerda lo que has dicho...- No tardó en responderle con reproche el moreno, antes que Naruto pidiera explicaciones a que se refería, su amigo se arrodilló ante él y envolvió su hombría con la boca apretando con fuerza su base con una de sus manos.

Naruto permaneció totalmente incrédulo a lo que veía, Sasuke de rodillas …¿Para hacerle una mamada?, su boca era tan cálida y húmeda, su lengua acariciaba su extensión cuando le engullía y acariciaba la punta cuando se retiraba dejando algo parecido a un beso en su zona más sensible. No supo que eramáss placentero si sus caricias o la visión de Sasuke tan entregado a darle placer.

- AH! sasu..:AH!- El roce de los dientes NO fue placentero.  
- ¡No me toques idiota! déjame hacerlo a mi manera y estate quieto...- La reprimenda de Sasuke aun en momento como ese le dejó sin habla, pero obedeció, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las húmedas caricias de...  
- Ah!- se estremeció sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, un apretón más en la base y Naruto no intentó evitar lo que iba a suceder. Desobedeció la orden de Sasuke y su cadera dió una última embestida derramándose sobre el pecho de su ami...no, ¿qué diablos era Sasuke en ese momento? se preguntó, los amigos no hacen eso...estaba seguro. - Oi..Sa..- Le trató de llamar cuando abandonó el vestuario para volver al baño sin dirigirle la mirada.  
- Recuerda lo que dijiste...-  
- Q...que?  
- Olvidaremos esto...- Sasuke le volvió a mirar con la mirada cargada de ...de que?. no le dió tiempo a saber que era, Sasuke se adentró en el baño.

No pudo evitar mirarle mientras se enjabonaba y lavaba, su actitud era completamente diferente, se frotó el cuerpo con fuerza de forma insistente, borrando cualquier rastro de su contacto.

*¿Te doy tanto asco? entonces ¿por qué lo haces?!*

No sabia por que inclinarse si por la rabia o la tristeza; de nuevo ese vacío. Sabía que debía olvidar. Vio a Sasuke apoyar los codos en las rodillas y pasar los dedos entre su pelo,estaba consternado.

*Yo tampoco podré olvidar esto Sasuke...*

- Sakura Chaan! que alegría verte!-  
- ¿Naruto?- la pelirosa se sorprendió de verle solo.  
- ¿Qué demonios haciais para tardar tanto?- Kiba fue tan directo que ni se dignó a saludar a su amigo.  
- ¿AH!, y eso a ti que te importa?- No pudo evitar sonar un tanto desagradable.  
- Mah mah, tengamos la fiesta en paz...- Shikamaru se frotó las sienes ya cansado de esa actitud infantil de aquellos dos, aunque especialmente en Sasuke, Ya tenían 20 años, no eran uno chiquillos debían comportarse como tal, pero el hecho que Naruto viniera solo significaba que sus diferencias no habían sido solucionadas.  
- ¿Naruto, donde esta Sasuke?- quiso saber Chouji controlandose en no volver a picotear.

El joven Uzumaki sintió en especial las miradas de Sakura e Ino, suspiró y sonrió levemente, les daba lastima aquellas muchachas, enamoradas de alguien que no le gustaba el cuerpo femenino...Podría aprovecharse de ello para poder quedarse con Sakura, pero no era nadie para contar ese secreto a la ligera... Lo lógico sería que lo confesara el propio Sasuke, aunque se lamentaba que ambas vivieran una mentira, en especial Sakura.

- Esta aun cambiandose...- Se cruzó de brazos - a veces parece una chica cuando se pone en ese plan...  
- Que plan?- Ino volvió a hacer gala de su curiosidad mostrando una sonrisa afable como si tuviera la mejor de las buenas intenciones.

*Follame...* Sacudió la cabeza levemente, no podía pensar en eso, no podía ponerse a tono en ese momento rodeado de sus amigos

- Cuando esta en plan: "Hola estoy buenisimo y voy a demostrartelo..."- Uso el tono de vos de chulo repelente lo mejor que pudo loq ue ocasionó que Chouji, Kiba en Ino rieran, Shikamaru se limioa suspirar y Shino...seguramente sólo parpadeo.- Voy a sentarme con vosotros, hacedme un sitio...- demandó de forma amigable mientras con la vista oteo por si encontraba alguna silla vacía  
-Naruto...quédate con mi silla  
-¿Te vas ya Sakura chan?_ mostró su claro descontento, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.  
- Tsunade Sama me llamó hace un rato y aún no aparezco, Te llevas muy bien con ella Naruto...pero no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando enfurece...  
- jajaja creo que podria hacerme una idea...- Comentó con clara alegría sentándose en el sitio que le dejó su compañera y le sonrió echandolas naos tras la nuca. Ella le contestó con una sutil sonrisa.  
- En fin! tengo que irme...no veremos más tarde!- Sin más Sakura se alejó tras despedirse con sus compañeros, quien estaba atento la despidió con algún gesto.  
*Sakura chan...* naruto observó la espalda de su compañera como se movía con calma, su pelo rosado sedoso, quería algun dia tenerlo entre sus dedos, y esa sonrisa solo fuera para él. Sin duda estaba enamorado de Sakura, olvidó completamente su malestar solo estando con ella cerca.  
- ¿Ves a Sasuke que esté Buenísimo, Naruto?- la rubia no se cortó un pelo a la hora de añadir morbo a una conversación cualquiera.  
- ¡¿AH!?- Naruto casi se levanta de la silla por la pregunta de su compañera.  
- No me mires a mi!- rió levemente de forma conciliadora- o has dicho tu...Le consideras que esta buenisimo?- y apoyando los codos en la mesa y una recaída de ojos admidarable esperó la respuesta.

*¿Sasuke...esta buenisimo?*  
No quería ocupar su mente en su compañero, pero la pregunta de Ino le dejó descolocado. Negar la belleza del Uchiha era hasta casi patético o envidioso... o las dos cosas a la vez. Pero eso era admitir que es atractivo, no que este "Buenisimo"...

- No negaré que aunque a veces me sorprenda que tuviera tanto éxito por las chicas en el pasado...pueda admitir que no esta de mal ver- comentó con total naturalidad ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, excepto la de ino, sus aguamarinas brillaban de ilusión y total atención al rubio -...pero ami lo que me gusta es...desvió la mirada hacía donde vio a Sakura dejando que una sonrisa se apoderara de él. Sin duda ver a aquella chica sólo le hacía sonreír sin importar la situación en la ue estuvieran. La amaba, los dioses sabían que lo que sentía por ella era verdadero amor.

Cuan mayúscula fue la sorpresa del Uzumaki al ver a Sasuke hablando con Sakura, hablaron apenas unos segundos, al menos lo que vió el rubio; y dándole la espalda se alejaron los dos juntos. Ninguno de los dos miró atrás.

-Naruto ¿estas ahi?

No, no lo estaba de pronto su estómago se retorció, el corazón se le aceleró, y en las sienes sintió una enorme presión.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo! la historia esta transcurriendo lenta pero espero que próximo capitulo se amas interesante! He tenido muchos problemas para seguir esta parte, espero que la que sigue sea menos tediosa!

Quiero dar las gracias a Mamiya Love por su increíble review! Me ha animado mucho ver tanta pasión en un comentario. Sin duda este tipo de cosas me incitan a seguir!


	4. Traición

Buenas a todAs!  
Este fanfic lo inicie en post para matar el aburrimiento, espero que a vosotras también os ocurra lo mismo!  
Intento luchar contra el OoC, aunque NO puedo asegurar que en esta historia no ocurra.  
**NARUTO** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
**ESTAS A PUNTO DE ADENTRARTE EN UN MATERIAL +18!**  
**RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES · Chico x Chico!**  
Una vez aclarado. DISFRUTAD! espero...

* * *

G.E.N.J.U.T.S.U IV

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

**_/MATERIAL CON ALTO CONTENIDO SASUSAKU si quieres omitirlo salta hasta el final de las cursivas!/_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque eso poco les importaba, las luces que se filtraban de la calle y hasta de la luna creciente eran suficientes para ellos. La habitación apenas tenía decoración, era de tradición japonesa no muy espaciosa, lo único que no tradicional era la cama tipo occidental donde dos cuerpos yacían, enredados el uno con el otro._

_Sakura sentía las fuertes embestidas de Sasuke hundiéndose sin pudor en su virginal humedad. Sasuke mostraba frialdad en su día a día, pero en su entrega era excepcionalmente pasional. Sentía como se clavaba en su interior gruñendo placentero reprimiendo sus gemidos, retirándose con ansiedad y volver a clavarse aún más._

_-S-Sa...suke...-kun!- Gimió de forma entrecortada abrazando su cuello, enredando los dedos en sus hebras negras, su amante se escondía tras su cuello rozando su pecho contra sus senos a cada estocada._

_El vientre de Sasuke era plano, terso y duro, sentía sus abdominales marcarse en cada embestida, los brazos y casi la totalidad de su piel brillaba tenuemente por el sudor y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Las manos de la pelirosa reptaron por la espalda del moreno, abriendo más las piernas al adaptarse al escozor de la apasionada fricción de sus sexos. Arqueó la espalda en un intenso gemido y rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Sasuke, que no se detuvo en ningún momento. Sintió calambres en su bajo vientre ciñendo más el miembro de su amante._

_-S...sasuke kun...AH!... SASUKE...KUN!- Dejó aflorar en su garganta como su cuerpo anunciaba su llegada al éxtasis, a manos de su amor de infancia, ahora más que amigos._

_Sasuke sujetó las caderas de Sakura y la penetró con intensidad profundizando más, arrancándole grititos contenidos, estalló en su interior notando como su abdomen se sacudía sin control subiendo una rampa placentera por su espalda. Jadeante se apoyó en los codos apretando las sábanas en un puño, dejó su cálido aliento sobre los senos de Sakura. Ella le abrazó haciendo que su rostro y pelo reposaran sobre ellos. Los latidos acelerados y su respiración agitada eran claros, cerró los ojos, escuchando solo un murmullo._

_- Te amo, Sasuke-kun...-_

**_/ FIN SASUSAKU/_**

.

.  
La mañana llegó y Naruto amaneció con escozor en sus ojos, apenas había dormido pensando en esos dos juntos...

"Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?" La voz de la pelirosa no paraba de sonar en su cabeza y su tierna sonrisa era tan clara que juraría que la tenía delante.  
"Sakura-chan..." pensó con pesar "Me prometiste que vendrías..."

Con pereza Naruto se dió la vuelta descubriendo su casa llena de trastos, como era costumbre, desde ahi podia ver la mesa donde comía Ramen, donde hacía su vida casi a diario, donde "Sasuke y yo..." se cruzó por su mente de forma fugaz. Se levantó y fue directo al baño.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era horrible, no se reconocía, pocas veces se había visto así...pero nunca pensó que le pasaría después de haber reído tanto el día anterior. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras levemente hinchadas, los ojos rojos por falta de sueño, sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo dándole un aspecto más mayor; Mostró sus dientes delante del espejo simulando que no pasaba nada, pero era tan patético que desistió de seguir probando. Se lavó la cara sintiendo algo de alivio en el escozor de sus ojos y se dispuso a desayunar, aunque ganas no tenía.

Llamaron con decisión en la puerta cuando estaba de camino a la cocina dispuesto a abrir alguno de sus botes d e comida instantánea o alguno de los restos de ayer, extrañado decidió abrirla, no esperaba a nadie, aunque su pecho se agitó en excitación por un segundo, sólo tenía que girar el pomo...

-¡ LO LAMENTO MUCHO NARUTO! - Rock Lee apareció tras la puerta y se inclinó enseguida quedando como de esas figuras del Tetris haciendo un ángulo de 90 grados perfecto. - ¡Tratamos de llegara tiempo para tu cumpleaños!...¡HE FALLADO, POR FAVOR ACEPTA MIS DISCULPAS!-  
- ….- Naruto se hubiera sorprendido con la escena, pero su baja moral se limitó a alzar la mirada -ah, chicos pensaba que no llegabais hasta la semana que viene...- Tras Lee estaba su equipo, Neji y Ten-Ten que suspiró avergonzada de su compañero.  
- Esa era la idea, pero Lee y Guy -Sensei insistieron en darse prisa...- Aclaró Neji  
- Le dije que no te molestáramos tan temprano, pero ha insistido en llegar cuanto antes...- Ten-Ten miró de reojo a Lee que permanecía en su escuadra perfecta - ¿Te importa si pasamos?- Apuró al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba ante las disculpas de Lee.

Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a abrir la puerta dejándoles paso. Lee se lo agradeció de esa forma entusiasta tan propia suya. Ten-Ten y Neji se intercambiaron una mirada.

- Esta desordenada por la fiesta, tomad asiento donde podáis...- Naruto les invitó a ponerse cómodos...o todo lo cómodo que se podía en su estancia.

Sobre la mesa estaba llena de envoltorios y papel de regalo, Lee emocionado, intervino.  
- ¡Naruto, nosotros también te hemos traído nuestro aporte, al reflejo de nuestra flagrante amistad!- TenTen se adelantó a su emocionado compañero dejando el regalo sobre la mesa haciendo hueco entre los papeles que ahí había.  
- Gracias chicos- Naruto sonrió levemente y se acercó a ver su regalo.  
Lee se mantuvo expectante frunciendo el ceño con los labios apretados con nerviosismo mientras, Naji procuraba mimetizarse lo más que podía con el ambiente y Tenten esperaba curiosa la reacción del rubio.  
- Lee...esto es...-  
- ¡Asi es Naruto! ¡Te respeto como ninja y como amigo, así que te hago entrega de un Kit de entrenamiento especializado! Para que no abandones el entrenamiento en las horas muertas del día.- Lee apretó el puño con decisión y sus ojos ardieron de de determinación.  
- ¡G-genial!- Uzumaki trató de mostrar entusiasmo ante el regalo que parecía sacado de un anuncio de Teletienda. Lee se dió prisa en darle un fuerte abrazo. Por una extraña razón el rubio noto sus ojos escocer de nuevo y se apuró a romper el contacto.  
- ¡Lo lamento Naruto, a veces no controlo mi fuerza!  
- La misión fue algo inesperada, lamentamos no haber estado en este día tan importante- Neji hablo con una sutil sonrisa conciliadora, aunque sabía que Naruto lo entendería y valoraría su presencia.  
- No pasa nada...estais aqui...- Naruto volvió a forzar la sonrisa - Eso es lo que cuenta...- Sin darse cuenta su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada tornó levemente afilada.  
Ten Ten y Neji notaron ese cambio de actitud y Naruto trató de ocultarla haciendo como que guardaba con cuidado un preciado regalo.  
- Cuentanos Naruto, ¿Como fue la fiesta?- Lee inconsciente de la incomodidad del rubio no notó el gesto de negación de su compañera que estampo una manos sobre su frente para luego negar con la cabeza.  
- ¡Wow Fue fantástica!- Naruto reaccionó de forma espontánea, se puso en pie para enfatizar- Fuimos a las Termas, luego fuimos a tomar algo, Karaoke y finalmente fiesta en casa! - sonrió realmente emocionado, lo que tranquilizó a Neji y Ten Ten que esbozaron una sonrisa al ver que su amigo al final debía estar cansado de tanta fiesta y no por alguna mala experiencia.  
- ¡Suena fantástico! Que lastima no haber podido asistir...-  
- ¡JAJAJAAA! ¡Kiba y yo propusimos ir a un Tablet Dance! Estaba Ino, pero quien se opuso fuero Shikamaru y Chouji! ¿¡Tu te crees?! Cumplo 20 años y me tienen que venir con esas! Hasta Hinata no dijo nada...aunque se desmayo...es tan sensible...hehehe...- Finalmente se sentó complacido esperando que le preguntaran más sobre su gran día.

Tanto Ten Ten y Neji siguieron el argumento con una sonrisa sincera hasta el Tablet Dance donde parecieron más comprometido. Lee abordo a Naruto a preguntas sobre lo que vio e hicieron hasta que reparó en un dato importante.

- ¿Y Sakura-san, se lo pasó bien?- La expresión del rubio cambió levemente a una más triste.  
- Te...Tenía asuntos pendientes con Baa-chan...asi que no pudo asistir...  
- Oh...comprendo...- Lee comprendió la tristeza de Naruto. - El próximo año nada me detendrá y lo celebraremos juntos Naruto!  
-¿Ah? Ni hablar el proximo año sera 21 y el consumo de alcohol libre no es buena idea para ti Lee...- La unica femina hizo que Lee se ruborizara y tomara una actitud más sumisa.- Bueeeno, creo que ya te hemos robado bastante tiempo, Naruto, nos vamos a rellenar informes-  
-Ah eso si que es un royo...- Naruto sintió algo de compasión por ellos y les acompañó hasta la puerta.  
- Nos veremos dentro de poco- anuncio Neji haciendo planes para abandonar la tensión que sentía en la morada Uzumaki. Ten-Ten parecía de acuerdo con la decisión.  
- Oh, ahora que me acuerdo...- Lee recordó al fin que era algo que faltaba en la fiesta del Uzumaki - Este es el primer año que Uchiha Sasuke tiene total libertad en la aldea. Así pues es el primer año que pudisteis celebrarlo juntos...- Sus compañeros palidecieron ante la pregunta - Me alegro por vosotros! disfrutasteis intensamente de vuestra amistad tras tantos años de...!  
- Sasuke es un Bastardo!- Naruto le interrumpió sin soportar más, cuando alzo la mirada encontró las 3 miradas dirigidas hacia él, la ira que uso al decir aquello no pasó desapercibido. - Mah...me refiero a que no apareció...- rió nerviosamente rascandose la nuca en una expresión avergonzada - el muy bastardo...- Uso el tono más amable que pudo.  
- Seguramente le surgió algo...- Lee se percató de su grave error y trató de enmendarlo...  
- ¿Que le va a surgir a ese?- Ten-Ten usó un tono despreocupado - él se lo pierde...- se encogió de hombros y miró a su rubio amigo. - Nos veremos más tarde.

Los vió alejarse tras unas leves inclinaciones. Entró de nuevo en su casa percatándose de lo lúgubre que era, abrió cortinas y persianas para que entrara más luz.

"Él se lo pierde..." Ten-Ten tenía razón, había disfrutado con todos su amigos aquel día, rió hasta que la mandíbula le hizo daño, había sido un buen día...Pero la visión de ver que sus compañeros de equipo se alejaban y, aun sabiendo que era su cumpleaños, no hicieran acto de presencia...ninguno de los dos; justamente ellos, con los que más había compartido cosas, le dolió. Le pasaba siempre que se divertía de esa manera, luego la soledad le martilleaba con fuerza...pero aquella vez había algo más, algo que le apretaba las entrañas, cada vez que los recordaba alejarse.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura-chan?"

Sin duda estaba resultando patético, no se podía creer que sus veinte años fueran tan deprimentes, él no era así. A pesar que sus mejores amigos y la gente más importante no acudiera a su cumpleaños no era algo que no le hubiera pasado a alguien. Sasuke nunca fue a un cumpleaños suyo y Sakura...bueno tenía excusa, la ira de la Hokage era bastante, aunque no se presentara por la noche.

-Mah! Seguro que estaba tan agotada que se fue directa a la cama!-

Decidió que daría una vuelta para despejarse, era temprano por la mañana así que podría estirar las piernas y aparcar sus paranoicos pensamientos en algún lado.

"Quizás debería empezar a comer verduras..." pensó meditabundo sujetando su vientre plano "Kakashi-sensei dijo que a partir de los 20 hay que cuidarse más o luego se lamenta...o dijo los 30..." meditó por un momento y solo pensó una posible respuesta. "jaja! ¡Kakashi-sensei se esta haciendo un abuelito, ya pasa la treintena!" Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza más animado.

-Naruto-kun...- Una voz conocida le vino de frente, era Sai que estaba a un lado del camino haciendo dibujos de muy buena mañana- Es raro verte levantado tan temprano...por lo general eres bastante marmota.- Sonrió a su amigo.  
- AH! vete al carajo Sai!- estaba dispuesto a irse, pero la curiosidad le ganó el pulso interno al que estaba inmerso y deslizándose sobre la verde y húmeda hierba se acercó a Sai- Que birria dibujas ahora ¿hum?- Miró de reojo al moreno con desconfianza lo que provocó que este riera levemente.  
- ¿Eso no es mala educación? te estas burlando de mis sentimientos...  
- Sai, tus sentimientos son como un revoltijo de huevo y miso...mira, ¿ves? eso es lo que estás dibujando...  
- ¿Te parece un revoltijo de huevo y Miso?- Sai observó su obra con un deje de espanto ante el comentario de Naruto, sin mas arranco la hoja y la arrugó volviendo a empezar - Quería hacer un amanecer...- comentó más para sí mismo.

Naruto se sintió algo culpable, al fin al cabo Sai estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para asentar sus sentimientos y ya no era ese chico repelente, lo seguía siendo, pero sabía controlarse últimamente; sus sonrisas falsas desaparecieron para convertirse en tímidas sonrisas sin saber bien si era conveniente hacerlo, no en vano muchas veces había recibido de vuelta dolor.

Se tumbó al lado de su amigo dejando pasar el tiempo sólo en compañía del sonido del trazo del pincel de Sai. Era casi relajante, aunque en el pasado tenerle cerca sólo era motivo de estrés, Sai en realidad, era alguien agradable cuando se mantenía en silencio,

"No es tan mal tipo..."

- Naruto kun...- Le llamó y el rubio abrió un solo ojo para mirarle. - Feliz cumpleaños- Sonrió de nuevo de forma sincera.  
- jejeje- rió algo avergonzado y se frotó bajo la nariz, ahora recordaba que Sai no estuvo ahí.- No viniste...- Le recriminó apoyando los codos en la hierba cuando se encontró con un pequeño paquete sobre su pecho.  
- Me alegro de que me hayas encontrado, así me evito asomarme por tu casa- comentó con cierto aire distraído cuando noto que el rubio se acababa de re incorporar para explorar el pequeño paquete, al mirarle de reojo le pudo ver con cierta ilusión en los ojos dispuesto a desenvolver el regalo.  
- No me evadas... ¿porque no viniste? - Interrogó Naruto centrado en su pequeño regalo, que hacía durar sin fiarse mucho de las intenciones del moreno, o quizás por puro placer de adivinar que podría ser.  
- No pense que repararas en mi ausencia...Me alegra que si lo hicieras...- sonrió levemente y Naruto se sintió peor al haberle olvidado por completo olvidando por un momento el regalo. - Estando Sasuke-kun y Sakura no pense que fuera el mejor momento... Creo...que no les caigo muy bien...- cuando se volvió hacia Naruto pudo apreciar como si su mirada estuviera ensombrecida por un nefasto pensamiento- ¿Naruto-kun?- le llamó.  
- Tendrias que haber venido de todas formas...- contestó al moreno con frialdad en la voz, algo poco común en el rubio.  
- Es posible...- Sai no acababa de creer que esa opción fuera viable, pero al ver al rubio apartar la mirada simulando como que nada pasara o no le hubiera escuchado, supo que algo pasa en el equipo siete. Dejó a un lado sus utensilios de pintura - ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?-  
- No hay de lo que hablar...- Sai notó como el Uzumaki se cerraba en banda.  
- Entonces ¿por qué estás enfadado?  
- No estoy enfadado...- evadió al moreno tumbandose de nuevo en la hierba, el sol tomaba más fuerza haciendo estar ahi algo muy agradable.

Sai no intervino más, había leído que a veces los "amigos necesitan espacio para ordenar sus propios sentimientos, antes de confiarselos a alguien." No negaría que sentía cierta curiosidad ante el inminente mal humor del rubio. Ayer había sido su cumpleaños y suponía que estaba contándole lo bien que lo pasaron..aunque le sorprendió que no solo no hablara de la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo.

El tiempo pasó solo con el sonido de Sai y sus pinceles, eran trazos tan calmados que casi parecía el murmullo de un río lejano. tras la lluvias el cielo estaba despejado dejando jirones de una inmensidad de colores anaranjados, ocres y bermellones, eso era lo que trataba de plasmas Sai, al parecer con poco éxito. El frío estaba flotando en el aire recordando a la gente de Konoha que pronto llegaría el invierno. La hierba estaba mojada, pero los reconfortantes rayos del sol arrastraron a Naruto en un profundo sueño.

Soñó con su Sakura-chan, en su sedoso pelo de color primavera; sus ojos eran del color verano y su piel era nívea y aterciopelada como el de un melocotón. El frío del invierno le dejaba una adorable tono rosado en la punta de la nariz. Ella le sonreía y le decía que le amaba.  
"-Cómo que desde cuando? desde hace mucho...baka. No puedo darte un momento en concreto..."

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y le miraba con cierta timidez, llegó a rascarse velozmente la mejilla para controlar sus nervios. Era sin duda el momento más feliz de su vida, sujeto a la muchacha de los hombros con delicadeza, ambos se inclinaron y giraron sus caras para acoplarse en un beso...Al fin sabría cual era el sabor de Sakura-chan. Sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron vacías.

" ¿Sakura-chan?" la llamó viéndose rodeado de la nieve.

En la distancia estaba Sakura en los brazos de Sasuke fundiéndose en lo que parecía un casto beso, solo el roce de sus labio, pero Sakura al notar como su amado moreno se separaba de ella lo atrapó con ansiedad haciéndole retroceder un paso y este le devolvió la misma furia en el beso húmedo que ahora compartían. Naruto tembro por entero sintiendo arder sus entrañas en los más profundo, sus ojos se nublaron y su respiración se aceleró. Fue insoportable cuando Sasuke empezó a bajarle la prenda a Sakura dejando su hombro desnudo, lamiendolo mientras le miraba a él con aire ganador. Entonces acercó sus labios a al oído de la pelirosa que se estremeció encogiendo los hombros ladeando levemente la cara para intentar mirarle a sus pozos negros.

"Quiero que me folles como si fueras mi regalo de cumpleaños..."

Esas palabras no hubieran salido de los labios de Sasuke jamás, de eso estaba seguro, si no fuera que él mismo los escucho susurrados en su propio oído; a esa distancia era imposible que le escuchara pero le leyó los labios, y pudo escuchar cada palabra y hasta sentir el calor en su nuca, sabía que eso era lo que sentía Sakura en ese momento.

"¡Suéltala Sasuke, ella me dijo que me ama a mi!"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue sonreír de lado cuando Sakura le abrazó posesiva aceptando así su proposición. Los dientes de Naruto rechinaron y miró a Sasuke con lo más cercano a la rabia.

"No es algo que debiera sorprenderme..." se contestó apretando los dientes con fuerza.

"Te lo ruego Naruto, nunca más te pediré nada más en la vida, traerle de vuelta...¡Trae a Sasuke de vuelta!"

Sintió ese amargo sabor. Sakura lloraba y por primera vez la vió rogarle; por primera vez le reconoció fuerte, tanto para detener a Sasuke y traerle a rastras, su pecho aleteó con felicidad, pero a la vez fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, entonces lo comprendió...Nada de lo que hiciera haría cambiar ese amor hacia Sasuke. Le amaba profundamente. Sabía que él era el premio de compensación. Sintió el escozor de sus uñas clavandose en las palma de su mano, mirando los ojos de Sasuke que le observaban con burla como si le leyeran cada pensamiento.

Le detestaba ...Detestaba a Sasuke le había robado la chica que amaba, aprovechándose de los sentimientos de ella hacía él. Se suponía que las chicas del mejor amigo son intocables, pero ...No, detestaba a Sakura, ella le dejó tirado en cuanto Sasuke le abrió los brazos y Sasuke, Sasuke le utilizó aquel día...

Abrió los ojos en un sobresalto encontrándose con la cara de Sai, tuvo que frenarse para no acertar el puñetazo que le dirigió pensando en Sasuke. Sai esquivó el golpe por poco.

-S-Sai!- le llamó aturdido mirando a su alrededor recordando donde se encontraba y que Sai no era el Uchiha,  
- No sueles tener un despertar tan malo...- Comentó poniendose el pie y observó como Naruto se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó en la hierba. - En que has soñado?  
- Nada importante, entrenamiento...- se encogió de hombros indiferente.  
Sai no le creyó pero guardaría silencio por el momento y mirar como se desarrollaba todo, sabía perfectamente que si uno guarda silencio la gente solía hablar para llenar ese vacío, Naruto solía ser de ese grupo aún ese vacío no se llenó. - Tengo que irme anuncio- Se sorprendió al ver una ligera mueca de desagrado en el rubio, empezó a recoger las cosas.

- Mandale saludos a baa-chan...-  
- oh...- Sai reaccionó- Se me olvidaba creo que es una noticia que te alegrara...- comento cerrando su estuche de pinturas.- Hokage-sama está planteando añadir a Uchiha Sasuke de nuevo a misiones- Sonrió seguro que la noticia alegraría al rubio.  
- Misiones?- sin duda consiguió que se centrara todo a su atención en él.  
- Asi es, lleva 4 años si ejercer la profesión asi que no se le asignarán muy duras en un principio para ver cómo se adapta...  
- Sa..¿.Sakura-chan sabe de eso...?  
- ¿uh? sí, fue ella quien me informó - volvió a sonreír satisfecho de haberle hecho sentir mejor. -La vi ayer con Sasuke-kun seguramente para comprobar si es apto..Al fin al cabo es posible que haga la primera misión con ella.- Su sorpresa fue cuando la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció de forma considerable.  
- ya veo...- " asi tendran tiempo de irse solos por ahí a jugar a los médicos" pensó el rubio temiendo lo evidente.  
- Naruto...- La voz de Sai le distrajo- ¿Son ellos alguien importante para ti?

La pregunta le parecería estúpida si se la hubiera hecho anteayer, pero con el sabor de la traición tan reciente su propia respuesta automática se trastabilló antes de salir de sus labios

- Lo sabes perfectamente...-  
- Entonces porque estan tan exaltado?  
- Yo...no...!  
Sai se limitó a levantar su manga del uniforme para mostrar los pelos erizados de su brazo  
- ¿Es la conexión tan fuerte como antes?- Naruto se sintió solo ante la pregunta, no había nada a lo que recurrir para contestar - Es ¿...Es Sakura tuya?

"mia" Se avergonzó de sí mismo por esa reacción tan estúpida, él no era así! ¿que demonios le estaba pasando?! Sintió sus hombros destensarse lentamente cavilando en esa pregunta.

- O tal vez ¿lo es Sasuke?

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del Uzumaki de forma significativa. Los jadeos del Uchiha le asaltaron una vez más. De Niño sentía celos de Sasuke, el niñito perfecto, repelente perfectillo que llevaba a todas las niñas de cabeza, incluida su Sakura-chan. Pero en aquel momento sólo podía aspirar a un beso o a la fantasía de jugar a las parejas; pero ese tiempo había pasado, ahora eran adultos, sólo pensar que el Uchiha podría poseer a su amor de infancia eterno con la pasión que le demostró en los baños le hizo comprender, por primera vez, cuan dolorosos eran los celos, dominado su ser con mucha más intensidad que Kurama.

El suspiro de Sai fue decisivo antes de que su cráneo reventara ante la sobrecarga de información.

- Se que te interesas por ellos, y que no quieres que no se hagan daño mutuamente, pero fuiste tú quien me enseñó que había que confiar en los amigos...-

Tocado y hundido, Sai tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un idiota, se estaba montando una película ganadora de 5 oscars solo por temática melodramática.

Naruto sonrió al moreno con sinceridad, liberó una inmensa presión en su pecho, hasta podía jurar que el aire dejó de ser denso y los sonidos mas brillantes, se sintió salir de una especie de burbuja y Sai le ayudó a reventarla.

- Gracias Sai...- Le contestó con sinceridad regalándole una de sus Sonrisas tan propia.- La próxima vez que no vengas a mi cumpleaños te pateare el culo con tal fuerza que Baachan te va parecer tan intimidante como un gatito...-

Sai asintió y se dispuso a irse, movió la mano derecha como despedida y añadió:  
-Espero que te guste el regalo...-

Con tantas cosas rondando en su cabeza se olvidó completamente...No tardó en desenvolverlo para encontrar una foto colectiva de todo el equipo 7:  
Saukra, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Sai y él. Fue en el Hanami* de ese mismo año. Tras el marco con la foto había un escrito

"Porque aprendí que la amistad no es solo una palabra"

- Si...lo siento Sasuke y Sakura chan...- Sin duda ahora se sentía mucho mejor...Así que tomó la decisión de visitar a la Haruno para que le diera detalles de que se iba a unir Sasuke de nuevo a las filas de las misiones. Seguramente a Sai se le caería el pelo luego, pero ya se lo compensaría..al fin al cabo, eso era tener amigos.

La torre del Hokage seguía teniendo al actividad de siempre, ninjas cargados con papeles y aveces se podía escuchar la voz dominante de Tsunade haciendo a los ninjas más terribles y hasta leyendas viviente huir como niños asustados del monstruo del armario, aún así no ovidaban su misión. Al buscar a Sakura la vió saliendo de una de las oficinas especializadas de medicina donde estaban los informes de Ninjas que estaban de baja. El rubio sonrió y alzó la voz.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Camino hacia ella con su actitud desinteresada con las manos tras la cabeza.  
- Naruto...- dijo sin creerse encontrarle ahí- Es tu semana libre, ¿qué haces aquí?- Se giró para encararle, con los informes contra su pecho, espero una respuesta con actitud relajada.  
- ¿Uh, Sakura-chan?-  
- ¿Q-qué pasa?- la pelirosa se incomodó al ver como Naruto se acercaba más de la cuenta.  
- Tienes ojeras?- Lo último que escuchó fue un "SHANROOOO" antes de que le estrellara los informes en la cabeza.  
- ¡Baka Naruto, recoge lo que has tirado ahora mismo!- El rubio obedeció de inmediato intimidado por su autoritaria voz, sin duda era discípulo de Tsunade. - hay que ver, hay que ser burro para decirle eso a una chica que ha estado trabajando hasta tarde...- La pelirosa escucho la tenue risa nerviosa del rubio y volvió a su actitud tranquila y amigable- Lamento no haber podido escaparme para ir a tu fiesta Naruto...- sonrió levemente a su amigo  
- No pasa nada Sakura chan...lo entiendo perfectamente, no tienes que disculparte...- Le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio , aunque para el uzumaki no fue desagradable perderse en las esmeraldas de su compañera de fatigas.  
- Entonces..- Sakura cortó el momento - Si no es por una misión, ni por la fiesta, ¿por qué has venido? Tsunade esta muy ocupada, no te recomiendo molestarla...- Contestó con naturalidad alzando levemente una ceja.  
- Era para preguntar sobre que Sasuke se va a incorporar a las Misiones ninjas. ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho Sakura-chan!- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos como platos de la pelirosa en una total sorpresa. Así que quiso presionar para que así hablara en vez de quedarse en silencio. - Ayer te vi hablando con Sasuke. era para decirselo, ¿verdad?- Rebosaba de felicidad al pensar que Sasuke y él podría luchar codo con codo y no cruzar sus armas como hasta ahora.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
- Uchiha Sasuke, se te considera culpable de atentar contra la integridad de las 5 naciones ninjas...-

La lista de acusaciones no llegaba al final; los señores feudales se abanicaban mirando hacia abajo a un poco intimidado Sasuke que se mantuvo en pie sin inmutarse, aun tenia las heridas recientes. Sólo menguó su actitud levemente tras horas de acusaciones, pero Naruto sabía que era por la gravedad de sus heridas y ...

- Casi consiguen que cayera dormido...- Le confesó el Uchiha, tras el pleito a la espera del veredicto.

- bla blabla...- eso es lo que escuchaba Naruto a cada rato, si no fuera que se preocupaba más por la vida del Uchiha, que el propio acusado, también hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la barandilla - ..Por lo tanto se te otorgara la libertad custodiada, No podrás salir de los límites de Konoha, todas las acciones serán supervisadas por el cuerpo de seguridad de la alianza ninja. Ante cualquier indicio de rebeldía se te volverá a encerrar...eso implica ejercer funciones de ninja...-

Cuando hablaron de colocar sellos alrededor de su cuerpo. Naruto saltó inmediatamente en defensa de su amigo, no era bastante dejarle en una jaula, privarle de los frutos de años de entrenamiento, de sufrimiento por miedo, por culpa de unos señores que nacieron el lugar más conveniente de la tierra. Aunque Tsunade le recordó lo peligroso que era el Uchiha. Sai se unió a la defensa del ultimo del clan asegurando que por pequeño que sea el sello podría convertir a Sasuke mas en una arma usada a placer que en un peligro verdadero.

- Sai...- En aquel momento respeto más a su amigo, gracias a él Sasuke se liberó de los grilletes para tener una vida de "libertad" vigilada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Naruto era feliz de pensar que Sasuke volvería a coger un Kunai, podrían entrenar juntos, picarse, sería él quien se burlaría por su torpeza. Habían pasado años desde que Sasuke abandonó Konoha hasta que volvió, y unos cuantos más hasta que volvieran a ser el equipo siete. Aunque era plenamente consciente que kakashi ya no los haria subir a los árboles, ni harían ejercicios de concentración de fluidez del chakra con cubos encima de la cabeza. Ya no eran unos niños, pero fuera como fuera le llenaba de alegría, así podría estar más tiempo juntos. No era primera vez que era fácil encontrarle en su vivienda, aunque tenía todo Konoha para moverse siempre estaba en su casa,

- Salir a la calle implica un atentado contra la seguridad de la aldea entera. Llevarme la mano al bolsillo es un acto terrorista...-

Su vida debíó ser un infierno, aun asi lo llevaba mejor que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. aunque se gano a veces temporadas de encierros, al inmovilizar él al miembro de las fuerzas especiales de la alianza Shinobi, cuando se ponía gallito. Naruto era consciente que los 'justicieros' se pasaban con Sasuke , y sabiendo que tenía una pena grave se abusaban tratandole como si fuer un alma doblegada, pero Sasuke jamás se doblegaba.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, se alegraba tanto por él...miró intensamente a la pelirrosa aun en shock, parpadeó confundida.

-N-no, ¡claro que no le comente nada de eso!; no me corresponde a mi decírselo...- Se repuso frunciendo levemente el ceño - QUién ha sid...AH! no importa, ha sido Sai...desde luego...- Bufó apretando un puño en alto- en cuanto lo coja...- Naruto se alegró que no andara por ahi o Saukra le hubiera matado, si estaba de misión tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir a medida que el enfado de Sakura bajara...  
- Entonces...- La sonrisa se mantuvo unos segundos más hasta que fue desapareciendo lentamente - cuando os alejasteis...  
- Sasuke Kun me dijo que quería hablar conmigo...- entrecerró los ojos como advertencia. - De un tema personal Naruto...-  
- Per...personal...- Le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda.  
- Sí, per-so-nal...- Sakura acentuó cada palabra- Privado!-  
- ¿¡Como de privado!?- Se exaltó  
- Vale ya Naruto! te daré a tí la paliza como continues!, tengo que irme Tsunade me esta llamando...- mintió pero si que era cierto que tenía que reunirse con ella; giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a alejarse cuando se encontró a Naruto de frente.  
- ¿¡Te hablo de mi?! -  
- ¿¡Cómo?! NO!- el rubor de Sakura se hizo presente en sus mejillas, posiblemente porque ella estaba pensando en algo muy íntimo...Sakura no era como Hinata que se ruborizaba con que sólo curvara los labios para hablar. Sakura se alejó agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rubor y se alejó velozmente casi al trote para no darle otra oportunidada Naruto.

Sí Sakura pensaba en algo íntimo y no salía en la intimidad, entonces significaba que Sasuke y ella habían estado hablando de algo tan íntimo como para hacerla ruborizarse...

" No puede ser..."

Si había conseguido calmar sus nervios aquella respuesta no hizo más que...

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo!? AH!? ...lo se lo se! el principio ha sido bastante desconcertante... Os animo a que sigais al 5º Capitulo, porque si aquí la cosa se esta liando en el próximo las cosas aun serán peores!

En este capitulo apenas ha habido escenas calientes, pero espero que haya ganado en intensidad de historia, espero, He intentado plantearme una historia compleja en vez de hacerla rápida cómo había palaneado en un inicio... eso significa que tendreis G.E.N.J.U.T.S.U para rato! Espero veros por aquí

Infinitas disculpas a: Selene Mindthelay; Zanzamaru;Vampire-roses; roxx1407; kharito; Pikacha, y a todos los lectores fantasmas o guest! por haberos hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo! y es que tenía que poner en orden mis ideas; prometo que el 5º no vais a tardar esta eternidad

En especial de nuevo a Mamiya Love-Anna Kirschbaum GRACIAS! que su comentario me llena de esperanzas! espero no decepcionarte a medida que pase este fanfic!

Os animo a que dejéis comentarios! si bien no es el alimento de los escritores, si un importante estimulante!

* Hanami. contracción de "hana mieru" que significa "ver flores" básicamente la contemplación de las flores de cerezo. Los japoneses se reúnen a entorno del árbol, para contemplar las flores trayendo un picnic y echarse unas cabezaditas.


	5. Deseo y Vergüenza

Buenas a todAs!  
Este fanfic lo inicie en post para matar el aburrimiento, espero que a vosotras también os ocurra lo mismo!  
Intento luchar contra el OoC, aunque NO puedo asegurar que en esta historia no ocurra.  
**NARUTO** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
**ESTAS A PUNTO DE ADENTRARTE EN UN MATERIAL +18!**  
**RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES · Chico x Chico!**  
Una vez aclarado. DISFRUTAD! espero...

* * *

**G.E.N.J.U.T.S.U V**

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Sus párpados se abrieron con pesadez, observó durante un rato el techo de su habitación antes que suspirara lentamente por la nariz. Todo en su interior estaba revuelto y no había conseguido conciliar del todo el sueño. Cuando se incorporó lo primero que hizo fue mirar la ventana la posición del sol; no tenía muchas viviendas rodeandole, por lo que le fue fácil calcular que era cerca de medio día, quizás las diez de la mañana. Parpadeó con pereza, para él que se colocaba de cara a la ventana para que los rayos del sol le despertaran a primera hora, era como haber perdido todo el día.

Miró sus manos durante un largo rato antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo hundiéndose en el recuerdo de su elección; no se sentía conforme, pero tenía que hacerlo...

Su mirada oscura viajó hasta la mesita de noche donde sobresalía un papel pulcramente doblado, él no lo había dejado ahí, estiró el brazo para reconocer la caligrafía que ahí había.

"Nos veremos esta tarde después de mi turno de trabajo. Tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido ayer.  
Sakura"

Tras colocar el papel en el mismo sitio que lo encontró se destapó descubriéndose desnudo. Lo había notado desde el momento que se despertó y vió sus pantalones tirados de cualquier forma encima del suelo de su habitación. Su cuerpo sudado sólo rogaba por una ducha.

Tras frotarse a conciencia pelo y cuerpo se hundió en la bañera con agua caliente, estaba tan caliente que le costó meterse, alegrandose una vez más haber tenido la odisea con el calentador. Cerró los ojos para relajarse, dejando reposar los brazos en el borde de la bañera. Cuando reparó en el goteo en su bañera, se dejó hipnotizar por el sonido rítmico y su mente viajó a no muchas horas atrás.

.

.  
- Olvidaremos esto...- La voz de Naruto acarició su nuca después que su mano le rodeara su miembro. Al principio era incómodo y él mismo le hizo apretar la mano hasta que noto aquellos escalofríos ardientes de placer, sintiendo un hormigueo en su extremo. No quiso controlar ese impulso y embistió contra la mano de su amigo como un animal en celo.

Jadeó y gimió de forma tristemente contenida mientras embestía, su mente se imaginaba a Naruto desnudándose y clavarse en su interior una vez más. Aquella simple idea le excitaba más sujetándose a la estantería donde debería estar su ropa. Al percatarse que su estímulo no se cumplía empezó a acercar sus nalgas a su deseo; notar como Naruto dejaba de intentar evitar el contacto a simular embestidas contra él le hizo afilar una sonrisa satisfecha que el rubio no percató.

El placer que sintió se fue a la mierda cuando la dureza de Naruto no le penetraba, solo sentía el roce de la barrera de ropa. Gimoteó de forma patética suplicando que acabara con aquello. Su testículos dolían y la base de su hombría sufría pinchazos desagradables.

-Follame...-  
-¡¿AH!?-  
- ¡Que me folles! - La voz estúpida de Naruto le hizo restallar en ira, era tan evidente lo que pedía...y que tuviera que decirlo ya era lo bastante vergonzoso, volvérselo a rogar, más todavía.

Pasaron segundos interminables en una burbuja en que su respiración pesada parecía lejana, como si no le perteneciera, sólo se concentró en el sonido de la ropa de Naruto deslizarse. Se relamió imaginado el elástico deslizándose por sus tersos muslos del rubio, pero su mirada seguía fija en el fondo de la estantería en la que se sujetaba, como si fuera la poca cordura que le quedaba. El roce de la dureza de Naruto le hizo aguantar la respiración sabía lo que pasaría.

_"Maldito Dobe..."_ Gruñó en su interior cuando el Uzumaki guiaba su dureza rozando buscando su entrada..."¡No era Tan difícil! ¡hasta él se la encontraría sin mirar tanto!"

Entonces se percató de lo increíblemente fuertes que eran las luces del vestidor. Naruto estaría viendo su cuerpo desnudo con demasiado lujo de detalles. No supo porque se sintió de pronto tan contrariado. Jadeó sin saber qué sentir o desear.

Sentir el glande de Naruto presionar su entrada le hizo reaccionar, su cuerpo había dejado volar demasiado la imaginación y se corrió sólo sintiendo la presión de la intención de penetrarle. Todo había acabado. Miró su semilla en el suelo del vestuario como si aquello no fuera con él, a la par que recuperar el aliento.  
La expresión de total desaprobación de Naruto le encogió, él esperaba encontrar aquel rostro enrojecido con aquellos ojos azul cielo, no esos grises como el mar en mitad de la tormenta que en ese momento mostraba, Antes de que siquiera su mente reaccionara le estampó contra la estantería y le complacería de la forma que él sabía que no podría decir que no, ignoró su negativa y le engulló.

El sabor de la intimidad de Naruto no lo podía describir, pero era asqueroso para su parte cuerda, pero otra parte de él pensaba que lo que importaba no era el sabor sino el sonido que ya resonaba en el vestidor. Escucharle gemir le hacía querer engullir mas y mas, hasta el límite de su boca hasta la garganta; al parecer Naruto se percató de ello y le empujó con una mano, sintió la desagradable arcada, pero Naruto quiso más profundidad...no le iba a permitir que le utilizara como si fuera un trasto sexual. Cuando los dientes rozaron con el ímpetu que el rubio quería penetrar su garganta, abandonó enseguida y pudo dedicarse a hacerlo como él quería.

No supo en qué pensaba o si siquiera era consciente de que hacia, solo sorbía y chupaba sin experiencia alguna, pero Naruto gemía como si fuera un maestro, aquello alentaba...o eso creía...y aunque suene triste apartó la boca de su dureza cuando la boca ya le dolía, hacer una mamada era agotador...fue lo primero que pensó cuando Naruto derramó su esencia en su pecho, aún sumergido en su ensoñación, no fue hasta que el tibio líquido empezó a deslizarse por su pecho que se percató que estaba de rodillas frente la polla de Naruto.

No quiso enfrentarse a aquellos ojos que ahora le miraban, huyó recordandole a Naruto la promesa que le hizo. Tenían que OLVIDAR todo aquello.

Sasuke frotó su cuerpo con ímpetu notando la mirada del rubio en su cuerpo, en su boca aun sentía su sabor más íntimo y en su mente aún resonaban sus propios gemidos que la mano de Naruto le arrancó mastubandole.

_"¡Esto no debería estar pasando!"_ Se gritó a sí mismo por sentirse de aquel modo._ " maldita sea! no puede estar pasando...¡estoy perdiendo la cabeza!"_

Sin aguantar más su angustia se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretando su pelo azabache. Apretó los dientes con fuerza tragándose las maldiciones que quería escupir. Toda su frustración la quiso convertir en ira hacia el rubio, ¡él le hacía hacer esas estupideces.!

Dejándose llevar por la ira se levantó y lanzó el taburete de plástico contra la pared más cercana; el sonido seco no le tranquilizó y en silencio escuchó su respiración agitada, maldiciéndose por sentirse de nuevo excitado al recordar el roce del rubio; de ninguna manera podía seguir actuando, ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara? acababa de mamarsela , ya iban dos veces desde que el maldito Genjutsu tomara el control de su cuerpo y mente. Tenía que alejarse del Naruto o acabaría abriéndose de piernas de nuevo y era lo último que quería, aunque su hombría despertara recordando la dureza del suelo del apartamento del Uzumaki y como cada embestida lo sentía clavarse más. Lo había decidido, se marcharía, había cumplido...

Con largas zancadas entró en el vestíbulo aún goteando agua sin reparar en nada se puso la ropa limpia aun empapado. Regresaría a su casa y volvería a su rutina, a su adorado te, a contemplar su pequeño huerto crecer, cuidarlo, salir sólo en caso que lo necesitara, enfrentarse a las miradas desconfiadas de media Konoha...Se había adaptado ello, no necesitaba a nadie. ¡A nadie! Se sujetó en el marco del armario del vestidor, de pronto se sintió mareado.

_" Es el calor de las termas..."_ se indicó ignorando la presión de su pecho y la repentina falta de aire. Frunció el ceño al ver la mano en que se sujetaba temblar como si fuera alguien endeble a punto de desmoronarse. Uchiha Sasuke Jamás sería débil, él no podía permitirse ese privilegio; su cabeza tenía que ir siempre bien alta, ser autosuficiente; desde que Itachi fuera cruelmente utilizado para asesinar a su clan, lo había hecho y ahora más que nunca no dejaría de hacerlo; ya hacía tiempo que los rumores que dependía del Uzumaki le enfurecía. ¿desde cuando dependía de ese usuratonkachi? Nunca le pidió ayuda, su única debilidad en la su vida fue aceptarla cuando este se la ofreció y ahora acarreaba con ello. Era el protegido de la Hokage y el caprichillo del héroe.

Sacudió la cabeza al notar que sus dientes rechinaban, jadeó sujetándose la frente húmeda.

_"...se que lo te pediré no es algo que quieras aceptar, pero confía un poco más en ti y en los que te quieren, porque hay quienes te quieren y apoyan, Sasuke."_ Era la voz de su Sensei, Kakashi.

De nuevo lo estaba haciendo, huir de todo lo que hacía. No podía culpar a Naruto por su estupidez, Siempre había estado de su parte aun cuando todo le dieron la espalda. Naruto sólo era ….

_"...mi mejor amigo..."_

Sabía que si desaparecía le iría a buscar, siempre lo hacía y no pararía hasta que le diera respuestas, también era alguien noble que cumpliría hasta el final sus promesas, le prometió que olvidaría, debía confiar que no sacaría nada de lo ocurrido ese día.

Una vez se decidió dirigió sus pies hacia dónde debía ir, ahí donde Naruto estaba.

Se mantuvo con la mirada alta cuando se cruzó con la Haruno que le dedicó una breve sonrisa al cruzarse con él, parecía con prisa y pasó de largo de él.

- Sakura- La llamó en un acto reflejo que ni él entendió.  
- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? - su mirada verde era todo confusión, cuando el moreno desvió la mirada impactado de su propio impulso. - Tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade- Sama, Naruto y los demás te esperan en el Ichiraku...- Sonrió levemente - Ya me disculpe de Naruto pero fuí muy precipitada ¿le podrias disculpar por mis modales? -  
- No, eso deberías hacerlo tu...-  
- Ummm- La pelirosa asintió con debilidad ante la respuesta tan tajante del moreno. Alzó la mirada y entreabrió los labios para hablar pero Sasuke la interrumpió  
- Te acompañaré...-

Antes que Haruno pudiera decir nada más dirigió sus pasos hasta la Torre de la Hokage y Sakura sin mediar palabra le siguió.

Caminaron en absoluto silencio sintiendo las fugaces mirada de su ex-compañera de equipo, seguro que preguntarse qué quería de ella. Era curioso como él se hacía la misma pregunta.

- ¿Vas a visitar a Tsunade-sama, por algún motivo Sasuke-kun?  
_"¿Algún motivo?"_ Asintió  
- Sí, sobre unos documentos que me entregó...- mantuvo su mirada al frente, pero notó como la pelirosa se relajó asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Entonces apuremos el paso, yo tengo que consultar mis nuevos horarios en el Hospital.- comentó con entusiasmo la pelirosa.  
- Se te ve animada...-  
- Asi es, ¡me gusta esta tarea que Konoha me ha dado, sentirme útil con la comunidad!- Alzó un puño sujetándose el bíceps indicando así que estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro, luego le miró y sonrió levemente ruborizada echando las manos hacía atrás.

Debía admitir que Sakura tenía cierto atractivo atrayente, cuando no sacaba su lado histérico. Sonrió levemente a su compañera causando que esta desviara la mirada clavando la mirada en el suelo.

- Sasuke -kun... - Su energía se transformó en un sólo hilo de voz  
- Sakura...- la llamó pero ella simplemente desvió la mirada hacia sus ojos manteniendo su abochornada expresión.- Cuando termines hay algo que quiero comentarte...te estaré esperando a que termines -  
- P-pero ¿y tus papeles?-  
- Mentí- Aquello le hizo clavar la mirada en el suelo a la Haruno y le hizo temblar su labio inferior. Parecía una niña asustadiza, nadie diría que era la alumna predilecta de la Hokage.

_"Naruto también necesitará su espacio, más tarde iré."_

Le sorprendió la rapidez con que Sakura hizo su papeleo. La miró fijamente y a ella se subía y bajaba el pecho por la prisa que se había dado, o quizás fueran los nervios. Caminaron de nuevo en silencio y Sakura parecía inquieta, pero Sasuke quería escoger las palabras adecuadas. Su destino final fue uno de los bancos que rodeaba un parque interior de Konoha, a Sakura le traían amargos recuerdos, estaba seguro. Haruno acomodó las manos en su regazo y él se mantuvo en silencio un poco más antes de hablar.

Sakura era su amiga, pero también era algo bocazas, pero necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido con alguien que no fuera Naruto, era demasiado vergonzoso; era raro en él pero quería desahogarse, no quería que esos sentimientos tan negativos le dominaran de nuevo.

- Sakura, te considero alguien importante en mi vida...- la miró de reojo notando como tragaba duro mirándole fijamente, parecía estar pasando la peor prueba de su vida - y... hay algo que quisiera comentarte...- Hizo un pausa girando la cara hacia ella, notando los nervios floreciendo en su estómago ¿desde cuando eso le pasaba a él?

Quizás era demasiado violento decirle eso a Sakura, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, no sabía nada de su amiga, siempre había lo suficiente egoísta para no importarle nadie excepto él mismo sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás...Decirle que Naruto y él habían follado salvajemente y él solo pensaba en comerle la polla de nuevo, no sería gratificante, por mucho Genjutsu que fuera... Si ella albergaba sentimientos hacia él o hacia el rubio aquella confesión la mataría, por lo que aquello debía seguir en secreto.

- No se realmente como abordar este tema...-  
- Lo se Sasuke-kun...Se a que quieres decirme...- La voz femenina parecía firme y decidida todo lo contrario a los sorprendidos ojos del moreno que sintió algo estrellarse contra la cara como si fuera un puñetazo y lo hubiera dejado atolondrado.

¿Los ANBU le habían dado el parte a la Hokage que andaba follandose a su adorado Naruto? Sólo pudo permanecer con esa expresión esperando que la pelirosa continuara.

- Y quiero decirte que aunque me duela, lo entiendo...- Pudo notar las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de su compañera.  
- Sakura...yo...-  
- Siempre he albergado esperanza en mi corazón que me correspondieras, pero siempre supe que nunca pasaría- La cara de Sasuke se acentuó alzando una ceja. - Lo acabas de decir ¿verdad? Soy alguien importante, pero no las más importante.- Apretó las manos en su regazo y encaró a Sasuke con una sonrisa triste - Se que es estúpido, pero mientras se mantiene la esperanza sólo te haces daño y esperas y esperas...- con rapidez de apartó una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.- Las mujeres extrañas ¿verdad? - soltó una risa floja - Perdona por mostrarme tan estupidamente inmadura, pero en cierta manera hoy se ha roto un sueño infantil, no se porque me...cuesta tanto...- Se abanicó con las dos manos mirandole fugazmente riendo de forma floja de nuevo, se apartó las lágrimas de nuevo, inspiró y soltó el aire de nuevo. Sin que se lo esperara se giró hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa radiante aunque sus ojos continuaran hinchados.

-Saku...-  
- ¡Aún no he terminado! - levantó un dedo con una decisió que jamás había usado con él. Sasuke se limitó a asentir - Pero ahora que sé esto, me siento liberada, liberada de poder ser una amiga; se que en el pasado he cometido muchas estupideces, pero aunque sepa que tu y yo nunca vamos a ser parte del otro, hay algo que no cambiará...y es... que te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun, y siempre seguiré mirando por tu bien estar, así que...me gustaría que seamos los amigos que nunca pudimos ser. ¿si?- Su voz estab aun estrangulada por la tristeza pero si algo sonaban esas palabras eran sinceras.

Ya más repuesto del impacto y al ver que su zona genital no corría peligro y al parecer los ANBU no habían revelado sus deslices sexuales, se relajó. Cuando Sakura acabó con su inesperado discurso el asintió de nuevo con el semblante serio, fue entonces cuando Sakura se inclinó sobre su hombro ocultando parte de su rostro en su cuello.  
- Oe, esto no...-  
- Sólo déjame estar así un momento, no te pediré nada nunca más- su voz se escuchaba aún más estrangulada.

Le permitió hacerlo quedando en silencio, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo que adquiría unos tonos anaranjados del atardecer, había pasado el día muy rápido. No comentó nada cuando noto una leve humedad en su hombro, solo esperaba que fueran lagrimas y no mocos;si hubiera sido Naruto le hubiera apartado de golpe seguro que hubiese sido lo segundo...hasta llorando se aplicaba a fondo... Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su mente se desvió de nuevo hacia el rubio. No lo soportaba. Admitía que cuando estaba con Orochimaru, el Team 7 le vino a la mente los primeros meses haciéndole desfallecer en puntos concretos de la noche, su ceño dejaba de estar fruncido para expresar la tristeza que en verdad sentía de haber perdido de nuevo algo que podría haber atrevido a llamar familia.

La pelirosa se apartó del peli negro con una sonrisa radiante de nuevo como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, ella también se despidió de sus ilusiones infantiles; el lo hizo en el Valle del Fin y podía hacerse una idea de lo duro que debió ser para ella.

- Lamento haberte cortado antes Sasuke- kun, pero sino no encontraría las palabras- comentó ya sin rastro de tristeza en la voz - ¡asunto zanjado! - sacó la lengua fugazmente para quitarle importancia hasta que de nuevo quedó petrificada cuando el moreno no comentó nada- Porque...era eso lo que me querías comentar ¿verdad?-

Cuando el Uchiha negó seriamente con la cabeza Sakura palideció y en sus adentros pudo verse gritando y darse cabezazos por ser una bocazas. De la comisura de sus labios apareció una sonrisa que temblaba constantemente en su imparable nerviosismo.  
- Bueno pues entonces ¡dime, que he hablado como una tonta!- se levantó como un resorte casi gritando lo que ocasionó que los pocos transeúntes que pasaban se giraron a mirar. Sasuke practicó su rastro más indiferente mientras Sakura aun de pie clamaba a los vientos.

_"Demasiado contacto con el dobe..."_ Se masajeó las sienes cuando ya llevaba un rato haciendo posturitas y hablar en voz alta como si realmente no estuviera muriendo de vergüenza.

-¡Vamos Sasuke- kun, dimelo! - El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y la miró  
- Creo que yo tambien me he precipitado teniendo esta charla, pero me alegra ver que puedo contar ahora con tu sincera opinión.  
- S-sí ¡claro! Dime cual es tu duda y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda...¿porque lo harás verdad?  
- Lo haré -  
- ¿Es algo importante?...Pero qué tonterías digo tiene que serlo, sino no lo comentarías con nadie...- se recriminó a ella misma.  
- El mundo ninja no depende de ello...así que cuando yo también esté preparado para ello, te lo diré- Se creó un silencio incómodo, pero notó las mejillas de Sakura tomando un adorable tono rosado.  
- ¡Sí, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras Sasuke -kun!-

Una vez aclarado Uchiha suspiró y se dispuso a ponerse en pie cuando, el mundo giró a su alrededor y perdió pie quedándose acuclillado en el suelo.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_ Se estaba repitiendo lo ocurrido en el baño y no le gustó nada ver a Sakura a su lado con esa expresión de preocupación, detestaba sentirse débil pero retuvo su impulso de apartarla de su lado; ya suficiente nerviosa estaba como para que ahora pensara que le rechazaba. Trató de ponerse en pie con el apoyo que le prestaba la kunoichi, pero le costó más de lo que esperaba.

- Te llevaré a Casa Sasuke -kun-  
- Ni hablar...- Por ahí si que no iba a pasar, que le llevaran como una simple princesita.  
- Pues ve tú sólo- No esperaba que Sakura le soltara, pero lo hizo, quedó de nuevo paticamente acuclillado - ¿que pasa, no puedes? Pues entonces te llevaré a casa.-  
Sasuke notó como su sangre se encendía de ira y frustración. ¿Cómo era posible?

Cuando Se levantó de nuevo de nuevo le invadió el vértigo y vino a su garganta una fuerte arcada que pudo retener llevandose la mano a la boca, sintió la acidez quemando todo su esófago haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que todo volviera de donde había venido. Aquello acentuó la preocupación de Sakura que aceleró el paso, con su fuerza sobre humana podía llevarle sobre el hombro si quisiera, pero quiso preservar su dignidad usando callejas en que le vieran la menor gente posible su lamentable estado.

Uchiha vivía apartado...más bien la gente se apartaba de él, para llegar a su casa habían varios metros de "tierra de nadie", hasta llegar a su casa. Era una casa tradicional de dos pisos parecida a la que una vez tuvo, pero bastante más pequeña. Sasuke le entregó las llaves manteniendose apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada hasta que Sakura abrió la puerta dando paso. Le ayudó a entrar y lo primero que hizo el moreno fue apartarse de su lado y cerrar la puerta del baño en las narices de la pelirosa.

Odiaba sentirse así, atendido por los demás por algo tan estúpido.

- …-

A quién trataba de engañar, lo echaba de menos, Sakura en el Equipo 7, le veló cuando Orochimaru le infectó con el Sello Maldito, Kakashi veló por su seguridad en el País de la Ola, Naruto afrontó su propio miedo al enfrentarse a Gaara, defendiendole cuando él no era más que un trapo viejo incapaz de moverse. Karin sanó sus heridas sin importar lo grave que fueran entregándole su chakra, Juugo no dejaba pasar ningún ataque que pudiera amenazarle, Suigetsu se interpuso entre el Hachibi para salvar a todo el equipo cuando él había salido herido...y tantas cosas. Era, sin duda un bastardo, pero un bastardo con suerte que alguien se preocupara por él.

Salió del baño esperando que Sakura se hubiera aburrido y vuelto a casa, aunque esperaba que no comentara nada de eso a nadie, odiaría ser la comidilla de la merienda del día siguiente. No supo si sorprenderse al ver a la pelirosa en el salón con su equipo médico desplegado en su mesa del comedor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Mejor...pero con un sabor de rayos...- le incomodaba que estuviera ahí y pudiera percibir su mal aliento aunque se hubiera lavado a fondo los dientes y la boca, por lo que se sentó lo más alejado que pudo.  
- Voy a hacerte unas pruebas- dijo con la suficiente firmeza tras asentir al comentario anterior de Sasuke. Este sólo le respondió con un bufido - hablo en serio Sasuke-kun-  
- No es nada...- frunció el ceño malhumorado - habrá sido una bajada de presión y ya esta...  
- Pues más razón para que te examine... ¿tomas algún tipo de medicamento?  
- Tsk...- Chasqueó la lengua con hastío, lo último que quería era un revisión por parte de la pelirosa.  
- Podemos hacerlo de 2 modos, fácil y rápido o...cansino y largo...-  
- No...- Contestó con sequedad desviando la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba al pequeño patio, su hedor debía olerse a leguas, lo quería tirarselo en toda la cara a su compañera.  
- Que alimentación sigues, ¿tienes alguna dieta?  
- Verdura, pescado, huevos y algo de hidratos entre semana...  
- Deberías comer más carne...  
- Es más cara

Haruno continuó con sus preguntas y el moreno le contestó a cada pregunta de forma mecánica como si fuera un robot programado. La pelirosa sabía que Sasuke se había rendido con el mundo y no quería nada de nadie en ese momento, no tenía sentido continuar. Suspiró derrotada.  
- Esta bien, eso es todo, miraré que puede ser, pero antes...- Sacó un pequeño artefacto que Sasuke reconoció al momento.  
- No vas a sacarme sangre...  
- ¿Como has dicho?- la pelirosa le devolvió una mirada amenazante, pero el Uchiha no se doblegó, afianzando su posición manteniendo la mirada.  
- Te acompañaré hasta la salida - dió por terminada la conversación. sintió marearse pero se mantuvo firme sin mostrar debilidad para nada.

Cuando Sakura acabo de recoger sus utensilios la guió hasta la salida, entornó los ojos cuando en mitad de la casi noche todo parecía evocar luz, hasta que trastabilló el sólo y se apoyó en la pared, jadeó llevándose las manos a los ojos. El pánico le recorrió de forma helada el espinazo, si algo no quería era que sus adorados ojos perdieran la luz, no podía permitir perder lo poco que le quedaba de Itachi que un puñado de recuerdo a cual más agrio. La sombra de Sakura se detuvo ante él, no se negó a que le llevara a su cuarto y le hiciera las pruebas, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

- No, no veo nada raro...- comunico la medicnin, cuando acabó de pasarle el punto de luz delante de sus ojos oscuros.

Había ido gradualmente recuperado la vista tan pronto estuvo sentado en su lecho. Sakura le hizo varias pruebas, insistiendo en los ojos porque fue lo que demandó el Uchiha. Paseó la mirada por su habitaci´n comprobando que todo parecía normal con su vista, se sintió gratamente relajado cuando sus ojos estuvieron a salvo. Desvió la mirada a Sakura mirandola en silencio con expresión relajada. Estaba trasteando con unos botecitos.

- Voy a ponerte unas gotas, veras borroso de cerca pero es algo normal, además quiero que cuando me vaya te relajes y duermas; ¿entendido?-

Como respuesta rodó los ojos con hastío, la Kunoichi le sujetó de la quijada girando hacia ella y sin más ceremonia le abrió los ojos echando una gota en el ojo que pilló primero...escocía, no pudo apenas apartarse cuando a la fuerza le metió otra odiosa gota en el ojo que aún no había sufrido sus cuidados. Lo que realmente le molestó fue el manotazo que le dió para que no se fregara los ojos. De nuevo le paso el punto de luz por delante de los ojos pero le molestó mucho mas que al principio.

- ¿Que me has hecho?  
- Estas dilatado, si fuera pleno día te molestaría bastante pero como es de noche...podrás irte a dormir prontito, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?  
- Aun no he cena...-

Sakura no permitía nunca quejas de eso se estaba dando cuenta, con un solo dedo en la frente le empujó hasta que se quedara tumbado en la cama; no pudo hacer nada contra su fuerza inhumana. Ella sonrió satisfecha y él bufó hastiado.

- Si vas a ser así de cargante como amiga, ámame de nuevo...eras más llevadera  
- ¡No quiero hablar sobre eso!- Se quejó alterada acercandole un termómetro para colocarlo en la boca.  
- Esto es ridículo...  
- No te quejes tanto...¡ba...! em...Sasuke-kun- Tenían que estar un tiempo sin decir nada a lo que la pelirosa se le ocurrió llenar el vacío. - ¡AH! Sai me dijo una vez: '¿Sabes en qué se diferencia un termómetro anal y el que no?'. El silencio del Uchiha era la respuesta que esperaba- 'En el sabor...'- Sin más se empezó a reír sujetándose el vientre. Uchiha Sasuke no lo encontró tan gracioso teniendo uno en la boca justamente. La risueña risa se fue apagando y recogió el termómetro con un incipiente rubor. - Tienes algo de fiebre...- comentó tomando una actitud seria - Y el pulso algo acelerado...Se lo consultare a Tsunade-sama, tengo varias ideas...-  
- Esta vez no le preguntes opinión a Sai...-  
- B...¡No!-

El inminente rubor en la pelirosa le relajó, tomó aire y cerró los ojos escuchando a la kunoichi recoger las cosas. Los abrió de nuevo y vió el emblema Haruno en la espalda de la pelirosa cuando estaba dispuesta a irse.

- No le comentes nada al dobe...-  
- Lo se, no vale la pena alarmarle...¿verdad? Porque te cuidaras y harás lo que te he dicho...- Se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa pero que delataba un aire de "como no lo hagas, te mataré". Sasuke se resignó alzando una ceja casi imperceptiblemente -  
- Sakura...- La llamó antes que saliera por la puerta y ella se giró esperando su pregunta - Si te pidiera ayuda para encontrar a alguien para formar una relación estable...¿Me ayudarías?

La reacción fue como esperaba. Primero perplejidad, le siguieron sudores fríos y tartamudeos...y una alteración arterial que le hizo camuflarse a la perfección con la camisa y no con el pelo.  
-S-si, si...Claro...¡p-pero si lo dices ahora porque yo te dije que...que...YO yo yo yoooo puedo retirar lo que dije Sasuke -kun!-  
- No quiero que retires nada...- Suspiró mirando el techo - Creo que no podré volver a estar en armonía con Konoha hasta que sienta algún vínculo con algo de este pueblo...- Se enfrentó a la pelirosa que parecía temblar de nervios - Tampoco quiero que si sale mal perderte como amiga...-

Le supo mal ver esa expresión derrotada en la pelirosa, pero también era cierto que la quería y no iba a arriesgarse a herirla más de lo que ya hizo, no negaría que había cazado la oportunidad enseguida que pudo...lo que realmente quería era olvidar a Naruto, se había percatado que ocupaba en su mente más tiempo del que deseaba...Quería aplacar los efectos del genjutsu de la malditas narices de una santa vez...Tener una pareja estable era lo primero que le vino a la mente...Quien menos ganas tenía de buscarla, era él mismo.

- Entonces, ...quieres tener...¿citas?- Solo era un hilo de voz -  
Se encogió de hombros - Sí- contestó con total desinterés, al fin al cabo estaba siendo egoísta.  
- No pense que fueras de los que necesitará ayuda Sasuke -kun...- aquello sonó envenenado  
- Tienes razón lo haré por mi mismo...Lamento haberte robado tu tiempo- Cerró los ojos.  
- Sasuke kun! yo...-

No obtuvo respuesta a pesar que le volvió a llamar al moreno, este se limitó a girarse dándole la espalda. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados escuchando la puerta de su cuarto y el de su casa cerrarse. Suspiró y se reprendió a él mismo por haber hecho ese comentario a Sakura...era evidente que pasaría eso.

¿Que podía hacer? ¿esperar que se le fuera el efecto del Genjutsu? Cuando le afectó por primera vez sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de ser penetrado salvajemente, pero no en el otro encuentro, sólo cuando sintió la dureza del rubio...pero nada que ver con el ansiedad que tuvo la primera vez, aquello era una 'buena noticia' sólo tenía que buscar formas de complacer a su cuerpo, Quería a Naruto como un amigo, en ningún momento como amante...¿amante? ¿en qué momento perdió tanto la cabeza? Se obligó a olvidar el terso pectoral del rubio mientras estaba en los baños, y mucho más las gotas de agua corriendo por su torso hasta ser absorbidas por la toalla ajustada a su cadera..

En esos momentos casi echaba de menos las pesadillas que tuvo en una época con Itachi. sus palabras finales. "Ya no habrá próxima vez..." "hagas lo que hagas seguiré queriéndote". ¿Qué pensaría Itachi? Si estuviera vivo,¿ sería eso más fácil o más difícil?. Ocultarle cosas a su hermano.. jamás lo había conseguido, sabía leer a través de él como si fuera transparente, sin importar lo mucho que tratara de disimularlo...siendo un niño o ya adolescente. Sin duda ver la cara de Itachi le dolería tanto, dudaba que su hermano aprobara algo así, no le diría nada en un principio pero sería un tema que sacaría más adelante ¿verdad?

Se tocó de forma instintiva sus párpados cerrados ¿era el se el futuro que quería ver su hermano? Lo dudaba mucho; por eso iba a ponerle remedio buscaría una compañera y si todo salía bien podría aprender a ser feliz a su lado. Sin duda sus hijos le darían una paliza a los del dobe...

_"¡dobe!..."_

Abrió los ojos y se destapo recordando que no había acudido al Ichiraku...¿aún seguirían ahí?... miró hacia el despertador comprobando que ya eran las 3 de la mañana ¿en que momento se había dormido?... Se notaba ardiendo necesitaba refrescarse la cara, le vino un ligero mareo al incorporarse pero nada comparado a cuando estaba con la pelirosa, al encender la luz sintió algo de vértigo y una arcada al inclinar la cabeza sobre la pica, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

_"Maldición...detesto esto..._"

Gruñó volviendo a su cama, se cubrió de nuevo pero solo tenia calor y mas calor, se desnudó sin tener cuidado donde arrojaba la ropa, tenía una sensación de cansancio abrumadora, le recordaba a cuando Orochimaru le hacía un entrenamiento intensivo, se quedaba dormido con la ropa puesta y luego Kabuto se reía del estado de su ropa si no conseguía otro conjunto a tiempo...no era tan fácil como colocar una lavadora...

Por contradictorio que pareciera sintió cierta nostalgia: los entrenamientos, de acabar con el cuerpo tan dolorido que solo quería arrastrarse hasta la cama y caer inconsciente más que dormido, ver como su cuerpo se iba esculpiendo lentamente hasta ser un material duro y apetecible...Se había abandonado bastante ya que tenía a los ANBU siempre encima...pero hacía ya días que no los veía zumbando por su alrrededor.

_"Volveré a entrenar y ser lo que era..."_ ese fue el pensamiento más feliz y estúpido del día, antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Soñó en el campo de entrenamiento, practicando, con el sol calentando su espalda cuando Kakashi aparece y le enseña trucos para avanzar más rápido; el entrenaba mientras su maestro le observaba atentamente simulando que leía su desgastado libro. Le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y él simuló no importarle.

Más tarde apareció Itachi con unos palos de dango, comieron los tres con el calor de la primavera, los tres en un calmado silencio, entonces Tanto maestro como hermano empezaron a reír contándose experiencias como ANBU, él lo encontraba ridículo, los dejó ahí riendo como colegialas como que hablan de los chismes del patio y saltando de rama en rama se alejó del campo de entrenamiento hasta encontrar una gran extensión de tierra y una enorme cascada. Se acercó a mirar curioso cuando vió unos sapos meterse bajo el agua y nadar hacia la cascada...

Sin nada más interesante que hacer los siguió concentrando su chakra en los pies y pasar a través del agua, sólo había una larga gruta llena de moho y raíces, aún así la siguió. Se sobresaltó cuando aparecieron Kiba Montando sobre Akamaru, Naruto sobre un Sapo rojo y Sai sobre un león de tinta. Entre los 2 le secuestraron sacándole de la cascada. Ellos empezaron a hacer el burro Tanto Kiba como Naruto pelearon simplemente empujandose con la fuerza de sus manos entrelazadas. Sai se sentó a su lado inmortalizando el momento.

Solo los gruñidos y maldiciones de los dos rompía el silencio, alzó la mirada al cielo donde varias nubes salpicaban el cielo. La voz de Shikamaru le distrajo diciendo algo como " que el también sabía leer las nubes". Llamó a Kiba y Sai reclamandoles por orden de la Hokage, Sai creó un pájaro de tinta y pronto se perdieron en azul del cielo.

Todo era tan tranquilo, la calidez del sol le envolvía por completo. Cerró los ojos hasta que una nube le cubrió el agradable calor, al abrir los ojos cuando lago salpicaba su rostro. ¿lluvia?...Era la cara de Naruto apenas unos cm de su cara aun con el pelo húmedo; le obligó a levantarse ya jugar con él. "Yo no soy un crio" le expectó, pero al darse la vuelta le derribó sujetandole de la cintura, patéticamente ambos cayeron al agua. Se escabulló del agarre, ahora se daba cuenta de lo empapado que estaba, salió del agua sacudiendo los brazos dedicándole una mirada asesina la rubio que solo reía apoyando los brazos en el borde de la orilla ¿cómo podía ser tan crío?.

Al sacarse la camisa Naruto pasó a atacar de nuevo pero él le esquivó haciéndole una trabeta haciendo que se comiera toda la hierba; sonrió triunfante antes que el rubio volviera a emprender un ataque. Era tan Dobe...pero ambos sonreían cruzando sus ataques.

No iba a perder, eso lo tenía claro, y con un rápido movimiento tiró al rubio haciéndole una zancada y se lanzó a que se quedara tranquilo en el suelo. Naruto dejó de moverse cuando sintió el Kunai en su cuello, pero seguía sonriendo, su piel se rozaba con la suya a cada respiración del rubio que le miraba sin miedo a los ojos.

_"Quiero tocarle..."_

Fue lo único que pensó y la mano que aprisionaba su muñeca bajo por su brazo, hombro pectoral y luego costado, Naruto se movió ni un poco, dejando que se deleitara con su contacto. Solo sus labios se curvaron para susurrarle algo.

.

.  
Abrió los ojos en un sobresalto descubriéndose en la bañera, el agua estaba fría y su cuerpo algo rígido, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?. Se pasó la mano por la cara empapandose, de nuevo había estado pensando en Naruto de forma poco amistosa; si tenía dudas sobre buscar una pareja que calmara esas estúpidas fantasías que sólo harían arruinar su amistad, ahora estaba más que convencido que era la única solución posible.

Acabó de asearse y se dispuso a hacer su día a día haciendo una visita la cocina haciendo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba o necesitaba.

_"- Deberías comer más carne..._" la voz de la pelirosa le hizo torcer el labio se privaria de ciertos complementos para comprar algo de carne.

_"Las cortaré en tiras finas para que me dure más..."_

Una manzana se le antojó un buen desayuno aunque ya había pasado la hora de la comida; al salir al comedor vió una piedra en mitad de la sala, abandonó el interés en el siguiente bocado a la manzana cuando otra piedra cruzó el aire y atravesó uno de los paneles de su puerta de papel.

_"Ya es suficiente..."_

Las risas infantiles que llegaron del otro lado del muro no calmaron su instinto asesino. No sólo tenía que aguantar sus malas miradas y malos modos y cortesía tirante, no iba dejar que sus estúpidos retoños le pasaran la mano por la cara, aprobechandose de su fingida sumisión.

- ¿Habeis visto? tira otra, ¡vamos! -

Una nueva piedra cruzó el aire y en silencio esperaron a que se escuchara el impacto. El grupillo de 5 muchachos se felicitó por su valor chocando las manos y entregando a otro, aunque ansioso reclamo, otra de las piedras que ahí había apiladas.

- Ahora os enseñare ¡haced sitio! NOmura se prepara...se impulsa ¡y! - Su débil bracito lo sujetaba algo con suficiente fuerza para que sintiera un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. - ¡Sueltame!- se sacudió en vano y se volteó para encar a su agresor - ¡A ti que te...!- palideció al ver por primera vez el Sharingan.

Sin piedad retorció el brazo del menor que soltó la piedra y cayó de rodillas sujetándose el hombro, el resto de sus amigos quedó paralizado, no intentaron nada antes que alzara la mirada y se grabara a fuego sus caras de memos.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- El niño tiró del brazo pero Sasuke solo movió un poco el pulgar presionando la infantil mano para que este apoyara la frente en el suelo y contuviera lagrimas de dolor y frustración. No desvió la mirada de los que estaban pegados contra el muro. Soltó al pequeño y empujandole con el pie le hizo caer de nalgas al suelo.

- Volved por aquí, y conocereis el significado de mi sobre nombre - Su voz era afilada, cortante y amenazante. No podía contener la rabia que sentía, Solo quiso asustarlos pero no pudo evitar canalizar una parte de su rabia.

Los cadetes a Genin huyeron sin atreverse a pasar a su lado a más de cien metros antes de volver asustados a las faldas de sus madres. Se mantuvo mirando el montoncito de piedras que habían acumulado. Apretó los ojos tratando de evitar estallar, necesitaba respirar...respirar... No había sido para tanto pero simplemente estalló, había acumulado tanto desprecio por Konoha que una gota más le había desbordado; aquello le traería problemas demasiado pronto.

.

- ¡Sal de aquí escoria!- Escuchó de fondo.  
Estaba con su madre y hermano en el mercadillo cuando el comerciante empujó al niño de 5 años a un lado, cómo debía tener él. Sus mirada oscura se fijó como se ponía en pie y se negaba a irse a pesar de los escobillazos que le daba en tendero.  
- No hagas eso...- La voz de su hermano le distrajo...  
- ¿El qué? - preguntó su infantil figura  
- Mirar fijamente - Itachi se mantenía a la derecha de su madre y él a la izquierda.  
- Pero todos están mirando...  
- Porque lo hagan los demás no tienes que hacerlo tú- Continuó y pudo ver como Itachi de soslayo trató de mirar también , eso le hizo reír disimuladamente e imitar su forma de enterarse.  
- ¡Algun dia me vengaré de todos vosotros!- La voz del chiquillo era estridente pero lo suficientemente potente como si le hubiera gritado en pleno oído. Pateó con las fuerzas que tenía su infantil cuerpo la escobilla del tendedero arrancándosela de las manos. - ¡No soy escoria! Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto!- Y sin más antes que el llanto se apoderara de su garganta se esfumó apartando a la gente que había hecho corrillo a su alrededor.  
- Ay que ver...ese chico...- Mikoto, habló finalmente  
- Es un caso perdido... deberían hacer algo con él.- La tendedera de las hortalizas hablo de forma severa aunque Mikoto no quiso participar. - Vamonos niños...-

- Itachi...- Sasuke se acercó por la espalda atacando a su hermano para que no escapara aunque sabía que le había escuchado hacía tiempo. - enseñame algunatécnicaa...-  
- vamos Sasuke, tengo tarea que hacer...la próxima vez será...- como era de costumbre latigueó su frente con sus dos dedos.  
- Eres un mentiroso, siempre es lo mismo...- Hizo su puchero de disgusto, pero aquella vez iba a contraatacar. - Te vi mirar de reojo la escena de esta mañana, me decias a mi que no lo hiciera...-  
- ¿Te diste cuenta?- Comentó con una suave sonrisa.  
- ¡Claro que si! Te conozco demasiado bien Niisan- Que estúpido era al pensar aquello.- Ese chico era muy escandaloso, ¿donde estarían sus padres?  
- No digas esas cosas tan feas Sasuke...  
- Pero...  
- Haces como el resto de la gente, juzgar a los demás por lo que dicen...¿verdad?- Su expresión seria, y supo que había metido la pata sin saber porque - Piensa que te lo hacen a tí, ¿te gustaría?- No esperó la respuesta pero ver su expresión cabizbaja un rubor avergonzado y luego alzar tímidamente la mirada esperando que no se enfadara más le ablandó. Suspiró - Lo que dice la gente es una cosa, la verdad es otra...- Sintió la mano de Itachi palmear su cabeza - Tú no serás como los tontos que creen todo lo que dicen ¿verdad?  
- ¡NO! ¡claro que no!

.

Como en aquel entonces tuvo que luchar para que unas estúpidas lágrimas no humedecieran sus ojos. Era tan patético como aquel chiquillo. No entendía nada. Itachi siempre le estaba marcando el camino con sus sutiles migas de pan. Tolerancia, inteligencia, cautela, sacrificio. Y él solo hizo el imbécil, él que se creía tan listo...no era más inteligente que la masa que señalaba a Naruto y ahora le señalaban a él. No quería volver a las andadas, Naruto sabía realmente cómo se sentía. sintió impulso de verle, aunque no por el episodio que acababa de tener de ira, ni tan siquiera el recuerdo con itachi...era solo...

"¡No!" Se frenó a él mismo "lo que harás es mantener la mente ocupada...¡Y ejercicio! que dás pena, si unos críos se han atrevido a desafiarte es que ya no pareces nada lo que eras..." Lo tenía bien claro y con determinación se pondría manos a la obra la de ya... ante s que el pueblo supiera su mala condición física se aplicaría en casa donde nadie le molestara.

Ya era pasada las nueve cuando llamaron a la puerta, estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento que apenas se percató de la hora que era. Entonces supo de quien se trataba, se secó la cara con una toalla y relajó su respiración. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien esperaba encontrarse con la expresión que debería tener.

- No has venido a buscarme...- Haruno le miró de soslayo con claro enfado.  
- Se me olvidó- Contestó, la verdad era cruel y con Sakura sabía hacer que sonara más cruel todavía.  
- Ya...- la kunoichi entró tratando de ignorar el estado de Sasuke. - ¿Te encuentras mejor? - comentó de forma casual Accediendo al comedor - Que le ha pasado a la puerta?  
- Solo ha sido un accidente...- Metió las manos en los bolsillos observando el agujero en su puerta de papel que daba al patio. - ¿para qué has venido exactamente?  
- ¿Para qué va a ser? - Suspiró algo malhumorada - Te he "conseguido" una cita...-

* * *

Buenas a todas!

Para compensar que el anterior capítulo me han comentado que le parecía corto...o si mas no extraño! espero que en esta ocasión haya sido más del gusto de todos! Lamento enormemente el momento SasuSaku que a tantos desagradó...-_-

Hmm puede que las atenciones de Sakura al Uchiha sean algo Sasu Saku para algunos, pero mi intención era hacerles parecer como amigos, Ya que Sakura no le trata con tanta deferencia y le enfrenta más de cara y hasta amenaza como podría llegar a hacer a Uzumaki, aunque aún no se atreva a insultar aunque ha habido momentos que casi lo hace... XD. ya me comentareis (o no) si lo veis así XD

El Rubio sólo ha aparecido en el sueño más parecido a "Sasuke in Wonderland" que otra cosa...solo le faltaban las mariposillas flotando por ahí. Pero EY tenía fiebre! sed tolerantes con esto!

Y espero que finalmente este capítulo resuelva las dudas que tuvierais en el primer tramo del capítulo anterior...

MUchisimas Gracias! Y Ahora...Respuestas!  
roxx1407  
YAY! me alegro que no te canses porque aún hay para rato!  
Además en que momento Sasuke no pierde la oportunidad de complicar las cosas en la historia y hacer sufrir a Naruto? Es el liante de la historia! aquí no será diferente! LOL!  
Los celos de Naruto no cesaran...tendra muchos de ahora en adelante...o no...NO SE! ajajaj  
Goten Trunks5  
Espero que el capitulo te haya despejado dudas sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sasuke es bastante egoísta pero no le veo haciendo daño gratuitamente como tu dices!  
Hagane Yuuki  
A tí es a quien debo más disculpas! Puse la advertencia enseguida que me distes el toque de atención! espero que aunque en este capitulo Sakura ha salido sea de mayor agrado para ti la lectura =3 prometo poner más advertencias! aqui no las puse porque como ya he dicho los he puesto como amigos!...¿no? que tus miradas amenazantes han hecho mella en mi! LOL

Muchas gracias por tus ánimos a pesar de lo traumatizante de tu experiencia! JAJAJA  
Zanzamaru  
Apacigua al Kyuubi que tienes dentro! ya hay actualización y espero que te haya gustado y salivado un poco más para saber como continua, quizás voy un poco lento pero así se entienden mejor las colisiones que pueden sufrir los personajes en un futuro!

AL resto: GRACIAS!


	6. Pasado olvidado

Buenas a todAs!

Este fanfic lo inicie en post para matar el aburrimiento, espero que a vosotras también os ocurra lo mismo!

Intento luchar contra el OoC, aunque NO puedo asegurar que en esta historia no ocurra.

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**ESTAS A PUNTO DE ADENTRARTE EN UN MATERIAL +18!**

**RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES · Chico x Chico!**

**Advertencias del capitulo**: material Orochimaru x Sasuke al final del fic

Una vez aclarado. DISFRUTAD! espero...

**G.E.N.J.U.T.S.U VI**

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

-¿Una cita?- Contestó con toda la frialdad que pudo ocultando su sorpresa. Se Suponía que hacía menos de 24 horas Sakura suspiraba por él y ahora estaba dispuesta a entregarle a cualquier otra.

Él se lo había buscado, eran ninjas; al final su trabajo de apartar sus emociones en las misiones acababa trasladandose en lo personal...Simplemente lo había ido olvidando al no poder ejercer su profesió una punzada de nostalgia le invadió ignoró todo lo que Sakura le decía.

- ¿Qué te parece?- La pelirosa esperó su respuesta mirando al frente evitando su mirada.

- No he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho...- frunció el ceño y la pelirosa le miró con sorpresa al no creerse que Sasuke no hubiera entendido algo tan simple.

- Entonces lo de salir con Ino, ¿no te parece buena idea?-

- Desde luego que no...- Se frotó la nuca con la toalla que reposaba sobre sus hombros. - No quiero saber nada de mis compañeros de promoción - dijo tajante

- ¿Por qué no? Precisamente porque saben tu caso, ella...- a Sakura no le hacía gracia pero Sasuke le pidió ayuda, sin duda Ino era la mejor opción.

Ino estaba totalmente desencantada de Sasuke, era madura, lista y espabilada, le daría al Uchiha algo de frescor en su estéril vida social y rutina...A no ser que...

- ¿Hinata, talvez?- Pensó en voz alta y se encontró con los ojos negros clavados en ella - ella es tradicional, de buena familia... - enumeró casi intimidada al ver como la fijeza con que le miraba Sasuke no desaparecía. Juraría que estaba atraído por la idea.

- ¿Qué parte de 'nadie de mi promoción' no has entendido? - Apartó la mirada para centrarse en sus cosas - Sólo tengo te verde- rebuscó en el armario tras colocar la tetera en el fuego.

- Ya...- Sakura no parecía contenta, lejos de ser por el tema del té, quería ser de ayuda a su moreno amigo , pero aunque tratara de apartar sus sentimientos aún no le podía soltar del todo; al fin al cabo los sentimientos no eran algo que pudieran cambiarse del día a la noche y que apareciera medio sudado con el torso al descubierto no le ayudaba. Había visto torsos más impresionantes, pero era el torso de quien una vez amó...eso le hacía el mejor torso de todos.

- Además todos sabemos que esta por otra persona...-

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?- Tuvo que contener una risa cuando Sasuke se giró juntando los dos dedos índices chocandolos entre ellos unas pocas veces, centrando sus ojos negros en la acción que hacía; luego rodó los ojos con clara evidencia que lo sabía.- El único que no se ha dado cuenta es el Baka de Naruto...- rió entre dientes.

- Es un dobe...- Se cruzó brazos dándole la espalda a su compañera y se centró en el agua que ya hervía, preparó la bandeja y se acercó hasta la mesita estilo tradicional donde estaba Sakura arrodillada.

- Según Ino, la evade...- la pelirosa tomó su taza y lo giró 3 veces al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Sasuke, por algún motivo se ruborizó al sentirse sincronizada al moreno. Dió el primer sorbo y le miró - Sasuke Kun...- su rubor subió algo más cuando vió al moreno cruzarse de brazos ante ella.

Tenía la piel tonificada por una leve película de sudor, su pelo desordenado pegado a su frente se le antojaba desastrosamente sexy, su cuerpo estaba hinchado por el ejercicio y casi podría jurar que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era en parte por el calor que el Uchiha desprendía. Su olor corporal no era fuerte, pero si atrayente...¡Maldito Uchiha! Lo hacía a posta; ahora que le había dicho que lo dejaría en paz, se le paseaba semidesnudo, le permitía tocar al examinarle, hasta entró en su habitación sin que le pusiera una sola mala cara...Si le hubieran dicho dos días antes que le pasaría todo eso se hubiera desmayado sólo pensar en la tensión sexual que tendría que haber en el ambiente, pero Sasuke se le veía tranquilo...¡demasiado relajado y cómodo para su gusto!

Se esforzó en aclararse la garganta lo más disimuladamente posible.

- Sasuke kun, ¿podrías ponerte algo encima?- no supo cómo decirlo cuando vió que éste alzó la ceja, se apresuró a encontrar una excusa estúpida lo suficientemente creible que el admitir que su alivido estaba subiendo. - se te entumecerá el cuerpo con este frio, ahora estas bien pero te va dar un buen tirón cuando menos lo esperes...

Sasuke se percató de como estaba en aquel momento, sintiéndose estúpido, la palabra cita le enfureció tanto que había olvidado su condición exhibicionista. Asintió con total calma poniéndose en pie.

- Iré a darme una ducha, enciende la tele si quieres..- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

Una cita, ¡que ridículo sonaba! pero ante todo desesperado; quería decirle a Sakura que olvidara la idea, pero debía admitir que estaba desesperado, desesperado por quitarse de la mente a Naruto y los gemidos que le arrancaban sus manos al tocarle. Fué generoso al tirarse varias cubas de agua fría para retirar el jabón de encima, suspiró al sentirse aliviado y decidió relajarse un poco en el agua caliente. Se acomodó disfrutando el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, aunque quería abandonarse más en su relajación se obligó a no hacerlo.

- Tienes que contar hasta cien* - Le dijo una vez su madre cuando era un crio.

- ¿Sabes contar?- Le preguntó su hermano a su lado

- ¡Claro que si!- Hinchó sus mofletes al sentirse insultado- uno, dos, tres...

- Cuatro, cinco...- le siguió su hermano y siguieron contando juntos mientras el chapoteaba e Itachi se apoyaba en el borde de la bañera reposando la cabeza sobre sus manos, recordaba el leve rubor en sus mejillas por el calor.

- Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve,...cien...- abrió los ojos y volvió a su solitaria realidad.

Ya con una camisa holgada negra y pantalones negros cómodos volvió donde Sakura le esperaba, lejos de escuchar la televisión estaba revisando unos archivos que había traído.

- ¿Trabajo?- preguntó para quitar hierro al silencio, no porque realmente le importara, tomó asiento cuando Sakura le miró y sonrió.

- Es un caso un tanto especial...- suspiró y cerró la carpeta y apunto a Sasuke con esta- Tsunade-sama quiere verte sin falta mañana en su despacho, Sasuke -kun...-

- ¿A qué hora?- No se sintió intimidado.

- A las 10 de la mañana- contestó guardando su carpeta.

Aquello era bueno, podría hacer un buen entrenamiento matutino antes de ir a verla, estaba ansioso por recuperar su forma física.

- Por cierto Sasuke-kun ¿Has ido a ver a Naruto?- preguntó aún enfrascada en guardar la carpeta médica correctamente.

- ¿Debería?- aquella pregunta le dejó sorprendido aunque no lo mostraría en su rostro. Sakura le miró enseguida realmente sorprendida. Aquello fue aún más desconcertante.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Su voz sonó un punto molesta. Sasuke se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?. Sakura bufó - ¡Ha sido el cumpleaños de Naruto!- sin duda estaba molesta. No dijo nada, no tuvo ni la decencia de ruborizarse, lo que hizo que Sakura incidiera más en el asunto - ¡Es 11 de Octubre!-

- ¿Y qué?

- El cumpleaños de Naruto es el 10 de Octubre!

- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo saberlo?- frunció el ceño.

- ¡Porque se supone que sois amigos!-

Sasuke apartó la mirada, girando la cabeza dando el perfil a Sakura, sintiendo un calor sobre sus mejillas. Nunca se interesó por eso, ni cuando era Genin, ni cuando era un ninja exiliado; pero ahora que estaba de vuelta debía admitir que le debía mucho al rubio, eso debía ser lo mínimo...

- ¿Y qué mas da? es solo un dia cualquiera...- Devolvió la mirada a la pelirosa con reproche al escuchar el fuerte golpe haciendo saltar su cerámica en un estrepitoso sonido.

- ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es para Naruto su cumpleaños? ¿Tienes idea?- por una vez Sakura le intimidó, abandonando su actitud altiva.- El día que nació perdió a sus padres; ¿Tú recuerdas el día de la muerte de tus padres?- Aquella pregunta dolió y volvió a fruncir el ceño - No es un día cualquiera- Sakura no le estaba dejando tregua- Naruto sólo puede olvidar ese hecho si esta con gente que le quiere, gente que llene el vacío que tiene y ¡TÚ!- señaló a Sasuke - Eres por quién más ha luchado. Por quien se puso en contra de todos...- Se relajó en cuanto vió como Sasuke bajaba la mirada con arrepentimiento aunque mantenía la cabeza alta, se le veía abatido.

- Esta bien...iré mañana antes de ir al despacho de...-

- Iras...A-ho-ra...-Puntualizó Haruno

- Sabes que no son horas para ir a casa de nadie...- se defendió-

- Mañana Naruto se va de misión, muy de mañana...- Casi siseó amenazante.

Sasuke volvió a apartar la cara para buscar otra excusa para la cual no ir, ¡maldita sea! ella no lo entendía no quería ver a Naruto, no podía negar que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, podía alegar que era antisocial, pero eso no valdría de nada. Volvió a mirar a Sakura y abrió la boca para su excusa definitiva.

- Estoy segura que a Naruto le bastará con que vayas a verle Sasuke-kun...- Sakura sonrió pero el helor que sintió por el espinazo, daba por sentado los instintos asesinos que había en ese disfrazado gesto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente.

.

.

.

.

Un cartelito con una espiral Naranja fue lo primero que le dió a la bienvenida. Suspiró al verse justo delante de la puerta del Uzumaki, eran las diez y media pasadas de la noche, se sentía tan estúpido. Había tomado la decisión de decirle cuatro palabras e irse. Ignoró el calambre que sintió bajo el brazo al alzarlo para llamar a la puerta.

_"Sin duda estoy muy desmejorado..."_ Gruñó para sus adentros.

Había estado todo el día entrenando hasta que llegó Sakura, ahora empezaba a sentir las consecuencias, la agujetas que ahora sentía no serían nada comparadas con las que tendría mañana; le dolería horrores volver a repetir los ejercicios. Sonrió para sí mismo al sentir aquella sensación de agotamiento, realmente la añoraba.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y devolvió la mano al interior de su bolsillo, se cambió antes de salir de casa por una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto típico en la indumentaria de los Uchiha, no le faltaba su emblema del clan a su espalda, pantalones holgados apretado sus tobillos hasta casi media espinilla con vendadas y sandalias ninja. Aunque aún no eran fechas frías, esa noche le pareció especialmente helada. sacudió los hombros para destensar y alzó el mentón al escuchar los pasos tras la puerta.

_" Sueltalo y vete..."_

Los pasos se detuvieron tras la puerta y apareció el rubio con su característica cara de curiosidad.

- ¿Sasuke?- le miró con incredulidad

- ¿A qué viene esa cara?- frunció el ceño

- No...nada...- se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta para hacerle pasar.

- No será necesario- Su voz sonó más tajante de lo que quería, sintió como el rubor volvía a sus mejillas, eso iba a ser lo más ridículo que había dicho en su vida. Que estupido que se veía ,había compartido con Naruto cosas tan vergonzosas como sexo homosexual y decirle dos palabras le resultaban tan difíciles...seguramente por eso mismo, cuan patético debía verse... - Ayer...no me presenté tras lo de ...- Al ver la cara de Naruto quería pensar que no pensaba en como le masturbaba y el gemía embistiendo contra su mano.- las termas.- se atrevió a terminar. Apartó la cara y bufo, dió una cuenta regresiva mentalmente. -Naruto...-le miró fijamente y el rubio se intimidó torciendo el labio. Entre abrió los labios - Feliz Cumpleaños...-

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante largo rato, quizás no fue mucho pero a Sasuke le pareció la eternidad. El rubio no reaccionaba, se mantuvo mirándole con una expresión estúpida, con la boca semi abierta. Aquello le crispo.

- Buenas noches- Fue todo lo seco que pudo y se dió media vuelta dando grandes zancadas por el largo pasillo que le llevaría hasta las escaleras para salir del bloque de edificios en el que vivía el rubio. Sintió de nuevo esos estúpidos mareos pero se retuvo, acelerando mas le paso, él era más fuerte que todo eso. No supo cuando se desorientó tanto como para chocar con la barandilla y aferrarse a ella mirando el vacío inclinado hacia delante. Sintió unas manos sujetarle de los hombros y apartarle de la barandilla al tiempo que perdió las fuerzas en las piernas, cuando se asomó Naruto encima suyo quiso desaparecer; suspiró resignado.

- No me hagas esto más difícil Teme...- Gruñó el rubio cuando el moreno se opuso a que el tumbara en su cama. Pronto llegó el aroma del rubio con más intensidad.

- ¿Cuando lavaste las sábanas por última vez?

- ¡¿EH?! te traigo a casa pálido como un esperpento y me vienes con esas...- se levantó cuando acabó de acomodar al moreno quitándole las sandalias ninja y colocarle los pies sobre el lecho.- Te traeré un vaso de agua y llamaré a Sakura-chan...-

- Deja de molestar a los demás, dobe...-

- ¡El que ha venido a molestar aquí eres tú!- le señaló acusador; dió media vuelta cuando no recibió quejas del moreno. Se alejó para hacer lo que debía.

Sasuke se mantuvo mirando el techo del apartamento de Naruto, respiró profundamente por la nariz y soltó el aire lentamente. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero más delante de Naruto. ¿por qué tenía que estar viendo esas acciones tan vergonzosas? Jamás le había pasado algo parecido en los casi cuatro años que estuvo fuera de Konoha. ¿Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por su entrenamiento o por la dolencia que tenía? Giró la cabeza buscando al rubio, pero no le encontró, debería estar en alguna habitación a parte. Miró la hora, no eran ni las 11 pero sus párpados le pesaban. Cerró los ojos y escuchó los pasos de Naruto acercarse, no quiso abrirlos, prefería no mirarle a la cara.

- Aquí tienes agua...- su voz parecía bastante más relajada y preocupada que antes.

Abrió los ojos y se dispuso a beber un poco incorporándose, escuchó como Naruto se sentó cruzando las piernas al lado de la cama.

- ¿Te pasa algo , Sasuke?-

- ¿Has llamado a Sakura?

- No,...conociéndote seguro que te irías aunque fuera rodando con tal que nadie se preocupe un poco por ti...- le reprochó levemente. Sasuke se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa y dejar el vaso en la mesilla de noche del rubio. - ¿Te ha pasado antes?

- No. -Mintió, al omitir tanto las aguas termales como su estancia con Sakura.

- Por cierto Sasuke...- sólo pudo percibir el silencio al no querer mirarle a la cara- Gracias por venir a decírmelo...-

- Dobe...- Suspiró y Naruto rió de forma floja, podía notar su amplia sonrisa sin siquiera mirarle.

_"- Sabes lo doloroso que es para Naruto su cumpleaños? ¿Tienes idea? El día que nació perdió a sus padres; ¿Tu recuerdas el dia de la muerte de tus padres? Naruto sólo puede olvidar ese hecho si esta con gente que le quiere, gente que llene el vacío que tiene y ¡TÚ! eres por quién más ha luchado. Por quien se puso en contra de todos..."_

Claro que sabía cómo eran las noches de soledad del rubio, él las había pasado también. Comer cada día en el mismo lugar que lo hizo con sus padres y con el asesino de su felicidad, Itachi; era muy doloroso saber que alguien querido nunca más volvería. Podía intuir el dolor de Naruto en aquel día. Saber que por salvarte otros habían muerto, personas que querias era muy duro. Debería estar agradecido, como lo estaba Naruto, siempre sonriendo como un bobo, pero ese vacío jamás lo llenaría nadie, y la prueba era que necesitaba a alguien para olvidar que existía ese vacío. Aunque Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que, dentro de la desgracia del rubio, no los conoció lo suficiente ni compartieron recuerdos que hacía la pérdida aún más dolorosa. Miró de reojo al rubio que parecía realmente contento.

- ¡La próxima vez ven cuando toca! no sabes la fiesta que te perdiste! El cejotas vino y...-

Empezó a contarle lo que hicieron en su fiesta de cumpleaños , pero Sasuke lo ignoro sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, no le importaba lo feliz que eran capaces de hacerle los demás, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo haría.

_"y ¡TÚ! eres por quién más ha luchado"_

De nuevo las palabras de Sakura golpearon su mente, trasladándole a otro escenario de su vida, nunca admitiría la importancia que le dió

_"¿Pero de qué estás hablando?¿¡ Por qué es obsesión conmigo?!_

_"Porque eres mi amigo..."_

¿Qué era lo veía Naruto tan especial en él? Antes compartían el dolor de la soledad; Naruto era un rechazado y él apartaba a la gente de su alrededor, pero aun cuando eran críos y todos encontraban algún motivo para burlarse de Naruto, él nunca lo encontró. No supo qué fue lo que hizo Naruto para que dejara de verle como el perdedor para empezar a respetarlo. Apartarse de él fue doloroso, él también le consideraba el hermano tonto que podría haber tenido; meterse con él era divertido, ver como se enrojecia en ira y vergüenza,para pasar gritando todo el día, siempre gritaba...pero aunque todo el mundo creía que Naruto solo hacía ruido, nunca dejó de esforzarse, por eso le llegó a respetar. ¿pero luego? él consiguió borrar sus emociones pero Uzumaki siempre se empeñó en conservarlas. Naruto eligió la amistad y él la soledad; estando rodeado de amigos que le reconocían más que él, ¿por qué era él tan especial? Sencillamente era el amigo que no podía mantener a su lado, por eso era especial.

- Naruto...- le interrumpió, no supo en qué parte del relato estaba o si había terminado otro y empezado otras de sus tonterías. -La próxima vez, ven a mi casa...- Solo hubo silencio, no notó movimiento en el rubio. Lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Naruto se puso en pie como un resorte con cara de espanto y salió corriendo sin decir nada con unos aparatosos y ensordecedores pasos. Aquello fue...inesperado. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que sonriera agradecido.

_"Supongo que ya soy un trofeo conquistado"_

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el techo. tenía que irse. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando llegó el rubio con una cuba de agua y le colocó un paño empapado en la frente...realmente empapado.

- Pero ¿qué?- se incorporó de golpe sintiendo marearse apartándose el paño de la frente, notando como las gotas de agua fría resbalaban por su sien y cuello - ¡Si quieres ahogarme al menos se mas cuidadoso al hacerlo, usuratonkachi!

- Tenía que asegurarme a bajarte la fiebre rapido!

- ¡No tengo fiebre!

- ¡Claro que tienes! ¡estabas delirando!

- ¿Estoy ofreciendo algo de forma amable y ya se da por hecho que tengo fiebre?

- ¡No sabes lo que es ser amable! Solo lo eres ¡cuando estás a punto de morirte!-

Sasuke se esforzó en no mostrar rubor recordando ciertas partes de su casi extinta vida: En el país de la Ola, en la cuarta guerra ninja. Eran cosas que quería olvidar, y ahí estaba el pesado del Uzumaki para recordárselo...¡estúpidos remordimientos! Tiró el paño en el balde de agua y se tumbó de nuevo apartando la cara mirando por la ventana cuando ya no pudo contenerse más. Escuchó la risa de Naruto fresca y sincera, no pudo evitar contagiarse y sonreir aunque sin mirarle, queriendo simular enfado, apostaba que Naruto sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Era increible que apesar de tener veinte años, cuando estaban juntos empezaban a actuar como críos los dos, como queriendo recuperar sus momentos de inútiles Gennin.

- Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto...- se secó una lagrimillas.

Naruto realmente era feliz Sasuke había ido a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca. Si algo tenía claro es que si veía a Sasuke no iba a hacerle de lado, pero no le escucharía si trataba de disculparse y ahí estaba, riendo a mandíbula batiente; verle le sorprendió, pero también ver que no buscaba la distancia que esperaba.

- Entonces...- Titubeó durante un momento.- Te tomo la palabra...¡Teme!- Sonrió agradecido mostrando todos sus lo pasó en grande con sus amigos pero sentía cierta debilidad por Sasuke, nunca compartian verdaderos momentos emocionales juntos ….excepto... Se negó a volver a recordar nada, se lo prometió al moreno.

Sintió el hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, apretando inconscientemente las rodillas, y una presión desagradable en el pecho al recordar a Sasuke y Sakura alejarse juntos. Volvió a venirle a la mente su imaginación tortuosa que tuvo cuando estuvo en presencia con Sai.

_"- oh...- Sai reaccionó- Se me olvidaba creo que es una noticia que te alegrara...- comento cerrando su estuche de pinturas.- Hokage-sama está planteando añadir a Uchiha Sasuke de nuevo a misiones- Sonrió seguro que la noticia alegraría al rubio._

_- ¿Misiones?- sin duda consiguió que se centrara todo a su atención en él._

_- Asi es, lleva 4 años si ejercer la profesión así que no se le asignarán muy duras en un principio para ver cómo se adapta..._

_- Sa..¿.Sakura-chan sabe de eso...?_

_- ¿uh? sí, fue ella quien me informó - volvió a sonreír satisfecho de haberle hecho sentir mejor. -La ví ayer con Sasuke-kun seguramente para comprobar si es apto..Al fin al cabo es posible que haga la primera misión con ella.- Su sorpresa fue cuando la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció de forma considerable._

_- ya veo...- " asi tendran tiempo de irse solos por ahí a jugar a los médicos" pensó el rubio temiendo lo evidente._

_- Naruto...- La voz de Sai le distrajo- ¿Son ellos alguien importante para ti?_

_La pregunta le parecería estúpida si se la hubiera hecho anteayer, pero con el sabor de la traición tan reciente su propia respuesta automática se trastabilló antes de salir de sus labios_

_- Lo sabes perfectamente...-_

_- Entonces porque estan tan exaltado?_

_- Yo...no...!_

_- ¿Es la conexión tan fuerte como antes?- Naruto se sintió solo ante la pregunta, no había nada a lo que recurrir para contestar - Es ¿...Es Sakura tuya?_

_"Mia" Se avergonzó de sí mismo por esa reacción tan estúpida, él no era así! ¿que demonios_

_le estaba pasando?! Sintió sus hombros destensarse lentamente cavilando en esa pregunta._

_- O tal vez ¿lo es Sasuke?"_

_"Sasuke..."_

Desvió la mirada hacia el moreno que volvió a colocarse boca arriba cerrando los ojos, sintió su respiración pausada. Examinó las facciones del moreno, eran ligeramente afiladas pero no toscas ni tampoco excesivamente afeminadas. En su época de Ninja exiliado podría decirse que eras hasta casi andrógino aunque se veía claramente su género masculino, con veinte años su masculinidad era bastante más acentuada pero no dejaba de tener una cara bonita.

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta ansiedad, él quería pensar que era como su padre Minato, al fin al cabo Jiraya le decía que el Cuarto Hokage era la fantasía de muchas jovencitas. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo reconocía las facciones de su padre aunque la forma de sus ojos boca y nariz eran las de su madre, Kushina. Naruto encontraba a su madre preciosa...y su padre era atractivo...Así que aunque sonara pretencioso él no era feo... ¿verdad? No podía tenerselo creído, su actitud siempre había sido natural y espontáneo como su forma de vestirse. Sabía que había tipos más atractivos por ahí...pero era Sakura quien ocupaba parte en su pecho desbocado...y Sakura miraba a Sasuke...

Odiaba admitirlo, ya lo hizo con Ino...Pero admitió que Sasuke es atractivo, sentía cierto complejo de inferioridad a su lado, cada gesto suyo parecía estudiado, era como un modelo que inconscientemente posaba para el deleite de muchas; entre ellas Sakura, verles alejarse uno al lado del otro le crispó los nervios.

_"Maldita sea, se ven tan bien juntos..."_

Eso fue lo que pensó al verlos alejarse y lo que le martirizó de niño. No podía luchar contra Sasuke y su insoportable "Fashion Victim". Sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos de Sakura no habían cambiado...y si en algún momento llegó a dudarlo, todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al ver sus emblemas en la espalda. Los dos eran hermosos y cuando Sakura estaba en presencia del moreno era toda una señorita, sonriente y atenta...Aunque a él le gustaba también la Sakura gruñona, le derretía ver una sonrisa hacia él, le destrozaba ver las lágrimas de su amiga si no eran de felicidad al verle a él salvo...

Quiso preguntarle directamente, si entre él y Sakura había algo. La noche de su cumpleaños solo tuvo pesadillas de ellos dos uniéndose de la forma más íntima posible, no pudo pegar ojo y se juró patear al moreno en cuanto le viera...se quedó con cara de idiota al verle a aquellas horas...¿Por qué no apareció a lo largo del día? ¿estaría con Sakura -chan? Sacudió esas sospechas, eran sus amigos, no podía dejar que su mente le ganara; había disipado todo su odio en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, no podía dejar que unos celos infantiles destrozara la amistad que durante años trató de mantener...Ahora que estaban juntos...menos todavía.

_"Y si Sakura-Chan elige a Sasuke...aprenderé a aceptarlo..."_

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota?- La voz de Sasuke le sacó de sus cabilacione y entonó la mirada amenazante, no le gustaba que se metiera con él tan abiertamente.

- Teme...-

- Sólo te estoy invitando a casa, no te creas que te haré una fiesta...simplemente no me apetece estar en tus ruidosas fiestas...

- Siempre mejorando lo dicho...- Murmuró con boca pequeña. recordaba perfectamente que Sasuke no soportaba demasiada gente a su alrededor...Aquello activo un interrogante desde hacía tiempo...- Ne, Sasuke...- preguntó con cautela y al ver que el moreno se giraba a mirarle tuvo que encontrar las palabras- Siempre me he preguntado como te sentía estando lejos de Konoha...

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros, no le encontraba verdadero significado, si en su juventud le supuso un trago duro, lo había olvidado; al fin al cabo Konoha...

- Tú también estuviste lejos de casa entrenando, durante dos años, creo haber oído...-

- Dos años y medio- sonrió al recordar sus entrenamientos con Jiraya, fueron muy duros pero a la vez muy divertidos; se aplicó como nunca recordando como Sasuke le venció en el Valle del Fin, Iba a traerlo a casa; si en algún momento dudó de poder hacerlo, la sombra de Sasuke riéndose al no estar a su altura le hacía levantarse una vez más.- Pero echaba de menos volver a Konoha...y cuando volví y ver que nada había cambiado...me llenó de nostalgia...y de fuerzas al pensar a que aún estaba a tiempo de traerte de vuelta.

-...que sentimentaloide...- Sasuke bufó con cierta burla

- ¡Sasuke teme! no tienes ni idea de lo que...-

- ...Cuando yo regrese...- Comentó sin prestar atención al rubio, tampoco interesado a que le escuchara, pero este se quedó callado para escucharle - Todo había cambiado a como yo lo recordaba...

Recordó cómo acompañado de Orochimaru, Suigetsu y Juugo atravesó de nuevo las puertas que le vieron salir, aquellas puertas eran las mismas, estaba seguro, pero dentro del muro todo había cambiado...Saltó para comprobar si era cierto. Todo había cambiado, los carteles eran diferentes. La torre del Hokage era la única construcción que reconoció pero se la veía diferente. Sólo reconoció la rocas de Los Hokages con la cabeza de la primera Hokage femenina, Tsunade. No podía negar cierta nostalgia, dentro de aquellos muro tuvo su infancia. Itachi, su familia, luego Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, el Equipo 7...no había rastro del puente donde se pasaban las horas esperando a Kakashi se dignara aparecer en algún momento del día...El Barrio Uchiha no era más que un peladero que nadie reedifico...más tarde se enteró que era por miedo a los fantasmas que se decía que deambulaban por las calles...

- Que lástima que Pein se me adelantara...- Suspiró finalmente

- Temeeeee ...- Naruto gruñó como advertencia. Sasuke se limitó a controlar que su comisura del labio no temblara demasiado al contener una sonrisa.

Naruto cruzó los brazos y miró de forma crítica al moreno, no se podía creer que no tuviera ningún tipo de nostalgia por el lugar, en parte le molestaba que no se dignara a decir que echaba de menos el equipo 7...si bien era cierto que viniendo de Sasuke antes moriría antes de aceptar algo así...

- Cómo …¿Cómo era tu vida con Orochimaru?- Miró con interés al moreno realmente sentía mucha curiosidad, Sasuke siempre evadía hablar de su estancia con Orochimaru. En una ocasión, en una reunión masculina, a Kiba se le ocurrió hacer una broma de cómo se llevaron a Sasuke, dentro de un barril como si fuera sake robado, en ese momento Sasuke desprendió la suficiente hostilidad como para hacer que el bullero de Kiba se callara, no se volvió a comentar nada de eso...No precisó amenazarle con el sharingan la simple oscuridad de sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerle callar.

_"Aunque estés de vuelta, no te consideras uno de los nuestros ¿verdad Sasuke?..."_

Sasuke borró toda actitud relajada y se puso lo que llamaba "su máscara de insensibilidad" pero la tensión en su mandíbula había pasado a ser evidente para el Uzumaki.

- Rutinaria, nada más. Despertarme temprano, entrenar, comer, relajación, entrenar, dormir...

- ¿Nada más? ¿Cómo conociste al grupo que formaste?...

- Fueron una casualidad en mi vida, Orochimaru tenía varias guaridas y se dedicaba hacer experimentos. No quería perder el tiempo esperando a que se dignara a regresar...así que le acompañaba...y él nunca se opuso.

- Pero entonces...-

- Solo eran experimentos, no tenía intención de quedarme para que Orochimaru se saliera con la suya, aunque ciertas personas parecían considerarme una princesita en apuros...- Naruto ses sintió atacado y entrecerró los ojos, apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una delgada línea - Tras ser utilizados por Orochimaru, quise utilizarles yo, los libere simplemente para que me ayudaran en mi...- aquello hizo que Sasuke se enfadara más consigo mismo - estúpido cometido...Le dije a Orochimaru que quería entrenar con él, pero mi intención era destruirle desde un principio, si no podía con mis propias manos, conocía infinidad de candidatos que se convertirían en mis aliados...Simplemente eso...

- ¿Simplemente eso?- la voz de Naruto era más tirante y cortante - ¿No los considerabas amigos?

- ¿Por qué debería? les liberaba de Orochimaru, nadie me aseguraba que decidieran compensarme por mi "amabilidad", consideración o Síndrome de Heroe...

Se hizo un tenso silencio, la respiración de Sasuke empezó a ser ligeramente más audible y Naruto supo que pronto tiraría su máscara para vomitar toda su rabia.

- En Konoha se decía que...-

- ¡JE!- la risa seca y sarcástica del moreno le sobresaltó - Es tarde...tendría que irme...-

- ¿Podrás llegar a casa?- naruto lo miró muy convencido al incorporarse y colocar los pies desnudos en el suelo.

Naruto se levantó para ayudarlo, pero la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke que no lo tocara fue lo suficientemente persuasiva. Observó como Sasuke se alejaba con largas zancadas como si no pudiera soportar a su lado.

- Oi yo no digo que...

- ¿Qué, Naruto?- Le escudriñó con el ceño fruncido por encima del hombro, cuando solo le faltaba un par de pasos para llegar a la salida de su casa. - ¿te piensas que no se lo que se dice por ahí de mi?

- ¡Yo no...! - esta vez Naruto se defendió poniéndose en pie, no iba a quedarse sentado y calladito en su propia casa.

- ¡Desmientelo, dime que no lo crees!- El Uchiha se giró para enfrentarlo, dió dos pasos dirección al rubio y sacudió un brazo como quien aparta una tela imaginaria cerca de su cara con la furia que aparentaba tener.

Naruto se limitó a abrir la boca para protestar pero nada salió de sus labios. Si tuviera que dar un puñetazo a alguien cada vez que escuchaba cosas que mancillaran el honor de Sasuke hubiera estado mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Los rumores que Orochimaru era un hombre pervertido en la población crecieron, la gente podía ser muy malvada; aunque le exigió a Ero-senin que le dijera la verdad este se limitó a darle una respuesta que nada le liberaron de sus temores.

_"- Hace mucho que no lo veo, Naruto - suspiró el viejo Sanin - La persona que conocí a la que se convirtió son muy diferentes, Orochimaru era totalmente diferente, el poder le corrompió, lo último que he sabido de él son horribles experimentos...espero que no lo intente con tu amigo..."_

Sasuke sabía que Naruto no iba a defender su honor, era imposible que lo hiciera, él mismo fue desesperado pidiendole que le follara en ese mismo apartamento, Naruto se negó con rotundidad y él no paró de provocarle hasta que le tuvo dentro arrancandole sonidos poco dignos de elogio de sus garganta.

-En eso mismo pensaba...- Bufó cuando obtuvo finalmente el silencio que esperaba; se sintió terriblemente dolido, lo que pensara Konoha le daba los mismo pero que Naruto pensara lo mismo...

_"Tu no seras de esos tontos que creen todo lo que se dice ¿verdad?"_

Una vez más solo tuvo el consuelo que la memoria de Itachi le daba, su hermano no hubiera creído esos rumores y tampoco le hubiera preguntado si era verdad...

- Je...- afiló su sonrisa de forma sarcastic alzado el mentón - Es por eso que me preguntaste sobre mi estancia con Orochimaru ¿verdad?- Si voz era fría y distante. -quieres confirmarlo, ¿no es así?

- ¡¿De donde te sacas eso?! Yo solo queria saber...Nunca cuentas nada de eso, doy por hecho que es un recuerdo doloroso...

- ¿Doloroso?- Afiló la mirada y se acercó hacia el rubio esta vez bajando el mentón hasta enfrentar sus miradas la suya de forma feroz, se acercó a Naruto deslizándose como un predador a su presa. - Y como es doloroso no pude evitar tocarme los cojones sacando a relucir el tema...¿¡Verdad?!- Hizo retroceder al Uzumaki hasta hacerle caer encima de la silla. En ese momento aprovechó para sujetarse al respaldo de la silla con ambas manos haciendo que sus brazos pasaran por al lado del rostro de Naruto; se acercó lo suficiente para poder sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Naruto aun así no se dejó amedrentar y le miró con aquellos ojos llenos de determinación.

Adoraba esos ojos, quería deleitarse con ellos, dudaba que hubiera algo que le hiciera sentir tan hechizado como aquellos ojos celestes. pero a pesar de eso no podía olvidar la rabia que sentía a que Naruto le viera tan endeble frente la presencia de Orochimaru, tan rebajado como para... Se le revolvían las tripas sólo de pensarlo.

- Pero ya que lo has pedido te lo contaré y me escucharas hasta el final...- No se apartó de él ni un milímetro.- Sabes perfectamente el pacto de Orochimaru a cambio de darme el poder necesario para enfrentarme a Itachi, como también sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ello...Lo que si tenía seguro es que iba a vengarme YO, no iba dejar que esa serpiente se vengara con mi cuerpo, si es que decidía hacerlo...No tenía garantías que lo hiciera, No era un niño tan estúpido como para pensar que un adulto se doblegaría a mi capricho...Haría cualquier cosa Naruto...pero si algo sentía era desprecio por aquel ser que tenía como mentor-

Sasuke se acercó al rubio y sintió la tensión en su cuerpo al notar como el aliento acariciaba su oreja

- Le encantaba susurrarme cosas al oído, cosas que no quiero que salgan de mis labios...Pero a pesar que le detestaba debía admitir que era bueno, y quería que solo me entrenara él, le seguía a cualquier rincón oscuro y asqueroso que me dijera...- se humedeció los labios- Na, naruto ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos así? - siguió pegado a su oído - te dije que por capricho te mataría...

- Se que no lo hubiera hecho...- Naruto como en aquel entonces mantuvo la vista al frente.

- Cuánta confianza …- ladeó levemente la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su pelo acariciaran la marcada mejilla de su bronceado amigo. - Dime Naruto, tu entrenamiento, ¿fue divertido? Las misiones con el equipo 7, ¿te daban buenos recuerdos?

- Fue muy duro, pero teve charlas entretenidas con Ero-Senin... Al principio detestaba a Sai, que ocupara lo que era tu sitio en el equipo 7...nadie iba a reemplazarte...pero aprendí a aceptar todo lo rarito que es...-

- A mi Orochimaru me daba charlas de los venenos y sus efectos, y para que no se me olvidara, me los daba a probar - Noto que naruto iba girar la cabeza para mirarle pero con una de las manos le sujeto de ambas mejillas obligándole que no se moviera del sitio - Me pasé tardes revolviendome en mi propio vómito ¿Sabes Naruto? No fue divertido...Sólo el odio hacia Itachi me hacía vivir...Porque te aseguro que bajos los efecto de los venenos que probe no conocía la dignidad...

- Sasuke...- Naruto jadeó horrorizado al saber esa faceta de su compañero.

- En ese lamentable estado era fácil hacer ver a orochimaru lo débil y humano que llegaba a ser...así que tuve que recordarle cada día el porque me deseaba a mi y no a cualquier otro...Si algo quería...era dejar de ser un niño para él...-

Naruto se apartó del moreno pasando por debajo de sus brazos y casi trastabilló, le miró con incredulidad cuando lentamente Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarle a través de sus mechones negros.

- Entonces tú...- la respiración de Naruto se aceleró.

- ¿No notaste algo diferente en mi?... sasuke se irguió de nuevo mirándole con su máscara de indiferencia de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?- aún estaba desorientado seguramente ideas alocadas debían cruzar por u mente pero él no las desmentiría...No tendría sentido hacerlo después de todo lo que él y el rubio había compartido.

- A medida que mi entrenamiento avanzaba y mi cuerpo se endurecía, abandonaba mi infantil forma para convertirse poco a poco en una adolescente...No era coquetería mi indumentaria, era un escaparate para Orochimaru viera en lo que se iba convertir... en el cuerpo que iba tomar cuando él dijera.-

La mirada de Sasuke estaba tan vacía como las emociones que salía de su boca. Naruto sintió su cuerpo hervir al recordar a Sasuke con el kimono que mostraba su tonificado cuerpo, y su único motivo era para el deleite de la vieja serpiente blanca. Apretó los dientes y su mirada se ensombreció. Sin duda aquella serpiente había mancillado a Sasuke, maldita la vez que le había pedido la verdad.

- ¿Que ocurre Naruto?...¿Demasiada información?- El moreno se mantenía impasible y desvió con desinterés la mirada hacia la puerta, se dirigió hast ahi donde se colocó su calzado - Ya nos veremos...-

EL sonido de la puerta fue suficiente para hacer que Uzumaki entrara en cólera. Se giró y dió un puñetazo en la pared más cercana, los nudillos le crujieron y pronto empezaron a sangrar.

" ¡Maldita Sea!"

Sin duda hacer recordar eso a Sasuke no debió ser agradable y él le hizo hablar. De pronto todo tenía sentido el porque nunca comentaba nada de eso, las humillaciones que debió sentir su amigo marcaron tanto su nuevo carácter, por eso el antiguo Sasuke no podía regresar, porque ya no estaba.

_"Cálmate Naruto, Cálmate...mañana vas de mision tienes que estar preparado..."_

A pesar de no haber cenado tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado. Se dirigió a la cama donde antes estuvo Sasuke, donde antes tuvieron un momento agradable hasta que el decidió destruirlo por su estúpida curiosidad.

Se cambió por el pijama y se tumbó boca arriba como siempre hacía, aún conservaban algo de calidez, sin darse cuenta se giró y aspiro el débil aroma que había dejado el moreno, era el olor de su champú, llegó recién duchado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas del baño...Prefirió abandonarse en el recuerdo de la llegada del moreno que en lo que pasó después. Se dijo mentalmente que todo iba bien, le dijo "Nos vemos" aquello era buena señal...

.

.

.

.

=* ADVERTENCIA*: Material que podría ser sensible para muchos lectores; leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad=

_Llamó a la puerta y esperó la respuesta al otro lado._

_- Adelante -_

_Al abrir la puerta se encontró en la cámara de su mentor, Orochimaru. Sentado en lo que parecía su trono particular. Sasuke alzó imperceptiblemente la ceja, no se imaginaba que sus aires de grandeza fueran tales como para tener un trono en su estancia; el resto estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminado por las tenues velas alargando los dibujos de las marcadas paredes._

_- Acércate Sasuke-kun -_

_El aludido obedeció manteniendo su mirada fría y distante, mientras los amarillos ojos de la serpiente devoraron su pecho desnudo por si hiori entreabierto; sólo era un señuelo para la serpiente para que no olvidara su deseo hacia su cuerpo, a medida que se fortalecía se volvía más osado en su vestimenta; por la cara que puso la serpiente supo que su nuevo conjunto le atraía._

_- Desnúdate - Ordenó sin moverse de su trono con total descaro sin apartar la mirada de su torso desnudo._

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con disconformidad pero la serpiente no iba a doblegarse. Con la expresión de total frialdad que había desarrollado para no dejarle ver la repugnancia que sentía por su maestro acató la orden deslizando el hiori de sus hombro dejándolo colgado por la cintura, mostró su torso al descubierto y espero durante largos segundos alguna acción por parte del que se sentaba delante de él, pero parecía más hechizado por las sombras de sus músculos que de la frialdad de su mirada. Con un casi inapreciable resoplido continuó desnudándose._

_Lo siguiente en caer fue sus protectores de los brazos que se deslizaron suavemente sobre su piel. los dejó olvidados en el suelo cuando pasó a deshacer su obi, la pesada cuerda y la tela que sujetaba cayeron al suelo; el adulto tenía la lujuria acentuada en el brillo de sus ojos atento a la última prenda que le quedaba. Cuando los dedos del Uchiha se metieron bajo el elástico para deslizar los pantalones por sus torneadas piernas la sonrisa lasciva apareció al fin en ese rostro pálido, juraría que se relamió devorando su desnudez._

_El aire frío de la cámara le erizó el vello de la nuca, pero no mostró nada en la mirada fría. Orochimaru le reclamó acercarse con un simple gesto, acudió manteniendo su determinación firme y detuvo ante él cuando la vieja serpiente sacó un rollo de uno de los laterales de su trono particular._

_- Como te prometí aquí esta el rollo que explica como tener una armonía perfecta: mente cuerpo y el poder del sello maldito.- Se relamió cuando la mirada de Sasuke pasó de mirarle con frialdad al royo, pero las luz de las velas delataban su deseo aunque su cuerpo no se moviera un ápice y le devolviera la mirada como si tampoco fuera gran cosa._

_Le hizo entrega del rollo y con disimulada ansiedad se lo arrebató de las manos, lo desenrollo para empezar a leer cuando notó el tacto de Orochimaru en su hombro izquierdo. La mirada fulminadora que lanzó a la mano sobre su hombro solo hizo reír entre dientes al adulto que le indicó con un lánguido gesto que lo leyera en el trono._

_Uchiha entendió rápido el mensaje quería que le deleitara al verse el sentado en ese trono con el cuerpo que ahora admiraba con deseo. Se acercó a paso firme y se dió media vuelta para sentarse, subió una pierna sobre el reposa brazo y dejó que el rollo cayera sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sin pudor a que ocultara lo moralmente correcto o no. Empezó a leerolvidándosee que el adulto estuviera ahí, no le interrumpió en ningún momento, esperando pacientemente a que el moreno terminara de su lectura._

_- ¿Ha sido de provecho la lectura Sasuke -kun ?_

_- Hmph- Fue todo lo que añadió alzándose del trono para ir a buscar su ropa._

_- Kabuto ha conseguido información adicional de Akatsuki- Continuó hablando sin voltearse cuando el Uchiha paso a su lado como si no existiera -...y de Itachi...- Los pasos del muchacho se detuvieron en seco_

_- Quiero verlo-_

_- En mi mesa...- le indicó con un gesto de la mano. Aunque también tiene un precio- le advirtió antes que se atreviera dar un paso más. Afiló la sonrisa cuando se acercó sinmáss a la mesa y él le siguió. El informe estaba a la vista no tardó en abrirlo con descaro paseando su mirada por encima a gran velocidad, con el sharingan activado. Tenía que actuar rápido, con esa condenada barrera sangre se leería todo el articulo en menos de 5 minutos._

_Acarició el vientre del joven que no detuvo su lectura y luego subió por esos firmes pectorales que se enorgullecía de mostrar a todos. el tacto de su piel era cálido, sus tetillas eran suaves, el moreno se removió ligeramente al sentir la caricia constante, y como los pellizcaba sin recato alguno. No se dignó a abandonar su lectura, aunque si noto que su pulso iba ligeramente más acelerado aunque esos ojos tan fríos solo se centraran en la lectura. No sabía si era por su toque o por la adrenalina que el nombre de Itachi apareciera de vez en cuando contando con todo lujo de detalles las atrocidades que cometía._

_EL sello maldito en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro era apetecible y lo lamió de forma húmeda. Iba a preguntarle si la lectura estaba valiendo la pena, pero le importaba poco, acerco sus caderas a las del joven que se detuvo en seco, la tensión en toda la espalda fue deliciosa para el Sanin._

_- Así no podré leer- fue todo lo que añadió como si fuera algo obvio. Que lo tratara como un niño lo detestaba, pero en esa situación el único niño era él, aunque iba acabar con eso rapido._

_- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun- enfatizó el kun recordandole quien era el adulto y dominante ahí - Tomate el tiempo que necesites...- Se susurro en el oído y paso a lamerlo cuando la punta de su miembro encontró su entrada. No se agitó ni se revolvió simplemente siguió leyendo._

_- Realmente harás cualquier cosa Sasuke-kun- se relamió cuando de un brusco tirón se clavó en el cuerpo del menor arrancandole ese preciado gemido, aunque lo ahogó con todas sus fuerzas la tensión de su cuerpo le dejaba claro que no le era indiferente la intrusión._

_- Maldito vejestorio pervertido- Gruño de forma ronca cuando el acto se volvió cada vez más violento ocasionandole un dolor lo suficientemente agudo para no poder centrarse en nada más que en tratar de aliviarlo controlando la respiración. Fue asqueroso cuando todo termino sintiendo la calidez del fluido deslizarse por sus nalgas._

_- Tomate el tiempo que quieras, para acabar de leerlo- anunció la serpiente, controlando su respiración, aunque un momento atrás no tuvo problemas en gemir abiertamente con el placer obtenido en la estrechez del moreno._

_Sasuke se mantuvo unos segundos sobre la mejilla aplastada contra la mesa antes de devolver la mirada al informe en forma de libro pasando las páginas sin despegar la mejilla de ahí, agotado por el dolor y entumecido por la postura. Arrugó algunas de las hojas cuando acabó de leer el informe, no había valido para nada la humillación que había recibido._

_- Te matare...maldita serpiente, algun dia te despedazaré con las garras que ahora desprecias...-_

=* FIN DE ADVERTENCIA*=.

.

.

Naruto se sobresaltó y miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar a nadie en su habitación, había sido una pesadilla o algo que le hizo el alargó el brazo donde hacía un momento estaba el moreno, pero no le encontró, rodó por la cama y hundió el rostro entre las sábanas que aún tenían el aroma del Uchiha. No pudo evitar que los ojos le escocieron de Ira y tristeza.

¿Qué fue aquel sueño? ¿le comparaba a él con aquella mugrosa serpiente? Sabía tan poco de Sasuke, nunca quiso hablar de su pasado con Orochimaru, y pesar de los años volvía a sentir la amenaza de la serpiente blanca que le alejaría de nuevo de su amigo.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

20 páginas más tarde...siento mis dedos morir...;A;

En este capítulo no ha habido roces entre Naruto y Sasuke ;A; Lo lamento, pero también creo que necesitan sus momento de acercamiento y alejamiento hasta que consigan entenderse en esta transformación inesperada que sienten el uno por el otro.

Se perfectamente que después de este capítulo habré perdido muchos lectores (aunque tengo pocos) como habre perdido en el capítulo SasuSaku...Los que no se han saltado la escena seguramente habéis acabado traumatizados...No quiero hacer Spoilers así que espero que os atrevéis a seguir con la historia a pesar de todo...D:

GENJUTSU es una historia que empezó como una perversión y sin duda voy a hacer muchos experimentos con esta historia, Las escenas de sexo cuando ocurran irán siendo poco a poco en crechendo...Espero que podamos soportarlo! De momento no van haber ni cuerdas ni cera, así que tranquila tampoco os horroriceis mucho... XDD Este capítulo es posiblemente el más desagradable, en cuanto Paring, si lo habéis conseguido leer hasta el final...

realmente lamento el retraso estoy a la vez con un doujinshi "reminiscence" y otro fanfic "No soy tu amigo" y aunque no lo creáis estas 3 cosas ala vez roban ¡muchísimo tiempo!

Espero vuestros reviews!...aunque admitiré que esta vez me va a dar miedo LOL

* * *

* Mikoto dice a Sasuke a contar hasta 100 para salir de la bañera con agua calienta ya que es una tradición Japonesa, asi los niños aprenden a contar y tampoco se quedan ahí hasta el día del juicio.

**Puntualizar que contar hasta 100 en japones es...muuuuy largo, yo lo he hecho XDDD**

* * *

**Zanzamaru**

Espero que no murieras desagrada y puedas comentarme este capítulo.

**Hagane Yuuki **  
Espero que hayas leido esta vez mi advertencia previo a una escena desagradable tanto al principio como al final del fic!

Me alegra que Sakura te agrade, la verdad que la muchacha tiene tanto Antis que me resulta difícil escribir sus escenas. Un SasuNaru sin Sakura tampoco le encuentro mucho sentido...

El debilitamiento de Sasuke aun esta por descubrir ¡pero será bastante pronto!

**Goten Trunks5**

Me alegro que Sakura te guste como amiga, a mi se me hace divertido hacerla con esta libertad de expresión!

La cita ha quedado en el aire, pero no penseis que Sasuke retirara su decisión facilmente...Ya sabemos que cuando toma una decisión es terco... XDD

**roxx1407**

De verdad te lees desde el primer capítulo! Jesuschrist que paciencia! Aun así me llena de felicidad! ;A; GRACIAS!

La distancia entre Sasuke y sakura la continuçp manteniendo, Sakura le eesta dando caña a Sasuke para que arregle su distanciamento con el rubio, Ella no sospecha nada de lo que pasó entre ellos Y Sasuke morirá antes de contar algo tan vergonzoso!

Lamento no haber enfocado mucho el punto de vista de Naruto, dado que es un personaje que aunque me encanta escapa totalmente a mis análisis, me resulta más fácil llevar a Sasuke!

Esperoque el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado o sino la MAYOR PARTE! =P

**sam**

LO lamento me dedico al SasuNaru porque es lo único que me inspira! Algún díasubirée mis Ita Sasu! lo único que tambien tengo publicado es un SasuSaku... Gracias por comentar!

**AishaUchiha**

A pocas personas le gusta el SasuSaku, a mi me gusta, pero entre Naruto y Sakura...prefiero que el moreno se quede con Naruto... LOL SASUNARUSASU A MUERTE!

Sakura como amiga creo que realmente saca mucho partido, por eso le trato de quitar su enamoramiento, para darle la profundidad al personaje que creo que tiene...^^;

Lamento que en este capitulo no hemos tenido Lemon entre ellos dos...pero el futuro dirá!

**kikyo taisho**

He continuado! Aunque lamentablemente no he resuelto ninguna de vuestras dudas! LO SIENTO! ;A;


End file.
